We Are The Renegades
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: The Multiverse Trilogy: Part Three. Two worlds are now living as one and life seems to be peacefull at last. That is until the universes greatest menace arrives to put all life into total darkness. Does Susan's past hold the key to Earths survival?
1. Prologue

**I'm back, baby! **

**Heres the start of the third and final part of the trilogy. **

**This promises to be a long one.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_An Unknown Galaxy_

_20-something years ago__…_

As a nearby nebula burnt a beautiful colour of violet, there was a major battle happening on the nearby planet of Serene. Alien ships swarmed round it like wasps, some were black and shaped like mantas, they were the ones opening fire upon the planet. The others were dark blue coloured ships that were more stream-lined and had three tails at the back, the top two joined to make a kind of spoiler. The blue fighter ships fought to protect their home planet from the invaders. Laser fire sped in all directions, hitting alien ships and making them burst into flames.

The invaders' mother ship was lurking nearby, it bared a resemblance to Saturn but was completely made out of metal and its rings were held in place by an electromagnetic field. Its fighter ships buzzed around it and more continued to pore from its hangar bays, as if new soldiers were coming out of nowhere. The fighters made their way to the outer atmosphere of Serene and tackled the planets defence fighters.

Down on the planet surface, the Serenians looked to the skies as the fight raged on. They had aqua blue skin; their eyes were yellow like a tigers. Their hair was long and shone in colours of silver and green as the light reflected on them.

On the outskirts of the capital city of Tranquil, the Empress of Serene and her daughter watched the battle in the sky from their palace. The daughter saw the multi coloured lights flicker across the night sky, she looked at her mother, she was worried for her husband, he was the Emperor of Serene and had joined his warriors in the fight against the invaders. The eight year old looked back to the skies, "Mother, why do these beings intend to harm us?"

The mother looked at her daughter as she put on a brave face, "There are creatures in the universe who believe in nothing but conquering all other life forms, these beings are ruthless and heartless creatures who want to rule as many worlds as they can so they can expand their empire. Your father defied them as is now fighting to keep our planet safe and to free the enslaved galaxies from these beings that call themselves Pandorians, led by their leader, Nemesis."

The daughter looked to the skies once more, bright lights flashed then slowly faded, "Do you think father will be okay?"

"Of course he will, Eclipse." The mother held her child close and spoke quietly to herself, "Please, be okay."

Inside the mother ship of the Pandorians there was mass activity as sparks and soldiers flew in all directions, Pandorian drones escorted prisoners to the bridge where Nemesis was stationed, giving orders to his commanders. Pandorians were basically little green men, their heads were flat like frogs and their eyes were orange and they walked on two (bendy) legs, in a way they looked like frogs but they wore metallic armour and were far more sinister.

The prisoners were presented before Nemesis who stood above them from his observation deck, "_More prisoners from the Serene Alpha Unit._" Blared one of the drones.

"Aah, Alpha Unit, tell me, what is your pitiful leader plotting to stop me?" Nemesis asked calmly.

At first there was silence from the Serenians, then one spoke out, "We'll never betray our President, and we will never surrender to you!" This was met with cheers from his fellow comrades.

Nemesis closed his eyes and simply smiled, then he opened his eyes again, "Oh, but you have already surrendered to me. In fact, you will rejoice in joining my cause for universal domination. Computer, activate the DNA accelerator!"

There was a beep and then a large device came down from the ceiling, the prisoners were motioned to the centre of the floor with the device hanging over them. Glass barriers closed all around them and the device spread out different arms as if the prisoners were in some sort of weird blender. At the base of the arm was the DNA core, it was oval shaped and had a white gem in it, the gem flickered like there was a fire within it. Then the lights dimmed and the mechanism began to rotate, the gem began to sparkle and then the whole thing erupted thousands of different colours, the prisoners disappeared from view but their screams of pain could be heard as Nemesis looked on, smirking as he smoothed his beard.

The device shut down and retracted into the ceiling, as the smoke cleared, the prisoners stepped forth, their DNA had been mutated making them half Serenian and half Pandorian. Their skin was now Serenian blue with Pandorian green scales added and their heads were now hairless as their eyes were now blood shot and red rimmed. They stood in formation with their minds now conditioned to serve their new master, "All hail, Nemesis!" they chanted.

"Indeed, now get to your fighters and take down every single defence, I want that planet!" Nemesis ordered, the hybrids bowed and marched to their designated areas. One of the commanders who bore a deep scare across his face walked over to his leader.

"Master, 40% of the planets defences has been crushed so far!" said the commander.

"That's not good enough, where is the President of Serene?" growled Nemesis.

"We have yet to locate him master, but it's only a matter of time." The commander said, careful not to say anything that would get himself killed.

As the fight continued over the planet, the President of Serene had banded a small group of his fighters together for a full frontal attack; one of his men had managed to transfer info on the DNA accelerator before he was mutated. The President knew that if that device remained operational, all of his people would be turned into slaves for this race of megalomaniacs; he had to do whatever it took to put that weapon out of commission, permanently.

"Right," he radioed to his troops, "Red group take the left side and Blue group take the right side, the distraction should give me enough time to target the bridge!"

"_Good luck, sir,_" the troops replied.

The fighters made for their positions, attacking the mother ship from both sides, leaving the President to fire all his weapons at the command deck. It was a direct hit as the bridge went up in flames.

Nemesis held onto a railing as the vacuum from the large crack sucked out drones, hybrids and Pandorians. Then the DNA accelerator began to bend as the force tugged at it before its core snapped off and flew out into deep space.

Finally an oxygen field was erected over the crack, sealing it. Nemesis straightened himself and saw the DNA core was missing from his precious machine, one of his generals managed to locate it, "Sir, it's entered the Vortex Maze, there's no way of recovering it!"

Nemesis slowly turned to look at the planet; this tiny world had stood in his way and now taken his ultimate weapon away from him, without the core the DNA accelerator would not be able to work, his calm expression turned into boiling fury, "DESTROY THEM! BURN THIS WORLD TILL THERES NOTHING LEFT!" he bellowed, his body shaking violently with rage.

The remaining Pandorian fighters began to rain down on the planet, with the mother ship now slowly making its way closer to Serene, preparing to eradicate the entire world.

* * *

Meanwhile, the DNA core floated into the violet nebula called the Vortex Maze, it was filled with wormholes that would open at different times and would take you to different locations across the universe. A wormhole opened up and swallowed the core, sending it across space and spitting it out near a green/blue planet called Earth.

As the core entered the planets atmosphere, it burst into flames and the heat began to melt the structure, twisting and bending its shape, the gem however remained the same. Eventually it fell out of the night sky and crashed into a forest in California, the fires died out and the cores smouldering form now resembled a large boulder with a white gem sticking out of it.

Several hours passed and the core now looked like part of the forest. Soon, a little girl came skipping up the hill, she had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was exploring her surroundings, looking behind trees and lifting up small rocks, she was fascinated with whatever she could find. Then something caught the seven year olds eye, it was a shiny white object sticking out of a rock. She slowly walked over to it, she had not seen anything so large and sparkly, she reached out to touch it and the gem glowed brightly, the girl brought back her hand in case it was dangerous, nothing happened.

The little girl touched it again; it was smooth and appeared to be loose. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled hard, the gem came out easily and the girl fell to the floor holding the white stone. No longer attached the core, the gems brightness died out, leaving just a pearly white stone. The girl ran her hand over it; it was very smooth and also very light as she held it. Just then a mans voice called out.

"Susan! Susie Q? Where are you?" called the man.

The girl got to her feet and ran towards the man who was struggling to get up the small hill, it was her dad. "There you are! How many times have I told you not to wander off on your own? You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry daddy," said Susan, "I just wanted to look around. Look what I've found!"

Karl took the gem from her daughter's hands; it was a white stone but it was two foot long, "That's quite a find Susie Q!"

"Can I keep it? Pleeeease." Pleaded his daughter.

"Alright, just as long as you don't tell your mother about your little solo trip, got it?" said her father.

"Thanyou, thankyou, thankyou!" said Susan, jumping up and down with happiness.

"Come on you little trouble maker, the others at the camp site will be wondering where we've got to!" said Mr Murphy, Susan took his hand and they both made their way down the hill back to their campsite. Susan carrying the white stone under her arm.


	2. Other Professions

**Chapter Two: Other Professions**

_San Francisco__, California_

_20-something years later…_

The summer sun shone brightly as the city was alive with the sounds of heavy machinery and men shouting, it had been a year and a half since the alien probes attack on the city and the government had only just given the go ahead for the rebuilding of San Francisco. The city was in ruins, there were demolished buildings, torn up roads and the Golden Gate Bridge was completely destroyed. Thousands of work men had been assigned to repair all the damages but this wasn't enough, the chief of the operations worked out that it would take many years to get the city up and running again.

Weeks into the operation saw very little done, cranes were set up around the city and streets were slowly being cleared of rubble but no real progress had been made. The summer heat was blisteringly hot, the workmen found it difficult to work; it was like working in the middle of a desert. At midday, the workmen sheltered under the shade of tall buildings, they wiped away the sweat from the foreheads. They were on the verge of giving up when…

_SCREEEEECH!_

The construction workers looked to the skies to see a giant butterfly glide overhead. It landed in the river next to the demolished Golden Gate Bridge and tilted its wing to the river bank where the main work camp was stationed. The work men looked up to see two large figures slide down the butterfly's wing and land in front of them, the men craned their heads up to look at the two giant women now looking down at them.

The first giant woman had wavy golden blonde hair that went down to her waist; she wore black leather pants and a red shirt with a picture of a dragon on it. The other woman had shorter hair that was a platinum blonde colour; she wore a green sleeveless shirt and denim shorts.

"Hello, boys," said Susan Murphy, "Mind if we three lend a hand?"

Since Halloween, the monsters didn't have much to keep them occupied; there had been no monster or alien attacks and no natural disasters that the local rescue forces couldn't handle. And when the monsters' parallel duplicates joined their world, saving the world was becoming less frequent, especially as General Monger had not been seen for ages, so there were no new assignments for them, his troops told them he was away on a 'secret mission'. So the monsters decided to devote their time to helping people in different ways.

Link helped with ocean explorations, he was able to salvage tons of precious treasures from the _Titanic_ and aided in fixing an oil spill near Florida. Fang aided rescue services helping stranded villagers caught in flash floods; he used his long tail to carry individuals off from roofs where they tried to escape the rising waters.

Dr Cockroach became chief scientist on the Presidents Joint Chiefs of Staff; though he was stared at a lot of the time, he loved his new job. Dr Sprocket worked with numerous scientists to help create energies that wouldn't harm the atmosphere; it would mean all nuclear power plants would finally be shut down.

B.O.B had been dumped in landfills to eat up all the rubbish, toxic waste and radioactive materials. He found them all delicious as he ate up tons of rubbish a day; he found the nuclear waste tasted like lemon curd. T.O.M had gone to help endangered rainforests that were being cut down by loggers, by using his abilities as a plant he was able to make new trees grow twice as fast.

Rex stayed at Modesto with the Murphy's and Miller's, he got to run around the open spaces and play with the locals, his job involved digging, mainly foundations for new buildings and excavations. As for Susan, Sarah and Butterflyosaurus, they decided to help with repairs to areas that had bore the brunt of alien/monster attacks. San Francisco was the first port of call.

The workmen were glad of the assistance (more glad it came in the shape of two beautiful women), and soon they all got started with the work. Butterflyosaurus went to get large amounts of building supplies that were from far away places, to Butterflyosaurus that was only half an hour away. When she returned with piles of steel girders, bricks and planks of wood, she would put them in the places the workmen needed them. She continued going back and forth bringing the workforce what they needed.

Sarah carried the heavy girders to the building sites where they were needed and put them into their foundations. The weight of the girders was nothing to the blonde as she bent them into shape so the workmen could weld them together.

Susan meanwhile was carrying tons of bricks to another site; the frame for the building had already been finished and now required the building blocks, the building was the one the alien probe first charged through in order to chase Susan. Susan placed each container of bricks next to the building, leaving the builders free to get cementing.

As the evening drew on, progress had been increased dramatically, the streets were now clear and the workers had all the equipment they needed to rebuild the demolished buildings. The last job of the day was the Golden Gate Bridge, still broken in half after the alien probes defeat. All three monsters helped the main workforce in the reconstruction, Susan and Sarah carried the new beams into their correct places then Butterflyosaurus used her silk thread to hold the beams into place. Susan and Sarah took several of the workmen in their hands and lowered them to the lower beams that needed welding, it was more secure than sitting on a plank of wood suspended by rope.

Soon the main beams that connected the two ends of the bridge were in place and secure, the welders carried on welding the rest of the bridge by themselves as the monsters returned to the work base, they were worn out but pleased with themselves.

Susan and Sarah sat with their backs to Butterflyosaurus' leg; various workers that passed them by were surprised that working in the sun all day the girls weren't bathed in sweat, Dr Cockroach had explained that at their size it would take a temperature far hotter than humans could survive in just to make them sweat.

The chief of the workforce walked up to them, "Thank you ladies, you helped shave many months off this restoration project!"

"Just doing what we can to help," said Susan, Butterflyosaurus growled in agreement, the chief smiled as he turned and went back to his office.

Then something vibrated in Sarah's back pocket, she reached in and took out her mobile earpiece that Dr Sprocket had invented for them, it was better than carrying a walkie talkie everywhere, she put the earpiece on and answered the call.

"Hello? Oh, hi Doc, we were just finishi…what?" she paused, Susan sat up as a look of worry spread across her sisters face, something was wrong.

"Alright we'll be there as fast as we can," Sarah switched off her earpiece and put it back in her pocket, "Dr Cockroach said an alien creature has landed in the middle of Modesto, its heading straight for our parent's homes!"

"Come on," Susan shot to her feet, the two climbed onto Butterflyosaurus' back, "B, we need to get back home as fast as possible!"

The giant butterfly spread her wings and thrust them down, the force lifted her off the ground and with another thrust, she sped off into the darkening sky. Susan and Sarah held onto their friend's fur tightly, they were praying the alien creature hadn't harmed anyone.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon as Butterflyosaurus landed in Modesto; she placed her feet in the street of Susan and Sarah's home and lowered her wing. Susan and Sarah slid down it and jumped onto their home street, ready to fight the alien creature. They looked around but there was nothing there, not even people or their fellow monsters.

"Hello?" called Susan, "Is anyone here?"

Almost simultaneously, the doors of every house opened and hundreds of people poured out into the streets like ants. And instead of being in a panic they were cheering and applauding the girls, they looked at each other in confusion.

Then Susan's parents and Sarah's parents stepped in front of the crowds with the monsters, "Surprise!" they called, "Happy Birthday girls!"


	3. Lets Get This Party Started

**Chapter Three: Lets Get This Parted Started**

Susan and Sarah stared with their mouths open, suddenly their confusion turned into complete surprise. They took each others hands and screamed like school girls, jumping up and down and making the ground shake. With all the hard work they had been doing they had completely forgotten that today was their birthday (being parallel meant that their birthdays were on the same day as well).

"Good job keeping it a secret, B!" Link called to his buddy.

The giantess' turned to the butterfly, "Did you know about all this?" Sarah quizzed the bug.

Butterflyosaurus looked the other way and attempted to whistle but having only two teeth meant it only came out as a raspberry. Sarah simply nudged the bug in the foot and they knelt down to their family and friends, "I don't really know what to say," Susan said, all a flutter.

"You girls don't have to say anything," said Mr Murphy, "it's your birthday so come and celebrate it with us!"

The girls soon got stuck in with the parties that seemed to be going on all over Modesto, they chatted to different groups of people and enjoyed food and drink specifically made from the Modesto snack food plant. Their monster friends also mingled in with the crowds, Link and Fang went from group to group chatting up hundreds of different women, trying to impress but not getting very far. B.O.B and T.O.M had drunk too much lemonade and were now 'wasted' as they stumbled along the streets laughing.

"_I gotta feeling,_" sang B.O.B and T.O.M together, "_That tonight's gonna be a good night!_"

Dr Sprocket was working on his home built dj set made from broken up cars which originally belonged to local residents. As he beated out tunes, the crowds danced to the music with Dr Cockroach in the middle of the crowd showing off his dancing skills.

Rex was giving children rides down the streets; the kids loved him and gave him belly rubs as a reward. Butterflyosaurus stayed on the outskirts of the town, swaying to the music from Dr Sprocket's decks.

Later, Susan and Sarah returned to their parents, they were still flustered from the surprise. They gave their folks hugs, careful not to squeeze too tightly and then sat in front of their houses. When Sarah's group arrived in this dimension, General W.R. Monger was able to acquire a home for her parents, right next to Susan's parents. Their moms soon fetched the girls' presents from behind the houses (with the help of Link and Fang as the presents were quite big). Their dads delivered the rest in two trucks (they were too big and heavy even for the fish ape and the snake), "Hope you like them, girls," Mrs Miller smiled.

The girls took it in turns to open their presents, Susan got new clothes consisting of jeans, sneakers, jumpers and skirts, an enlarged mobile phone, a headband and an enlarged photo of her with all her friends. Sarah also got new clothes and an enlarged stereo, sunglasses and a wrist bracelet that had pictures of her friends on it. There were also smaller presents from the townsfolk, some involving fruit baskets and cards. The giantess' were both really pleased with what they had they got but Mr Murphy said there was one last present for Susan.

He went inside to go get it, everyone waited to see what it was, B.O.B and T.O.M could barely stand the suspense. Eventually Karl came out again holding a large white box with a pink ribbon wrapped round it, he handed it to his daughter who held it in her hand, "I think you'll find this the best present of all," he said.

Susan carefully tore the ribbon off and slowly lifted the lid off the box, revealing what was inside. She gasped as her hand covered her mouth, Sarah looked over her sister's shoulder to see what it was, and she too gasped at the box's contents. Susan reached into the box with two fingers and pulled out a gold chain with a shinning white gem on the end. The monsters were transfixed at the bright stone; it was slightly larger than a bowling ball.

"Mary mother of-" started Fang, Dr Sprocket slapped him before he could finish.

"Oh, daddy, is this…?" Susan struggled for words.

"The very white stone that you and I found on that camping holiday when you were a little girl," her dad revealed, "I had it made into a necklace."

"It's beautiful." breathed Sarah.

"It is," smiled Susan, "oh thank you so much, daddy." She leant forward and kissed her dad and her mom, then Sarah helped Susan put the necklace round her neck, the white gem glistened in the street lights.

A bark from Rex signalled that there was still a party to finish, Dr Sprocket returned to his decks and Dr Cockroach continued doing his break dancing.

A while later Butterflyosaurus had to bid goodbye to everyone, it was getting late and Esqargantua would be getting worried. The butterfly spread her wings and rose into the night sky until she disappeared into the darkness. Link and Fang were running out of women to impress as the night went on.

* * *

It was now past midnight and most of the townsfolk had gone back to their homes, some were still laughing about and having a good time. Dr Sprocket was now converting his dj set back into several cars, Fang had disappeared and the brainless duo were unconscious on the floor, surrounded by bottles of lemonade.

Susan was sitting in the back garden of her house, her back against the building and her feet dipped in the swimming pool, the water overflowing onto the grass, she held the gem necklace in her hand as she looked into the clear starry sky.

"So what's the story behind the jewellery, my dear?" came Dr Cockroach's voice. Susan looked behind her to see Dr Cockroach and Link climbing onto the roof to sit next to her.

"When I was little I went camping with my dad one summer, I went exploring into the woods and found a boulder with this white gem sticking out of it, I touched it and it flashed brightly, then came loose. Since then I've had it in my bedroom, a sort of memory of that holiday."

"When you say 'little'," Link began but a shot from Doc caused him to be quiet.

"How's the rest of the party going?" Susan asked them.

"Well," Doc reported, "The brainless bunch are snoring loudly, Dr Sprocket is giving three of the residents their cars back after he turned them into his music set, Rex is having his night time walkie round the town and Fang is at some students apartment participating in a game of Guitar Hero."

"All that work and I didn't get one phone number," grumbled Link.

"Oh, didn't you?" smirked Dr Cockroach, "you should've been on the dance floor more." He waved notes of paper in the fish apes face.

"You didn't!" stuttered Link.

"Girls like disco dudes apparently!" said Doc, thumbing through the papers. Link muttered incomprehensibly under his breath.

"Oh, by the way," Dr Cockroach remembered, "That Derek and his camera crew tried to get in and film stuff, but we had security throw them out!"

"Douchebag," snorted Link, "Just trying to get exclusive pictures of the birthday girls."

"Where's Sarah?" asked Susan, she hadn't seen her for a while.

"Last I saw her she was making out with some guy on the top of a house," Link replied.

"Well, it seems that the dear child is settling into this strange new world quite nicely, good for her." said Dr Cockroach happily.

"Wait! My little sisters making out with some boy?" Susan stated, she wasn't sure what to make of this.

"A: technically she's not your sister! B: she's old enough to kiss who she likes! And C: little?" Link pointed out.

"Look at you all 'protective big sis'," grinned Dr Cockroach, "Don't you think she deserves some happiness after everything that's happened to her?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…It's just a bit of a surprise, that's all." sighed Susan, "On another subject…where's Monger? He could've turned up for at least a few minutes!"

"All I keep hearing is that he's on some secret mission," said Link, "Like there's many 'secrets' going round these days!"

Susan gripped her necklace and looked up to the glittering sky again, "Do you think there's any life out there? You know, life that doesn't want to destroy our world?"

"Maybe," theorized Doc, "the universe's parameters are beyond anything so there must be at least one species out there of the friendly type."

"Well we could do with some friendly visits for a change instead of all the 'I am gonna destroy your world' stuff." grunted Link.

The three monsters sat in silence from then on, all looking up at the full moon. Unaware that, in Susan's hand, the white gem was starting to glow like it did when it first came to Earth.

* * *

_Earths upper atmosphere_

_Three Minutes Later..._

_"__Master, we are receiving a signal! It's faint but traceable! You were correct; the DNA core is on this planet!_"

"At last! After all these years!"

* * *

**My computer is gradually falling to pieces so updates will be slightly slow. sorry.**

**And the 'What If' series is on hold until further notice. again sorry. :-/**


	4. Gossip

**Chapter Four: Gossip**

_Fresno, California_

_One Week Later…_

Mr Charles Bradford was a business manager, he was sitting in his office trying to keep his files tidy and in order, it had been one of those days where he should've just stayed in bed, though if he did he would get an earful from the missus. His office was on the top floor of the five storey building, the grubby windows reflected the strong sunlight, its rays heating up the whole building like an oven. The air con was on the blink again and they were still waiting for the repairmen to come and fix it.

It was just as well that the boss was the only one in today, the combine number of bodies in a small space would have the whole building impossible to stay in. But he had sent the staff home for a different reason, a reason that would have got his employees even hotter under the collar. Then there was a loud tap on the window behind him, he didn't jump however, it was as if he was expecting it. He looked at his clock, "_Eleven thirty, right on time_." He thought.

He got up from his chair, straightened his tie and tucked in his shirt, making himself look more decent. He then turned round and was greeted with four large eyes peering through the window, looking at him. He still didn't flinch; instead he walked towards the window and opened it, sticking his head out the window to see the giant heads of Susan and Sarah.

"Right on time, girls, you never let me down." He said to them.

"Well it would be rude to be late," said Susan.

"I take it everyone else is gone?" asked Sarah.

"Yes I gave them the day off," said Charles, "if they were still here when you were clearing these buildings they would never get any work done."

Sarah laughed in agreement, "Okay, if you'll make your way home now and we'll get on with our work!"

Mr Bradford nodded and closed the window; he picked up his jacket and left his office. Susan and Sarah knelt down to set up their gear, another of their jobs they had decided to do was window cleaning, being 50 feet tall meant that they could reach and clean most windows in just under a few minutes. For this they had changed back into their old jumpsuits so as to keep their other clothes clean, Susan had tucked her necklace under her shirt to keep it dry.

Soon Mr Bradford had left the building and driven off in his company car, leaving the girls free to clean the several five-storey buildings without distraction. They took out their giant sponges and used water from nearby fire hydrants to fill their giant buckets, each capable of holding enough water to fill a swimming pool. Dr Cockroach had managed to assemble the enormous cleaning apparatus, even making gallons of washing up liquid for the soap.

Susan and Sarah were now well underway with scrubbing the buildings down with their soapy sponges; the five buildings were soon all covered in soap suds. As the midday sun shone through the cracks in the clouds, Susan looked over at Sarah; she seemed distant, as if her mind was on other things.

"So… Link told me you were with a guy?" she asked the blonde giant.

Sarah snapped back to reality when her sister spoke, "Oh, er, I didn't know he saw me?"

"Yes, so…." paused Susan, wanting details. "Tell me everything,"

Sarah took a deep breath and began to tell her, "Well…"

* * *

_Modesto Party_

_One Week Ago…_

Sarah slowly wandered down the streets, smiling and waving at people who called out to her, all these people she still didn't know yet. She wanted a little time to herself, the others were all having the time of their lives and her sister was chatting to friends who were once her bridesmaids.

Sarah soon found herself on the outer rim of Modesto, the houses were more spaced out and more modern looking, they also appeared to be empty as the occupants were likely still at the party, Sarah found a large enough house that had a 'For Sale' sign at the front, she peered inside and saw it was empty. She walked round to the back and sat down, lying against the building, she brought her knees up to a chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She sighed deeply as she looked at the open grounds in front of her; her mind was crowded with different thoughts. She was happy that she had a whole new life ahead of her, she had friends, she had her family, she even had a sister now in Susan. She was living her life as an independent person, and yet, there were many things that she would now never get to experience.

A small tear developed in the corner of her eye, she wiped it away with her arm, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Sarah jumped with a start, there stood a guy by her foot, she hadn't seen anyone walk up to her. She felt embarrassed now that someone had seen her cry, "Er, it's nothing, I'm fine," she said, putting on a smile.

"Come on," the guy insisted, "Looks like you could do with a shoulder to cry on," he paused for a second, rethinking his words, "Or someone to sit on your shoulder whilst you cry?"

Sarah uttered a quiet laugh, "Oh, you don't want to know,"

"Then why did I ask?" the guy said, raising his arms, "Trust me, I'm a good listener!"

"Alright," sighed Sarah, she leant forward and picked the guy up in her hands, on closer inspection he was actually good looking with short cropped hair that was a jet black colour, he looked unshaven but it suited him. Sarah gently placed him on her shoulder, "Maybe you could tell me your name first?"

"Sure, my names Matthew Steel, I look after the horses at the Modesto Ranch!" said Matthew.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew. Guess you know my name?" said Sarah.

"Who doesn't?"

"Good point!"

"Now come on, tell me what's wrong,"

"Well, it's just…I have this new life that's way better than my old one, but there are so many things from my old life that I'll never be able to do now." Said Sarah, she felt her eyes watering again.

"Hey, you can do anything that anyone else can do," Matthew reassured her, gently patting her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sarah said in a sarcastic tone, "I doubt I'll ever find the right person to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Of course you'll find someone, I mean; any guy would be the luckiest guy in the world to be with you!" Matthew told her.

"Really?" said Sarah, turning her head to look at Matthew.

"Are you kidding? You were the most beautiful woman in town tonight!"

"You think so?"

"Sure, I mean, you're the most beautiful woman in any…"

Without warning, Sarah cupped hold of Matthew and kissed him, Matthew was taken by surprise. Sarah suddenly opened her eyes, realising what she was doing and quickly pulled away with utter shock on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking of!" she said.

"Don't be sorry," Matthew reassured her, "Feeling better now though right?"

Sarah looked away for a second, she was feeling better, she felt even better from holding Matthew in her hands.

His words had made her sadness melt away into nothingness, there was something about him that made her want to just kiss him again, but her head was overruling her heart saying that it was a mistake, that she had probably scared him by kissing him, just like with Eric.

"If you want to finish that kiss then you'll have to come over here, I can't reach you see!" Smiled Matthew.

Sarah chuckled as her head suddenly changed its mind to: _GO FOR IT! _Sarah leaned forward and kissed him, this time he kissed her back, first kissing her bottom lip and then her top lip. After a few minutes they finally parted, "Wow, you're a good kisser, Matthew!" said Sarah.

"Please, call me Matt," he said

"Okay, Matt." she said, "How about we make ourselves a bit more comfortable?"

Sarah got to her knees and turned round, placing Matt on the roof of the house; he sat down as Sarah drew herself up to the side of the house, the two then kissed again, long and deep. Sarah placed her fingers on his back whilst he stroked her jaw, the feeling made her feel warm inside, Susan had her special necklace but this made her feel like she had the best present of all.

* * *

_Fresno_

_Present Day…_

"Aww," gushed Susan, "that's so sweet!"

"I know, and then we spent the rest of the night getting to know each other till morning. He was born in Florida but moved here six years ago and now works at the Modesto Ranch!" said Sarah.

"Wow, a cute guy who works with horses…" Susan thought.

"The perfect guy!" declared Sarah, "I'm seeing him again on Saturday!"

"Good for you," beamed Susan, "I told you that you would find someone didn't I?"

"Hey, if you want, Matt said he knows a few guys that you might be interested in?" Sarah told her.

"Thanks, sis, I'd love that!" said her sister, the two then hugged each other, happy that even though they were giants they were still able to carry on with their lives. Caught up in the moment, Susan retracted to gather herself, Sarah did the same, "Come on we'd better get back to work or these buildings will get sud stains all over them!"

Evening was drawing on and the girls stood back to admire their handy work, the grubby office blocks were now spotless, they sparkled as the sunlight bounced off them. Their jumpsuits had seen better days, they were soggy and had dirt on the pant legs, their main clothes were back home so they packed up their things and took off down the highway back towards Modesto.

The giantess' walked down the freeway, the arrangement was that they would stop just outside Madera and Butterflyosaurus would come to pick them up and take them the rest of the way back. The sun was approaching the horizon as the girls reached their usual meeting point and sat on the bank next to the freeway, waiting for the sight of a giant butterfly.

They waited but there was nothing in the sky, Susan was getting concerned, it wasn't like B to be late. Sarah flicked through her new mobile, checking her messages, "Is there anything about Butterflyosaurus?" Susan asked her.

"No, but there are some weird messages here…" said Sarah as she browsed through the texts.

"Weird ones?" said Susan.

"Yeah, there's one from Dr Cockroach that says: _Can't be happening! Head for the…_it ends there!"

"That doesn't sound like Doc?" frowned Susan.

"And there's one from Fang: _They're all around! Don't let them..._"

Susan was getting worried now, it sounded as if something was after her friends. "Any others?"

"Yeah, one from B.O.B!"

"What does it say?"

"_Are you paying too much for your car insurance?_"

Susan rolled her eyes, only B.O.B could write a message when something might be after him, well perhaps T.O.M as well. Sarah scrolled through the other messages; they were all weird warnings from their friends.

"What's going on?" said Susan, these messages were starting to scare her, if something was coming for them then something might be coming for them too. Sarah too was becoming nervous after flicking through her inbox; she switched off her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. She got up and joined Susan in the middle of the highway.

It was quiet, eerily quiet, there would usually be some cars passing by but for the last half hour there was nothing. With an enormous roar, several jets flew over their heads, the girls screamed as they covered their ears. The jets were followed by choppers and tanks rolling up the road, they drew to a halt around the girls, they looked confused and frightened.

Then a familiar jet came into a view, it was the jet that the monsters used for transport, it halted in mid air then lowered itself down, landing in front of them.

The girls were expecting General Monger to step out as the cargo bay doors opened but instead appeared a tall, thin man with greased black hair and a thin moustache that rested neatly on his lip; he had the rank of General.

"Who are you?" asked Susan.

"You will address me as General Crowe," he said firmly, "Monsters; you are to come with us at once!"


	5. Discharged

**Chapter Five: Discharged**

_Cabinet War Room_

_Three Weeks Ago…_

President Hathaway was at his lowest point, his joint chiefs of staff were all whispering behind his back and his fellow Americans had turned their back on him. His popularity had been dealt a great blow ever since the nuclear missile fiasco. He had pressed the wrong button and instead of getting a latté he almost began a world wide nuclear disaster. Or he would have done if the missiles hadn't been disarmed so they could be polished at that time.

For the staff, this was the last straw. They had had enough of the Presidents constant blunders and wanted him to stand down from office. The president had one ace up his sleeve though, General W.R. Monger. He was one of the few people left who supported Hathaway and no one would speak out because they were afraid of the general.

One afternoon the President was observing one of the monitors in the war room, it showed a TV station showing a collection of the monsters fighting different aliens, the scrolling headline said: _Collection of monsters finest battles!_

Hathaway sighed; at least he had done thing right whilst he was in office, freeing monsters to protect the planet. The main doors opened and General Monger walked in, he peered into the dimly lit room and spotted Hathaway. He somersaulted over the railing and opened his parachute, landing next to the president.

"Mr President," said Monger.

"Afternoon, Warren," sighed Hathaway, "What's the latest?"

"Sir, I have done all I can but its all to no avail. Your joint chiefs of staff have lost confidence in you, the oppositions are ordering you stand down and a voting poll from the American people has revealed that only 10 percent see you fit to continue in office." said Monger gravely.

Hathaway removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, it was like he could see the end of his presidency approaching on an expressway train. He put his glasses back on and turned to Monger.

"Don't you worry though, Charles," said Monger, placing a hand on his shoulder, "As long as I'm around those nerds won't dare say anything against you. Not in person anyway."

"Thank you, Warren," sighed Hathaway.

Just then the main doors opened again, Hathaway and Monger started at the sudden bang of the doors; they looked to see a thin looking military man standing there, his hands behind his back as he returned the glares.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Monger.

"The names General Crowe, leader of operations in Sector 9!"

"Sector 9? Never heard of it!"

"Never will. I'm right in assuming that you are General Monger?"

"That's correct, what ya want?"

Crowe smirked, his thin moustache tilting up as he slowly descended the stairs. "I'm here on behalf of the government, I've been looking through your personnel files, quite some history you have!"

Monger clenched his fists; he didn't like people snooping through pages of his life. Crowe continued to smirk.

"It appears that the government has as much confidence in you as the public has with the President, what with you being in your 90's and all."

"My age has never affected my duty," Monger snarled, "Look here, mister; I've been fighting for this since before you started drinking milk from a carton!"

Crowe's smile lowered slightly, "Be that as it may, the government has granted my request that you receive your discharge papers!"

Hathaway's jaw dropped, Monger's fist clenched tightly, "You're kicking me outta the U.S. military?"

"Oh, not just me, the Joint Chiefs of Staff have agreed that you are not fit to be in service anymore. Old age is affecting your judgement on situations that are important to our planet!"

"That's bull…" yelled Monger, he began to advance on Crowe with his fists raised, Crowe however snapped his fingers and several soldiers entered the war room and apprehended Monger, he struggled to free himself but the soldiers restrained him, "If you think I'm gonna let you just kick me outta uniform then you got another thing coming!"

"Oh, really?" scoffed Crowe, leaning forward to look Monger in the eye, "And what might that be?"

Monger took the opportunity and head butted Crowe in the face, he recoiled holding his nose, there was no blood but the look on his face showed great pain and anger.

"Seems we should've thrown you out sooner," Crowe spat, "Assaulting a fellow general!"

One of the soldiers then punched Monger in the stomach, Hathaway raised his arm in protest but another soldier blocked his way, "General Monger is in charge of Area 52 and supervisor to the monsters! He's too vital to be discharged!" he pointed out.

"Don't you worry about that," Crowe smiled again, "I'll be taking command of Area 52 and your precious monsters!" He turned to look at Monger again, "As for you, let's see how you like being locked up in a large metal cell. Guards, take this degenerate to Area 52 and lock him up!"

"No, you can't do this!" screamed Monger as the soldiers dragged him up the stairs and out the door, his screams of protest could still be heard as he was dragged down the corridor. Crowe turned to Hathaway; he was as white as a sheet.

"Mr President." Nodded Crowe, he turned and left the War Room leaving Hathaway alone once again. The president slumped into one of the chairs and banged his head on the table in defeat. Now that his last supporter was gone, there was no one to stop him losing his presidency.

* * *

He wasn't wrong, two weeks later the war room was filled with all the leaders of the opposition; they were all staring at President Hathaway at the end of the table. At the other end of the table sat a man about the same age as him, his hair slicked back and eyes cold looking. A hush descended the room and the man stood up, he held up a piece of paper with many signatures on it.

"Ladies and gentleman," he addressed everyone, "We are here today to correct the errors of the past few years, errors made by a man who doesn't know how to run a country and give its citizens what they need,"

Hathaway was about to stand up in protest but the sheer number of people against him forced him to stay seated.

"We have endured long enough and now I, Charles Sarkissian, present President Hathaway with this letter demanding that he step down from office. I have the signatures of all government members and those in this room with me signed on this letter!"

The letter was passed to the president, he read it slowly, it pained him to see so many signatures telling him to 'get lost'. He had to turn the paper over to see the rest of the signatures. He placed the paper on the table and blew out his cheeks; it was over, with Monger now a prisoner of his former base, he had no way of holding these people back, he had to surrender.

He stood up from his chair and straightened his suit, "Then I hereby renounce my presidency affect of immediately."

Hathaway could hear sighs of relief come from several persons in the room, it hurt him how many people disliked him now, "Will there be a re-election?"

"No need," said Sarkissian, "A private vote was held three days ago on who will take over at the white house. It has been decided that I will now be in charge of this country's welfare!"

Hathaway dipped his head and turned to leave as Sarkissian addressed his audience, "My people, we have a golden opportunity at our finger tips. The chance to correct the mistakes that have been made. And as my first act as president, I withdraw the Hail Mary Pass and decree that all monsters are to be returned to custody!"

"What?" spluttered Hathaway, turning round at the mention of this order, "Those monsters have saved this world numerous times. Releasing them was not an irrational decision!"

"That decision was made without any thought in the long run," said Sarkissian, "These so called 'heroes' may have saved the day on several occasions, but it was nothing that our U.S. military couldn't have handled, and my advisers have given me the full report of the damage these monsters have made in the process. My decision is final: The monsters are to be returned to their high-security prison."

Hathaway, with nothing left to say, turned and sadly walked out of the room. Sarkissian turned and spoke to a member of his staff, General Crowe.

"General, the monsters need recapturing; they will not go down without a fight!"

"Just leave it me, sir!" grinned Crowe.

In no time, Crowe had started rounding up the monsters as they were busy with their daily routines, Link and Fang were the most difficult to apprehend but they were quickly sedated and locked away. Crowe had Butterflyosaurus shot out of the sky and tied up and then easily captured B.O.B and T.O.M by asking them to go back to prison. Dr Cockroach had been away on a business trip to Thailand so he hadn't learned of what had happened in the War Room, soon he too was captured.

In no time, Crowe had rounded up all the monsters and carried out a few 'side missions' along the way until only two monsters were left.

Ginormica and Titana were found by a freeway outside Madera, they were confused by the appearance of all the military men and artillery. General Crowe addressed himself to them, "Monsters; you are to come with us at once!"


	6. Square One

**Chapter Six****: Square One**

_Outside Madera_

_Present Day…_

"Go with you? Where?" frowned Susan.

"Back to where you came from," said Crowe, "High-security Prison!"

The girls stepped back in horror, "Why? What for?" demanded Sarah.

"You've outstayed your welcome in the human world," growled Crowe, "Besides you're already dressed for your return!" he looked at the giantess' in their old prison outfits.

"We earned our freedom from the President ages ago," Susan told the General, "You can't just throw us back in!"

"Yes, we can," Crowe said, the darkness in his tone sent chills down Sarah's spine. "Things have changed, your Hail Mary Pass has expired and now its time for you freaks to be put back in your cages!"

"General Monger won't allow this!" Sarah pointed out, "He'll put you in your place!"

"Ha! That old windbag has no authority any more, I'm in charge now. Men, contain these monsters!"

The soldiers began advancing on the girls, their guns trained on them as the tanks started rolling behind them, their turrets raised. Susan and Sarah were surrounded as the circle around them closed smaller and smaller, Susan knew they had to stand their ground, she raised her foot and stamped hard on the ground, shaking the ground.

"Don't come a step closer," Susan warned the advancing soldiers, they stopped in their tracks but they had no emotion on their faces, not even fear.

Crowe simply laughed off the resistance, "If you will not come quietly then we're gonna have to do it the more forceful way, my favourite!"

A chopper hovered above the general and revealed a weird looking cannon on its underbelly, the cannon whirred as it targeted the girls, Crowe pointed at the monsters and gave the order, "FIRE NEURAL IMMOBOLIZER!"

"The wha…?" Sarah began, the cannon lit up and fired a white energy beam which hit the blonde in the face. Susan spun round in alarm as Sarah staggered back from the blast.

"Sarah! Are you alright?"

"Susan…" slurred Sarah, "What just…"

The blonde's eyes slid shut and she toppled to the ground, narrowly missing a dozen soldiers who managed to dive out the way. Susan knelt beside her sister and tried to wake her up but it was no use, whatever that weapon was it had knocked Sarah out cold.

Susan could hear the general laughing behind her back, white hot fury was boiling inside Susan; this guy shows up and demands they go back to prison and now he had shot her sister in the face. Susan could fell the hatred burning within her, she thought at any moment she was going to burst into flames with anger and she couldn't control it. Standing up, she turned to face Crowe, her face contorted with rage, "No one does that to my sister!" she bellowed.

It was more anger than she had ever felt before, stepping forward, she raised her fist ready to smash the general. Crowe stepped back and gave a hand movement to his troops; several metallic cables instantly wrapped themselves around Susan's wrists, holding her back. The cables were attached to tanks that started to pull her away from the general; it was like a tug-o-war as Susan pulled as hard as she could to reach Crowe. She was within striking distance when a loud rattling sound rang out and Susan felt dozens of pin pricks on the back of head.

"Ow!" she cried, moving her hand to her head, the distraction granted the soldiers enough time to throw another cable, this time round her neck. She choked as the tanks finally pulled her onto her back; she tried to pull the cables from her throat as they constricted tightly. She struggled for breath as the cannon chopper hovered above her, its gun trained on her and fired the white laser at her face. Susan felt her body go numb and her vision become blurry, before passing out she could've sworn she heard Crowe laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Susan's eyes fluttered open, her vision going in an out of focus. Finally her blurred vision cleared and she saw her knees bunched close to her. She tried to move her body but she couldn't budge, looking round she saw she had been placed into a tightly packed metal crate. The only light was from several small slits in the walls so she could breathe. She started to panic, she didn't know how long she had been in there or if she was going to spend the rest of her life in this confined space.

She began to hyper ventilate when the side of the crate suddenly came free and Susan spilled out of the metal box and onto the smooth floor, she laid on her side for a moment as her breath finally slowed down and the feeling in her limbs came back to her.

She opened her eyes again and saw Dr Cockroach, Link and T.O.M standing worried over her, "Susan, are you alright?"

"Uh, I think so," she said, slowly she sat up and rubbed her aching joints. A large thump caught Susan's ear, she looked over her shoulder to see that Sarah had also been released from a tight metal crate and was now being helped up by Fang, Dr Sprocket and B.O.B.

"Sis, are you alright?"

"I-I think so, where are we?"

"Take a good look," said Link.

The girls looked up and saw, to their dismay; they were in the large holding cell of Area 52. At the other end of the room sat Butterflyosaurus, her fur appeared singed in several places and her wings drooped on the floor, Rex sat next to her, whimpering his concern.

"Damn soldiers," snarled Link, "Shot B out of the sky!"

"They've been violent with all their apprehensions!" added Sprocket. "They dismantled my whole body, feet first so I couldn't run!"

"They also tied Rex up with cables that nearly cut his legs off," added Dr Cockroach, "But that wasn't the worst of it. Sarah, you might want to prepare yourself!"

"Why?" puzzled Sarah, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Fang whistled loudly to Rex, the cretaceous canine stood up and walked over to the group. There was something lying on his back and as he got closer the object turned out to be the form of a human being, Sarah's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror. On Rex's back, battered and bloodied, was Matthew Steel.

"Oh my god, Matt!" said Sarah through her hands, horrified. Matt's right arm was in a sling and his shoulder was heavily bandaged, his face was covered in bruises and his clothes were ripped and covered in his own blood. Slowly, he opened his blackened eyes and saw the weeping Sarah hovering over him.

"Hi, gorgeous," he smiled, "Is it Saturday already?"

Sarah let out a sad half-smile, even when nearly beaten to death he was still able to look happy. She gently scooped him off Rex's back and cradled him in her arms; he turned to look at her friends and gave a weak wave to Susan, "Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Susan waved back, "Circumstances could've been better!" Her hand returned to the back of her head as the stinging feeling returned.

Matt looked down at Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket and raised his hand to them, "Thanks again docs for getting that bullet outta my shoulder!"

"You were shot!" cried Sarah, nearly dropping Matt.

"We didn't get round to telling her that part yet!" explained Link.

"What happened?" Sarah asked the fish-ape.

Link and Fang stepped forward from the crowd to tell Sarah what had happened, "It was our day off and we thought we'd see for ourselves what this 'Matt' guy was like so we popped into Modesto to see him." Link said.

"When we came up to your parent's house there were military vehicles everywhere," continued Fang, "When they saw us they started firing weird laser things at us, during the commotion we saw your parents being led into the vehicles, Matt was with them and managed to get a few good punches in but then those assholes started clubbing him with their guns and one shot him in the shoulder, before we passed out we heard one of them say he was to be locked up with us!"

Susan and Sarah couldn't believe this; their parents had been arrested too. "Are our parents here?" asked Susan, still rubbing her head.

"No, only Matt came with us, the docs managed to fix him up," said Link.

"He'll be alright now," said Dr Cockroach.

Sarah nodded to the docs before turning to Matt, her eyes flooding with tears, Matt touched her hand with his free hand, "Hey, don't worry about it. Us Steel's are tough!"

"So where did they take our parents?" asked Susan.

"The guards won't tell us anything," said B.O.B, "They're all tight lipped and stone faced!"

Dr Sprocket looked over to see Susan with her hand still on her head; she had been doing it for a few minutes now. "My dear, is something wrong?"

"It's just; before I was knocked out I got this annoying pain in the back of my head."

"How about you lay down and I'll take a look?"

Susan nodded and laid on her side with her head on the cold floor, Dr Sprocket walked around to look at the back of her head. She could feel the robot doc parting different strands of her thick white hair, when he applied pressure to certain points the pain seemed to fade. A few moments later Sprocket stopped and the sound of him staggering back could be heard, "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"My dear," he gulped, "You've been shot in the head!"

The monsters all looked up in alarm, Dr Cockroach's antennas sprung up, B.O.B's jaw dropped to the floor and Sarah went as white as a sheet. Susan's eyes began to water, she wanted to know how bad it was but Dr Sprocket motioned her to keep still, "Am-am I gonna die?" she began to cry.

Dr Sprocket examined the wounds closer, then he looked up again, "No my dear, you're gonna be okay, and that's the surprising thing!"

"What do you mean, doc?" asked T.O.M.

"I've examined the bullets; they are the types that are specifically designed to go through thick-armoured tanks. And yet they're only half way into your scalp, there's next to no blood and the wounds already appear to be healing!"

"I didn't know you two can heal super-fast?" said Fang.

"Neither did I," said Susan.

"Or me." added Sarah.

"Can you get the bullets out, my clockwork counterpart?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"I can indeed," said Sprocket, producing large pliers from the many gadgets in his arms, "But it is gonna sting a bit more than it is at the moment. Susan, I'm gonna ask you to keep absolutely still, okay?"

"Okay." Susan said quietly.

Slowly, Dr Sprocket began extracting the bullets from Susan's scalp, she held her necklace tightly as the pain came and went. Whilst this was happening; the other monsters turned their attention back to current events. They were all explaining how they were captured and that General Crowe had been present at each capture.

Matt had drifted off to sleep in Sarah's arms, she held him close to her, after what had happened to him she never wanted to let him go. The door, that used to have a portrait of the president on it, slid open and an army helicopter flew in. It landed a short distance from the monsters, the monsters began to snarl and grit their teeth as soldiers with guns stepped out, their faces as expressionless as ever. Susan could feel that uncontrollable anger build up inside her again, she wanted to crush those soldiers who shot her, but the stinging pain at the back of her head forced her to stay put.

"What do you want?" snarled Fang. Rex snarling loudly next to him, drool dripping onto the floor.

"You freaks have got yourselves a visitor." Said one of the soldiers.

Another soldier stepped out carrying the body of a limp figure on his shoulder; the soldier carried him 10 feet from the chopper and dumped him on the floor.

"He's all yours." Said the soldier, they all then boarded the chopper and retreated back through the tunnel.

Dr Cockroach walked slowly over to the still figure and turned it over, he gasped, "Monger!"

* * *

Monger was helped to his feet and placed in one of the metal seats available. The general looked a shadow of his former self; he was no longer wearing his general jacket. His beard was unattended too and he looked pale and thin. Dr Cockroach tended to the bruises he had received.

"Thanks bug man; it's been days since I've seen a living being!"

"My word, general, how did you get in this mess?" asked the mad scientist.

The monsters all listened as Monger told of his encounter with General Crowe. Susan listened as best she could with her ear still pressed to the floor.

"You own this facility," Link pointed out, "Why didn't you just escape?"

"Because Crowe redesigned everything when I was brought in. All secret passages and escape possibilities have been removed or destroyed!"

"Couldn't any of your staff just sneak you out?" asked Sarah.

"None of them are here anymore. When I was discharged, Crowe fired all the personnel staff and sent all my troops to Iraq, to 'serve a better purpose'!" growled the general. "Only Crowe's troops occupy this base now, and they never seem to go on a toilet break!"

A loud clank caught the monsters attention, Dr Sprocket had removed the last bullet from Susan's head, "Okay, my dear, you can sit up now."

"Thanks, doc," said Susan, she sat up and rubbed her head, the pain was gone.

"Those soldiers shot at you!" said Monger.

"I'm alright," Susan reassured him, "I'm pretty bullet proof apparently!"

"Never the less, they have no right to do any of this!" snarled the general.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"When I said there were no means of getting out, there isn't except one!"

"Well why didn't you use it when you first arrived?" asked B.O.B.

"Because it would take more than one person to initiate," said Monger, "But now I'd say we have enough prisoners to execute this plan!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Fang, eagerly.

"This needs to be planned carefully," said the general, "We only got one shot at this!"


	7. Jail Break:Escape Route A

**Chap****ter Seven: Jail Break/Escape route A**

Over the next few days Monger and the monsters discussed their plans on escaping, Monger's idea was straight forward: breakout. What they needed first was a distraction to get as many of the guards away from them as possible (Monger said that was already arranged).

Once that was done they would escape through the main doors to the main corridor, once there they would have to split up and go down different passages that were ideal for some but unusable for others.

The day before the planned breakout, Monger and the monsters went over the plan one last time. To deceive the guards, who were watching them on the security cameras; they acted as if they were playing cards. B.O.B however thought they were playing cards for real, "Yahtzee!" he cried.

"Whatever," growled Link.

"As I was saying," said Monger, "Once the distraction is made and the main doors are broken down there will be 4 routes that will lead to the surface. We will divide into 4 teams: Team Science, Team Blue Snake, Team Big Gals and Team Butterfly. Dr Cockroach, Dr Sprocket, T.O.M and I will take the science block elevators,"

"Blue boy and I will take the ventilation systems," said Fang.

"Sarah and I will take the highway to the missile silos," said Susan.

"And B, Matt, Rex and me will take the caverns to the airplane silos!" said Link.

"Actually, I'm going with Sarah," Matt cut in.

"No," protested Sarah, "Butterflyosaurus' route is the safest, you could get hurt!"

"So could you," Matt pointed out, placing his hand on hers; "If they were able to injure Susan then they could do the same to you! I'm not leaving you!"

Sarah sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine,"

"Now that's sorted, we'd better turn in early. Tomorrow's an important day!" said Monger.

"Yeah," said Dr Cockroach with sarcasm, "Tomorrow we get to become fugitives!"

The monsters were up early the next morning, the prison guards were still patrolling the facility, the exact same time as the day before, and the day before that. The security cameras zoomed in on the monsters who were all at the big table eating their breakfasts. Butterflyosaurus was lapping up her sugared water.

Monger gave a quick glance to the security camera looking at them, he then turned to the monsters, "This is it…ya'll ready?"

They all nodded, Monger flipped a switch on his broken watch and revealed a red button, "Good…I'm now gonna initiate our distraction! Get ready to move!"

"General, what is this distraction?" asked Susan.

Monger grinned, "Don't worry, you've seen him before, he's been getting ready for over a week!"

"He?" puzzled Dr Sprocket.

Monger pressed the red button and a minute later the alarms went off all over the facility, the lights began to flash red as the speakers called out, "_ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO THE SUFACE IMMEDIATELY! THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK FROM SOME SORT OF…GIANT SNAIL?"_

"Esqargantua!" cried Link, Butterflyosaurus' antennas shot up.

"Yep, been stationary near the base for over a week. Disguised himself as a mountain!" explained Monger.

"Weird looking mountain if you ask me?" muttered Sprocket.

"Our opportunities here people! Let's move!" barked Monger. "Docs, you're up first!"

Dr Cockroach and Sprocket gathered up all the food they had left over on the table, Sprocket had managed to put together a cannon-like device which was made from old TVs and radios left over from the old facility. Dr Cockroach poured the food contents into the cannon and began pressing numerous switches, "Now, the organic solids get broken down and restructured into a single acidic mass," he said to himself.

"Just fire the damn thing!" stressed Fang, jumping on the spot.

Dr Sprocket positioned the cannon and pointed it at the door, "Is the ammo ready my friend?" he said to Dr Cockroach.

"Affirmative, all food has been converted into a corrosive substance!" he cackled.

Sprocket pulled the main lever and the small cannon fired a gooey green substance at the door, it splattered all over the metal surface. The door began to smoke as the acidic element slowly weakened the door, the mad scientists laughed manically, only they could turn food into a bio-weapon of mass destruction.

"Main door is weakened General!" Dr Cockroach saluted Monger.

"Very good. Ginormica, Titana, you're next!"

The girls took their positions, standing side by side facing the door. Susan held her necklace tightly as she got ready to charge, "Now!"

They threw themselves at the door, their shoulders colliding into the weakened metal, with a groan and crash the door broke off its hinges and fell into the cavernous hallway. Susan and Sarah returned to the others, Dr Cockroach and Sprocket used the cannon again (now using the remains of Butterflyosaurus' water) to weaken the giant butterfly's door, the butterfly then ripped the door away, revealing the enormous cave. Their path to freedom was before them.

"Right, this is where we part ways," said Monger, "You all know the rendezvous?"

The monsters nodded, "Everyone take care and good luck." said Susan.

Butterflyosaurus lowered her tail to the ground, Rex and Link scrambled up onto her back and the giant bug took off down the cave. Fang and B.O.B stepped into the hallway and tore off a panel in the wall; they slipped inside the vents and disappeared. Matt placed himself on Sarah's shoulder, using her long hair as a harness, whilst she and Susan made their way to the Area 52 highway. Leaving Monger, T.O.M and the two docs to enter the nearby science block.

* * *

Team Science walked slowly and quietly through the empty corridors, normally they would be bustling with scientists and technicians, but since Crowe took over the entire centre was now quiet and decaying. Panels and cables were hanging from the ceiling and labs were gutted out of all their high tech equipment.

"A great tragedy," said Dr Cockroach, "These places should be filled with brilliant minds working out the theory of alchemy or finding cures for the common cold. But instead these labs are just left to rot."

"If I had a heart it would break!" Sprocket said sadly.

"Crowe didn't see any use for science, only the containment of 'unnatural beings'!" said Monger.

"It's good thing we're not 'unnatural beings' then isn't it? We're monsters!" said T.O.M.

"Same thing, dimwit!" groaned Dr Cockroach.

"Shh," whispered Monger, placing his finger to his lips. The monsters suddenly stopped as they reached a bend, around the corner stood two guards, they had been ordered to stay put. "We need to take 'em out if we wanna get past!"

"That's easy!" said T.O.M. He placed his hands on Sprockets head and yanked it off his body.

"You overgrown vegetable!" hissed Sprocket, "What are you doing?"

"I might be mindless but I'm not brainless!" the veg said.

T.O.M shot round the corner, exposing himself to the guards, they jumped with a start at the site of the mutant tomato. "Hey guys, HEADS UP!"

T.O.M threw Sprocket's head like a bowling ball and he crashed into the guards, knocking them on the floor, Monger and Dr Cockroach ran up to the guards and knocked them out with a punch to the face. T.O.M slid up to them, looking pleased with himself, "Unorthodox but ludicrously effective!" grinned Monger.

One of the guards stood up and prepared to strike Monger from behind, "Look out!" cried Sprocket.

Sprocket's headless body came flying at Monger, he ducked and the robot crashed into the guard, there was a horrifying snapping noise and the guard and robot fell to the floor. "By the transformers of Cybertron! I think I killed him!" cried Sprocket, his head still rolling on the floor.

Monger examined the guard's body; he then stood up and turned to the others, the guard's head in his hand.

"Great E=MC2!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach, "It's a robot!"

From the neck of the guard came several different coloured cables, the body emitting whiffs of smoke. "This explains the lack of emotion and clocking off time!"

"Crowe's created robotic troops?" said Sprocket, his body trying to get hold of his head, "You think he invented them cos he thought that was the 'safest' way to look after monsters?"

"Maybe," said Monger, "But it does make things easier!"

He reached for his customized radio, "This is Team Science to all teams, the guards are automatons, do not hold back on them, you are clear to use excessive force!"

"_Tell me something I don't know!_" shouted Fang.

Monger switched off his radio and turned to the others, "Right, let's keep moving…"

The other guard had stood up, its gun trained on them. T.O.M grabbed Sprocket's head again and tossed it at the guard, knocking its head off completely.

"You son of a Heinz ketchup bottle!" screamed Sprocket. His body soon found its head and carefully fixed it back on.

Dr Cockroach picked up the head and examined it, "You know, these things may have detailed files that might give us an edge over Crowe. If we can extract its circuitry it might be able to tell us everything!"

Sprocket opened his chest panel, "Store it in here, we can examine it later!" Dr Cockroach placed the head in Sprockets chest and the robo doc closed it.

"The elevators are at the end of this corridor, lets move!" said Monger.

The elevator itself looked like scrap, its doorframe covered in rust and the call panel hanging off by a few wires. Sprocket managed to get it fixed and soon the elevator arrived, "Top floor please." said T.O.M.

"Actually the lift goes up through a mountain, that's the observation station and where my office used to be." Monger said, the lift arrived and they all got in, Monger pressed the G button just as more soldiers arrived at the other end of the corridor.

"Prisoners escaping! Terminate them!"

They opened fire but the lift closed just in time, the bullets making huge dents in the doors as the lift slowly ascended. The monsters slumped on the floor, relieved that they had gotten through.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet," said Monger.

"Why's that?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Because we're about to enter a war zone between Crowe's robot soldiers and Esqargantua!"


	8. Escape Route B

**Chapter Eight: Escape Route B**

Fang and B.O.B twisted and turned through the ventilation system, the dark metal tunnels seemed to go on for miles. Fang led the way using his enhanced sight to see ahead, he was able to detect if there were any hostiles lurking nearby, fortunately there were none.

After a while they came to a grill next to them, there was no more tunnel so the only way left to go was through the grill, Fang signalled at B.O.B to stay put whilst he checked it out. Slowly the snake peered through the grill and looked round, trying to keep as out of sight as possible. He saw several soldiers at the other end of the room, between them were crates marked _EXPLOSIVES._

"Great." Muttered Fang, turning to the blob who was itching to get out of the tunnel. "We have to enter a room full of soldiers and explosives,"

"So?" said B.O.B.

"So!" echoed Fang, "If we manage to avoid getting shot, we might end up getting blown to tiny pieces! And by _we_ I mean _me_!"

"So are we gonna go or not?" asked B.O.B, looking frantic, "I have to go!"

Fang placed his hand over his eyes, "You don't have a bladder!"

"I had too much orange juice," B.O.B retorted, "You know it goes right through me!"

"Okay, fine" sighed Fang, "When I count to three we enter the room, we'll have to use stealth in order to get past the guards!"

"Who's stealth?"

"Never mind," Fang slid back to the grill and got another look at the guards, they had their backs to them, "Okay, one…two…three!"

The snake and the blob slid slightly out of the vent and onto the metal floor, the soldiers didn't hear the monsters enter. Fang motioned B.O.B to move behind one of the large crates, quietly they dived behind the large container. Fang pointed to the next crate to hide behind, he started to move but B.O.B didn't react in time and the snake bumped into him, the blobs eye popped out and rolled over to the guards.

"Oh that's just dandy!" groaned Fang.

The eye rolled between the legs of one of the guards, he looked down and saw the red coloured eye looking up at him, "Hi, I'm B.O.B." came a voice behind them.

The soldiers looked behind them and saw the two monsters looking back at them, "The monsters have escaped!" yelled one of the soldiers, "Charge weapons!"

"Stand aside," hissed Fang, "Don't make me hurt you, soldier boy!"

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the soldier, their guns lit up as they shot bullets and lasers at the monsters. Fang hid behind B.O.B who absorbed the enemy fire, the blob began to shake violently.

"What is it?" asked Fang.

"This isn't helping my bladder problem!" whined B.O.B. Then with one swift moment, B.O.B shot all the bullets out of his body and back at the soldiers, they ducked for cover as the bullets sprayed everywhere. Fang used the distraction to attack, he slashed with his teeth and claws and whipped with his tail, the soldiers were flying left, right and centre.

Fang picked up a soldier with his tail and began to slowly crush him, "You mess with my friends and you're gonna pay for it!" he snarled.

As his grip got tighter the soldier did not make a sound, instead a spark shot of his neck, Fang jumped in surprise, "What the…?"

"Ahhhh, that's better." B.O.B called, Fang looked round and saw B.O.B relieving himself on one of the explosive containers, the orange juice now contained the element B.O.B used to dissolve things inside his body, it began to dissolve through the box like acid.

"B.O.B! DON'T…" called Fang. But it was too late.

With a mighty flash, the exploding container set off a chain reaction as the other containers went off. B.O.B, Fang and the soldiers disappeared as the fires consumed the entire room.

Fang poked his out of the debris of burnt metal, his ears were ringing like there was a thousand church bells in his head. As he tried to stop the ringing, something landed on his head, adding another round of ringing to his already aching head. The item landed in front of him and he was shocked to see the arm of a soldier, from the socket were different coloured wires, "Robots!"

Fang lifted himself out of the wreckage; he took three steps forward when a pain unlike any he had ever experienced burned the end of his body. He looked behind and almost screamed in pain, the soldier he had in his tail grip had exploded and now his tail was burnt and bloodied. There were wounds that were deep enough to see bone, he tried to move it but there was no life, his tail was limp, almost broken off from the rest of his body.

B.O.B finally pulled himself together after the explosion, he had been blown to bits all over the room, "Phew, I needed that,"

"I bloody didn't!" screamed Fang, wincing from every movement of his body. B.O.B looked around and saw the remains of the drone soldiers and then Fangs mutilated tail, he opened his mouth to speak but Fang beat him to it.

"Warn me before you take a wizz on explosives again, will ya?" groaned the snake, moving his feet away from his tail so that he didn't step on it, "ugh, I can't go any further,"

B.O.B looked around and saw all the singed uniforms on the floor, getting an idea, he took the fabric and began to wrap up the snakes tail until it was fully bandaged, "Bout time you got a good idea in that chewing gum head of yours."

"Thanks!" smiled B.O.B.

Then Fang's radio crackled on the floor next to him and a voice came through, _"This is Team Science to all teams, the guards are automatons, do not hold back on them, you are clear to use excessive force!"_

"Tell me something I don't know!" shouted Fang, the radio crackled off again.

Fang stood up, his tail now wrapped up in khaki fabric; it was heavy but didn't feel as painful. B.O.B looked around and saw another grill in the wall, he prized it off and looked inside, the tunnel went vertical and there was light at the end.

"I can see heaven!" he exclaimed.

Fang rolled his eyes and limped over to the grill, he looked inside the vent himself and saw the light too, "That's it, this vent leads to the surface!"

B.O.B oozed inside and turned to the snake, "You coming?"

"I can hardly move," said Fang, "If you get to the top you can then winch me up."

B.O.B nodded and began to slime his way upwards through the vent, Fang sat by the grill stroking his dead tail, he felt like he had lost a close friend. Then his radio crackled again and another voice emerged, it was scared and confused:

"_Help! Anyone? Can you hear me? It's __Susan; she's…she's…"_


	9. Escape Route C

**Chapter Nine: Escape Route C**

Susan and Sarah dashed through the empty transfer tunnels that led to the facility highway; Mongers men had nicknamed it the Monster Motorway. Crowe's soldiers had all evacuated the area to deal with the rampaging Esqargantua, there were empty crates and disused vehicles lying about everywhere, Susan was careful not to step on them, remembering what happened last time.

Matt held onto Sarah's hair as he sat on her shoulder, the passing wind as they ran was trying its best to blow him off. He pulled strands of golden hair round him like a harness; Sarah was too big to feel strands of her hair being yanked as she followed Susan.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Sarah asked her.

"Positive, I went this way when I first tried to escape!" Susan called back. She then took a right to another tunnel and at the other end was an entrance to a familiar road. "There it is, the motorway!"

The girls ran onto the motorway, its wide lanes ran the whole length of the facility, miles and miles through the deep caves. The cave itself was vast, you could put two Butterlyosaurus' on top of one another and still have plenty of headroom.

"Right, the missile silos are a few miles down the motorway, once there we just head straight up!" said Susan.

"What if there are some of Crowe's men still around?" asked Matt, brushing loose strands of Sarah's hair off of him.

"We can run faster than they're vehicles," explained Susan, "The only thing I had to worry about the last time was that giant robot that chased me all the way!"

"Giant robot!" said Sarah, worried.

"Don't worry, Link destroyed it," Susan reassured them, "it's perfectly safe now…"

_MONSTERS DETECTED! ANNIHILATE! ANNIHILATE! _

The trio looked at the far end of the cavern, coming down a large ramp was an enormous robot the size of their overgrown butterfly friend. Susan went as white as a sheet, it looked exactly the same as the _Avenger_ robot that Monger sent after her, only this one had a Mk2 on the side of its head.

"Scratch that, it isn't perfectly safe, run!" cried Susan.

The girls took off down the road as Matt clung on for dear life, the _Avenger Mk2 _followed parallel to them down its ramp. It then rolled underneath the motorway and began punching through the surface, its large robot hands trying to grab them.

"It's using the same techniques as before!" called Susan.

"Know any more of its tricks?" asked Susan.

The _Avenger Mk2_ appeared alongside the motorway again and raised its hands, one glowing red and the other green.

"Yep, JUMP!" shouted Susan.

_LASERS CHARGING! FIRING LASERS!_ The Avenger Mk2 bellowed.

Red and green lasers shot out of its hands, Susan and Sarah jumped over the red laser and then ducked under the green laser, the behemoth bot turned to look at the monsters running down the highway, away from it.

_TARGETS LOCKED! MISSILES ARMED!_ The robot called.

Susan suddenly stopped running, her sneakers skidding on the tarmac and making skid marks. Sarah quickly stopped next to her, "What is it? Why have you stopped?"

"This is our chance to get it off our backs, get ready!" Susan told her, she positioned herself as if she was about to kick a football.

The _Avenger Mk2_ leaned forward and fired three missiles out of its back, the missiles buzzed through the air at first but then they changed direction and began coming down of the giantess'. Instead of running away, Susan ran straight towards them. Just before impact, Susan jumped up and swung her massive leg at one of the missiles, the hit caused it to fly back again and hit the _Avenger_.

Sarah quickly followed her lead, she let the second missile get close to her then quickly she jumped aside and grabbed the missile's casing, swinging it round she then released it and the missile collided into the robot.

"Sarah look out!" called Matt, she looked round and saw the last missile coming straight for her, she dived for the ground as the missile shot overhead. It circled back where Susan swung her fist into it and it spun wildly into the robot, the robot took all three missiles to the chest, its midsection now black and broken, sparks fizzing out of the holes.

The _Avenger Mk2_ stumbled back and forth, the damage clearly affecting it, _DAMAGE TO INTERNALS! POWER CELLS AT NINETEEN PERCENT! FALL BACK!_

The robot turned and went down another cave, the rumbles of its tracks getting fainter and fainter until it was gone. Susan sighed with relief, Sarah picked herself off the floor and plucked Matt off her shoulder, "Thanks for the save," she smiled.

"Don't mention it, gorgeous," he smiled back, "Can't have that oversized bean tin messing that pretty face of yours."

Sarah brought him to her lips and kissed him, Susan felt awkward watching the two of them, "Erm, if you two have quite finished? We're not done escaping yet!"

Sarah placed her boyfriend back on her shoulder and the trio continued down the highway, keeping an eye out for any of Crowe's goons. The rest of the journey was eerily quiet, the road was clear and there was no sign of troops, tanks, choppers or giant robots.

"This is starting to seem too easy now," said Susan. Then her radio crackled and a voice tried to come through, she picked up her communicator and tried to listen but the words were incomprehensible, "It sounds like Monger but I can't hear what he's saying!"

"Either we're too far away or there are mass metallic alloys around blocking the signal." explained Matt.

"The only metal substance that would be that dense would be the ones used for the missile silos!" said Susan.

"We're almost there," said Sarah, "Look!" she pointed down the road, it was long and straight and at the end was a massive metal door that shined in the dim light.

"The silo doors!" announced Susan, "Once we've get those open we can make our way straight to the surface!"

The trio made their way to the large metal door; it was the size of the _Avenger_. There was a small space between it and the floor, large enough for the girls to slip their hands under and lift. The door was a lot heavier than it looked, even with the two giantess' the door only inched slowly up.

"It must be magnetically sealed!" said Matt.

"Ugh, we have to keep trying otherwise we're trapped down here!" Susan told him.

"I…can't lift…anymore," grunted Sarah, "It's…too…heavy!" her face was as red as her clothes as she let go of the door and dropped to her knees.

The girls slumped to the floor, they were defeated, there was no other way out and just when they thought it couldn't get any worse:

_MONSTERS GINORMICA AND TITANA DETECTED! ADVANCING!_

The _Avenger Mk2_ had reappeared at the other end of the highway and was slowly rolling towards them, its hands glowing green and red, ready to shoot.

Sarah held Matt close to her as she closed her eyes, tears starting to form, "I love you, Matt."

Matt held her cheeks, "I love you too Sarah." He said softly to her.

Susan just stood there, looking down the highway at the robot, her mind was racing with different feelings, some with terror at the approaching machine and others with frustration that they had come this far and were beaten by one metal door.

Her mixture of emotions suddenly kick started something inside her, it was the same feeling inside her that she felt when she was captured by Crowe, only she wasn't feeling half as angry as she had been back then. She felt the feeling build up like there was a volcano in her chest; she raised her shaking hands to her face as she dropped to her knees in pain. The energy wouldn't stop, it just kept building, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

"S-Susan?" stuttered Sarah, she and Matt were both staring wide eyed at her.

Susan opened her eyes and turned to her sister, "You're…glowing!" said Sarah.

Susan looked at her hands again, they were glowing a bright green, the same glow when she grew at her wedding. The difference was that she wasn't just glowing; she was also emanating a light green mist, "Wha…? What's happening to me?" she cried.

"I don't know," replied Sarah.

_TARGET IN RANGE! FIRING LASERS!_The _Avenger_ fired its lasers at Susan, she shielded her face as the green and red beams hit her and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, electrical bolts seeping through the smoke like a lightning storm.

Sarah reached for her communicator and tried to call for help, "Help! Anyone? Can you hear me? It's Susan; she's…she's…"

"Still standing!" Matt cut in, pointing to the clearing smoke.

An outline emerged through the smoky blackness and then the green glow appeared, finally the smoke lifted and there stood Susan, standing in the exact same place and completely unharmed. Susan looked at herself, her body was still glowing but otherwise she was completely fine. She looked back at her sister and Matt; they were both as scared and confused as she was.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, I feel…fine. Brilliant in fact." She said to them.

The rumbling of the _Avengers_ tracks snapped them back to the advancing machine, it drew closer and closer until one of its tracks was almost on top of Susan. Susan still didn't move, she simply raised her arms in front of her, and the result was a surprise.

Susan only intended to slow the advancing machine down so they could escape off the highway but instead the minimal effort in her push sent the giant robot hurtling back down the cave. It crashed into the ceiling, breaking off numerous stalactites and broke into a thousand pieces as it hit the other end of the highway.

There was a brief pause as everyone remained where they were, speechless at what just happened. Susan turned to look at the others; there was no way, even at her size and strength, that she was capable of throwing a 350 foot robot half a mile. "Wha…how…did I just?" she struggled to find her words.

"Yeah, you totally owned that robot," said Matt, "Do you think you can lift the door now?"

"I'll try," said Susan, she placed her hands under the door again and started to lift. The door felt lighter this time, like she wasn't holding anything at all, the magnetic seal still put up a fight and Susan ended up creating a huge bend in the door as she lifted it up. Sarah and Matt stood amazed as Susan hoisted the door up as high as it would go.

"Way to go, Susan!" cheered Sarah.

Susan staggered forward, suddenly she felt exhausted and drained, she began to topple forward but Sarah caught her. Susan looked at her hands, they were no longer glowing or misty, she was her normal self again.

"Ugh, what was all that about?" she said groggily.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later. Right now we have to use the missile platform to get to the surface, can you stand?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Said Susan.

Sarah punched a control on the side of the silo and the whole platform began to rise up towards the bright light above, "Let's just hope Butterflyosaurus wasn't delayed otherwise we could be in trouble!" said Matt.


	10. Escape Route D & Rendezvous

**Chapter Ten: Escape Route D/Rendezvous**

Butterflyosaurus grumbled through the caves, since turning into a butterfly she had always flown to different locations and rarely had to use her legs, but these caves restricted her movement. She had to keep her wings folded down to avoid scraping them on the walls, she slowly waded through the water logged floor as Rex and Link sat precariously on her head.

Rex was having a harder time of it, not having any thumbs meant that the only way to hold on to B's fur was to use his jaws, but that would cause him to pull out great chunks of her fur, and she would not tolerate that.

Link sat on his buddy's nose, holding on to the horn with one hand and holding his communicator in the other. The radio had crackled momentarily several times but nothing could be made from it, they were too deep in the caves to pick up any transmissions, the fish ape looked at his pal.

"How much further B?"

Butterflyosaurus growled in response, in translation she said there was a mile to go till the exit.

Link scrambled up B's face between her giant eyes to join Rex, he was shaking with nerves, it didn't seem to be just the dodgy ride, something else was the canines mind.

"What is it Fido?"

Rex whimpered quietly, his eyes showing worry, Link wasn't able to understand Rex the way he understood Butterflyosaurus, this was something Fang would be useful for right now, maybe the dino dog was just missing his friend.

"Don't worry pooch, we'll be reunited in no time, and miles away from this one-star hotel!"

Rex perked up a little; his face slowly became more visible as the cave got lighter. Butterflyosaurus roared that they were coming to the exit; Link returned to the butterfly's horned nose and looked to the growing mass of light ahead of them. Finally they emerged out of the cave from a large hole in the face of a cliff, B stretched her wings to their full width, after an hour of walking they were pretty stiff.

Link looked at a gizmo in the communicator, it pointed towards the communicators belonging to the other teams, the gizmo pointed west of their position. "The others are that way!" he pointed.

Butterflyosaurus quickly ascended into the sky and flew as fast as she could to the west and to the open grounds of Area 52. Link scoured the passing landscape, looking for the facility, "Hold on guys, we're coming!"

* * *

Esqargantua bellowed at the soldiers as they tried to fight off the 350 foot snail, their bullets either ricocheted off Esqar's spiked shell or got absorbed into his gooey slimy body, this only infuriated the monster snail more.

Last week he had been dropped off near the Nevada desert by his girlfriend Butterflyosaurus, Monger suggested that after spending months on a secluded island he could do with stretching his, er…foot? Anyway, there was plenty of room for him to move around, after two days he was supposed to be picked up by B and taken back home. But she never came; instead he got a distress signal from Monger saying that he and all other monsters had been captured in Area 52. The general had seen to it that he had an inbuilt communicator in his ear. The general relayed instructions for him to head to Area 52 and wait for his signal.

Esqargantua moved slowly, as he usually did, towards Area 52. He moved so slow that the facilities scanners couldn't detect any movement, during the night he would slowly creep closer and during the day he would hide within his shell, trying to blend in. When Monger's signal came through, Esqargantua went for it.

He slimed over tanks and swiped soldiers away with his stalk like eyes, when a large number of troops appeared they brought out strange looking weapons and managed to zap the snail right in the chest, Esqar bellowed in anger and heaved up a giant torrent of slime, the soldiers were engulfed as they were washed back into the facility silos.

A nearby lift opened and Monger, Dr Cockroach, Dr Sprocket and T.O.M stepped out, they saw hundreds of robot troopers shooting at the giant snail, Monger motioned to the others to follow him, "We have to get on to Esqargantua if we wanna avoid enemy fire!"

The monsters followed swiftly, dodging bullets and lasers flying everywhere, they caught up to the snail and climbed up his shell, taking cover behind one of the massive spikes sticking out of his shell, "You're doing good work, Esqar," Monger called to the snail, "Just keep holding them off a little longer,"

A nearby manhole cover flew off and a blue goo oozed out, followed by an eye. B.O.B took his form and looked around, taking a deep breath of fresh air, completely oblivious to the fight going on around him, "_B.O.B! What's taking you so long?_" yelled a voice from the hole.

"Oh right, sorry!" said the blob, extending his arm back down the hole like a rope. Whilst he was doing this, Susan, Sarah and Matt rose up from the missile silo platform, they saw Esqargantua and rushed towards him; Susan then saw B.O.B and stopped.

"B.O.B, what are you doing?"

"Fishing for snakes!"

"Very funny," came an angry voice, Fang scrambled out of the tunnel, holding onto B.O.B's arm. As he emerged, Susan noticed his tail wrapped up in soldier uniforms.

"What's with your tail?"

"We can discuss it later," groaned Fang, wincing in pain, "Can we just get to the snail now?"

Susan picked up her friends; she was still a little giddy from her weird experience with the _Avenger Mk2_. The group were now all huddled around Esqargantua; the troops were circling them, their tanks and choppers training weapons, the troops then stopped, the monsters looked around and saw they were completely surrounded. Ahead of them they saw a single figure emerge from the troops, it was General Crowe.

"Nice try, freaks! But as you can see you are outnumbered with nowhere to run." Smirked the general, his very appearance made Susan feel weird again.

"You're using robotic troops!" Monger stated, "What is it that you do at Sector 9 that requires you to use robots instead of real soldiers?"

"That doesn't concern you; you won't be alive for much longer anyway. President Sarkissian has ordered that if anyone attempts a breakout, they will be executed where they stand!"

"That's it, you and Sarkissian have gone too far!" bellowed Monger.

"And you will go no further," said Crowe, "Troops, take aim,"

The robot troops focused their guns, tanks and choppers on the monsters. "Goodbye monsters, and thank you for delivering this giant snail creature to us, it will save us the trouble of hunting it down."

With that Esqargantua let out a gigantic belch and threw up a ton of slime, the rapid goo engulfed Crowe and his men and washed them down the missile silo like a sink hole, Crowe screamed loudly as he fell back down into the prison facility. The troops were about to retaliate when,

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_

Butterflyosaurus swooped in; the flap of her wings blew the troops off their feet. Link waved down to his friends as Rex barked and wagged his tail. Esqargantua's eyes lit up when he saw the giant butterfly, Monger called to the butterfly, "Alright bug gal, you know what you gotta do!"

Butterflyosaurus nodded, lowering herself down, she grabbed hold of Esqargantua's shell, the snail then retreated inside his shell as the monsters climbed up the butterfly's arms and tail where they joined Rex on top of her head. The strange group now assembled, Butterflyosaurus slowly began to rise, the extra weight slowed her movements.

Matt jumped off Sarah's shoulder and looked over the edge, they were getting higher and higher but something black seemed to be getting bigger, "We've got missiles after us!" he called.

"Esqar, do your stuff!" ordered Monger.

The giant snail poked his head out of his shell, he was now dangling in mid-air and saw the missile coming, he spat a mixture of saliva and slime at it and the rocket fell back down to earth with a loud bang.

Butterflyosaurus picked up speed and headed in a south eastern direction, Sprocket checked his inbuilt scanner, "There's nothing else following us, we're free."

"Right, so now what do we do?" asked T.O.M.

"I say we get as far away from the US as possible!" suggested Link.

"No, we need to find where they took our parents!" said Susan.

"We need to go to a vet," butt in B.O.B, pointing at Fang.

"Fang, are you injured?" asked Monger.

"That's putting it mildly." groaned Fang. Unwrapping B.O.B's bandages, the others gasped when they saw the snake's tail, it was almost severed from his body.

"Oh my god," gasped Sarah behind her hands. Monger, Matt and the docs inspected the tail.

"Once we get to our destination we'll be able to treat this," said Monger, he turned to the others, "We've also managed to acquire a robot soldiers head, once we've arrived we'll be able to scan it and find out a few things about our former warden!"

"Where exactly are we going general?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"The one place where no human has ever gone, except for me and monsters!"

"And that would be?" asked Link.

"The Bermuda Triangle!"

The monsters blinked for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Sprocket, "Wait a minute. You're saying the military is responsible for the mysterious disappearances of boats and planes over the Devil's Triangle?"

"It was an area that the government created over a hundred years ago, the most secure and secluded spot on earth, they called it Area One. But as time went on even the government forgot its existence. To this day no one knows about it, except me!"

"So, what happened to the people that disappeared?" asked Sarah.

"To ensure the island remained undiscovered, any intruders were captured, had their memories modified and were sent to different parts of the globe, living new lives that we had given them. That's why these days you find a lot of people working at McDonalds!"

"Wow, talk about invading your privacy!" mumbled B.O.B.

"And right now it is the safest place for us. In the last fifty years I have remodelled the island to act as a second monster facility, but this one is different to Area 52!"

Susan frowned, "How?"

"Area 52 was to keep monsters away from humans. Area One is built to keep humans away from monsters, monsters that don't wish to be amongst the human world."

"You mean there are more monsters? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sprocket.

"For the same reason, these monsters don't wish to be known to the outside world."

Butterflyosaurus screeched to the others, they looked over to see the dark blue sea, as the clouds cleared the monsters saw an island that seemed to be made of three different sections. The first section was all jungle and grass land, the second was a desert plain with a lagoon at the shore and the third section appeared to be a large military base which housed all the facilities in different buildings, like it was a mini city.

"It's beautiful," gasped Susan.

"Man, I could get used to this place!" said Link.

B.O.B and T.O.M pointed to the long stretch of yellow beach going all round the lagoon, "Monster Beach!" they cried.

Just then, several dark objects appeared from the facility zone, quickly they turned out to be rockets, they exploded around Butterflyosaurus making her jerk from side to side, Sarah quickly grabbed Matt as he lost his grip.

"What the hecks going on?" Dr Cockroach asked Monger.

"Not what, 'who'?" growled Monger, he raised his communicator and bellowed into it, "Warhead! For christs sake, stand down!"

A large black jet suddenly came roaring towards them, it looked nearly as big as Rex, the jet appeared almost futuristic with its black metal plating and glowing circuitry. It stopped in front of them and with a loud whir and the clanking of shifting metal, the jet started to transform. Its entire body changed from an advanced jet to some sort of super powered robot, it did not seem pleased to see them.

"What the pits going on here, Monger? I thought I made it perfectly clear that trespassers will be executed!" it growled.

* * *

**If you want an idea of what Warhead looks like then look up Depth Charge from Beast Wars, same sort of body and attitude but coloured black instead of blue.**


	11. Starting Over

**Chapter Eleven: Starting Over**

Warhead glared at the group, his red eyes burning into them, the monsters were a little unnerved but Monger stood firm. "You forget Warhead, that I am in charge of Area One. Whether I am here or not!"

"Be that as it may, this place does not welcome outsiders," growled the robot, "And I thought I got rid of fluffy and slimer there!" he pointed at Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua. They growled in response, "Talk to me when you can speak English, gottit?" snapped the robot.

"He is quite rude isn't he?" muttered Dr Cockroach, Warhead then produced a gun from his arm and trained it on the mad scientist.

"This rude machine can hear you! This island is not for holidaymakers, turn back now!" Warhead growled.

"We can't do that, the government has declared all monsters be re-imprisoned. We have nowhere else to go!" said Monger.

"I gotta hand it to you humans, when you screw things up you do it big time!" smirked Warhead.

A loud squawk like an eagle rang out and then a large winged creature appeared next to Warhead, it was a hippogriff, the body of a horse and the wings, head and talons of an eagle. "Greetings General Monger, what brings you to our home?"

"Ah, Gryphon, I was hoping you'd be close by. We're on the run and we need to stay here for a while." said Monger.

"Of course you can, sir. It would be an honour to welcome you and your friends here!" said Gryphon.

Warhead rolled his eyes; Gryphon always had to play the part of the knight in shining armour. The monsters were glad at Gryphons acceptance and his charming personality, "I'm afraid we haven't done much in the way of keeping things tidy."

"That's alright, as long as it's a place we can stay," said Monger, he looked at the grumpy Warhead, "We don't know if the military will still be looking for us, so if it makes you feel better you can patrol the perimeter?"

Warhead perked up, "Fine, if I see any more humans come near this island I will personally bury them underneath the waves!" He changed back into his jet mode and shot off into the distance.

"You sure that guys here to keep him safe from humans?" asked Link.

"He has issues against humans, its complicated." Said Monger.

"Now if you would kindly follow me and I will show you to your facility, sir." Said Gryphon.

"Carry on my friend," smiled Monger.

Butterflyosaurus followed Gryphon as he swooped towards the military zone. Gryphon landed next to a large glass dome building, he folded his wings as Butterflyosaurus unloaded her passengers, Monger straightened himself then turned to the 350 foot monsters. "Good work B, now get yourself and Esqargantua back to the vegetation zone, you two could do with a rest."

Butterflyosaurus roared in agreement and flew towards the jungle section of the island, still carrying Esqar in his shell.

With them gone, Gryphon then turned to the remaining monsters; he looked up at the giantess', "Is there anything I can do for you ladies?"

Susan and Sarah were flattered, Monger stepped forward, "This is a code M emergency Gryphon, I need you to join Warhead's patrol of the perimeter."

"I shall do so at once, sir." The hippogriff saluted and took to the skies once again, shedding some loose feathers as he took off.

"Why is he here?" asked Susan, "He's no threat, in fact he's quite charming."

"He is the last of his kind; the hippogriffs were hunted to near extinction in medieval times by man, Gryphon stays here to be safe from human poachers." Said Monger.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach.

"Maybe, but to bag the last hippogriff would earn a poacher millions!" said Monger. "And besides, everyone still thinks they're mythical. I managed to find gryphon when he was still preserved in his egg, I raised him on this island and he's been loyal ever since!"

"What about robot man?" asked B.O.B. "He's mean!"

"Warhead is from about 200 years in the future, he was built by humans to help protect humanity against an invading extra-terrestrial. Fighting to protect humanity was what he was programmed for, but instead he was kept on earth to guard the people instead of fighting on the front line, and the human soldiers went to war instead. They were quickly defeated and the invaders soon bore down on earth, Warhead did his best but was badly damaged. A ruptured atomic matter vessel tore open a brief window in time and sent him into the past; he's been stranded in the past for about 30 years so far."

"So he hates humans because they stopped him from doing what he was built to do?" said Sprocket.

"Pretty much, although deep down I think he hates himself more for failing to save those he was pledged to protect. He told me that he intends to wait 200 years for the war to start again, and then he can correct the mistakes made."

"Wow, so metal mouth there does have some issues!" said Link.

"Right now we've got our own to deal with." Said Sarah, "We need to find out where our parents are, how to convince the President that he's made a mistake…"

"And to get my frikking tail sorted!" grunted Fang. He had unwrapped the bandages cos they were now soaked in blood; Susan carefully examined the tail with her hand.

"I did a brief inspection on the way here Fang," sighed Dr Cockroach, "I'm afraid that all we can do now is to amputate it."

Rex whimpered at this news, Susan then leaned towards the dino dog and patted him. Fang had his head dipped, he couldn't believe that his precious tail was gone for good, he wasn't a chameleon so he couldn't grow a new one. Just then a tingling sensation ran down his spine, then feeling came back to his lower body, he looked behind him and saw his tail was shrouded in a glowing green mist.

"What the hiss?" he choked, everyone turned to look at what was happening, through the green mist they saw that Susan's hand was the cause, her hand was close to Fangs tail and it was giving off waves of green energy that seeped into Fang's wounds. The wounds slowly sealed themselves up and soon Fang's tail was normal again, it slithered from side to side as Fang regained control of his tail, he was ecstatic.

Everyone else was wide eyed, they all stared at Susan who was staring at her hand, as before it had stopped glowing and looked like nothing had happened, this was starting to scare her now, "Why is this happening to me?" she cried.

"I don't know but I'm loving it," smiled Fang, "Thanks for that!"

"Has this happened before?" asked Monger.

"Once, back on the highway," said Sarah, "She started glowing all over and her strength went through the roof!"

"And now it appears she can rapidly heal others!" added Matt.

"It appears as if the Quantonium in your body is somehow evolving and in the process is slowly changing you." pondered Dr Cockroach.

"Ginormica, it would be best if you went to the med labs for some tests, whatever's happening to you could be dangerous," suggested Monger.

"There's no need now, I'm fine," she insisted, "I don't feel giddy or weak, I feel absolutely…aah…aah…"

A passing breeze had blown some of Gryphons loose feathers through the air and tickled Susan on the nose. She let out a massive sneeze and the ground suddenly tore itself up like a meteor impact created by the gust of her sneeze. They all looked at the giant tear in the ground; whatever was changing Susan's body was now even making her sneeze's super powerful.

"That settles it, Susan; you need to go to the med labs." Said Monger.


	12. Settling In

**Chapter Twelve: Settling In**

"Alright, Doctor Cockroach, take Susan to the medical centre and try to find out what's causing her to go off colour! There should be everything you need there to conduct your tests and the centre is large enough for Susan to go inside!" said Monger. Dr Cockroach nodded and the two made their way to the large white building standing out from all the grey ones. Monger then turned to Dr Sprocket who was holding the severed head of the robot soldier.

"Sprocket, take that biscuit tin to the tech labs and see what you can get out of that thing's brain. The signs will guide you to the building."

"Right away general," nodded Sprocket, as he turned to leave he muttered to himself, "Biscuit tin? Of all the cheek!"

"So what do we do whilst they're all doing that?" asked Link, "Just twiddle our thumbs?"

"I've lost my thumbs!" cried B.O.B, having retracted his arms into his body.

"Maybe you and T.O.M can explore 'Monster Beach' around the lagoon? The Loch Ness monster lives there." suggested Monger.

B.O.B and T.O.M jumped with excitement and made their way for the beach, the others however seemed reluctant, "Nah, I don't feel like heading for the beach." sighed Link, surprised at his own words.

"We're all feeling a little down," said Fang, "It would take something incredibly interesting to cheer us up."

"Did I mention that the lagoon is also the home of the mermaid triplets?" frowned Monger.

"See ya!" Link replied quickly before he and Fang shot off after B.O.B and T.O.M, Rex wagging his tail as he charged after them. Leaving just Sarah and Matt with the general.

"Are you two gonna go with them?" he asked.

"No, we just wanna be on our own for a bit." said Sarah.

"Well I'm heading for my substitute office, I can use the computer system to observe reports from all over the country, I might be able to locate where your parents were taken." Monger said hopefully. "Sure you two will be alright on your own?"

"We'll be fine," said Matt, "We'll just be exploring the rest of the island by ourselves."

Monger nodded then turned to head for the glass domed building which housed his secondary quarters.

Sarah picked up her boyfriend and perched him back on her shoulder, she then turned and walked towards the shore, away from the others. Once there, she started to slowly walk along the sandy white beach, her shoes making deep prints in the sand. A while later they had reached the jungle area of the island, all that could be heard was the crashing of the waves and the gentle rustling of the palm trees in the breeze.

* * *

They soon came to a clearing, a large patch of grassland spread between the sea and a small cliff face where a waterfall flowed, palm trees were dotted about but it was enough room for Sarah to sit down. The two figured they must be a good distance away from everyone else.

The stars had started to appear over the darkening sky as Sarah sat down on the grass and hugged her knees. Matt looked at her and saw tears starting to stream down her cheek; he removed one of his bandages and wiped her cheek dry. "Come on, no need to cry, everything's gonna be fine."

Sarah sniffed as she choked back the tears, "My parents were arrested, my friends were all locked up and you got shot. I feel like it's all my fault." She buried her head between her knees.

"Hey, don't start thinking that, you're not to blame for any of this!" Matt told her, "There are just bad people in this world that don't understand what it's like to be a monster!"

"But you're not a monster, you could have left at any time and yet your still here with me." said Sarah, taking her head out from her lap and looking at him.

"I didn't fall for you for being a monster, I loved you for _you_." Matt brushed back her wet hair behind her ear, "You think you've suffered the worst, I can say that it was worse for me,"

"Obviously, you were shot in the shoulder!" she said, pointing at his bandages.

"Yeah, but that wasn't what was killing me the most. The thing that hurt worst of all was the thought of not seeing your face again."

Sarah was touched, "Really?" she said, wiping another tear from her eye.

"Of course, if it was a life without you then it is a life not worth living."

Sarah scooped Matt in her hands and brought him to her face, "I never thought I would meet somebody like you, I'm the luckiest girl in the world!"

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be with the most beautiful creature on the planet!"

Sarah brought him to her lips and kissed him, she drew back briefly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, those injuries have gone down fast, those docs are miracle workers!" said Matt, checking his injuries. The bullet wound had almost healed up.

"Then let's get more comfortable," she said. The giant blonde lowered Matt to the ground; he felt the cool, fresh grass press against his back as he laid on the ground. Sarah rolled onto her front and shifted her body so her face hung over Matt.

The two looked into each other's eyes; Sarah lowered her head till her lips touched his. Sarah used her free hand to stroke his chest as he placed his hands on both her cheeks and brought her closer to him. Matt kissed both lips independently; Sarah puckered her lips firmly so that he could reach both in unison.

He then turned his kisses to licks, using his tongue to lick her lips from left to right. Sarah purred in response and began the same, running her large tongue up and down Matt's body. He hummed in response which made Sarah's need for him grow stronger. They drew apart and looked into each other's eyes again, this time their eyes were filled not just with love, but with lust for each other.

"God I love you so much." Sarah said softly. She quickly smothered Matt's face with her lips before he could reply; instead he just stroked her cheeks as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Sarah's heart was pounding and her breath was getting heavier, Matt's touch sent warm energy flowing through her, Sarah moaned louder as she unbuttoned her shirt.


	13. The Morning After

**Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After**

Sarah stirred as the light of dawn began to break over the horizon, the low light caught Sarah's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She had her shirt draped over her naked form, the rest of her clothes were spread in different areas. Her shoes were close to the beach, one was hanging on a palm tree and her pants were lying in a heap some feet away from her.

Sarah looked down next to her and saw Matt sleeping soundly next to her, he still wore his pants but he had removed his shirt giving Sarah the chance to admire his muscular form as the rising sun highlighted his body. Sarah smiled as she watched him sleep, she had not felt this happy in ages, despite all the terrible things that had happened Matt had stuck with her and had cast away her sadness.

Sarah looked around her, the waterfall was gushing clear water from the mountain that sat in the middle of the island, Sarah thought it best to wash herself down seeing as she hadn't showered since before she was captured. Slowly she stood up, careful not to wake Matt, and made her way towards the fall, using her shirt to cover her particulars.

Throwing the red shirt over a tall tree, she slowly walked up to the gushing water; she held out her hands and felt the cool water splash in her cupped palms. It was cold but she wasn't expecting it to be boiling hot, so with one deep breath she stepped directly underneath the fall. Every part of Sarah's body became wide awake thanks to the shock of the chilly water; it was like standing under a cold rapid shower. Sarah got used to it however and was soon applying the water all over her body and then began rubbing the water into her thick golden hair, it had become matted and untidy but the water soon washed out all the dirt and was now glistening in the morning light.

Matt groggily opened his eyes; the sound of the ocean breeze blew through the trees, he looked to the sky and saw a perfect mix of blue with morning sunlight. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to see Sarah was gone. He got up off the grass and looked around, it was then he saw a moving figure behind some trees where the waterfall was, it was then he twigged about where she went.

Making his way through the trees he saw her underneath the waterfall, Matt's eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw the giant naked beauty wash herself. She flicked her wet hair out of her face till it all flowed down her back, the rising sunlight shone on her golden locks which seemed to light up the whole area more than the sun itself.

Matt decided not to disturb her; instead he just leaned back on a nearby rock and enjoyed the beautiful sight before him.

Sarah now felt fully refreshed; the crystal clear water had cleared her head of all her stress. As she stood out of the waterfall, she turned and saw Matt sitting on a nearby rock, looking at her with a grin on his face. Sarah placed her hands on her hips and returned the grin.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Loving every single yard of you." Matt replied.

Sarah brushed back any stray strands of her hair behind her ear, she was still dripping wet as she grabbed her shirt off the tree and made her way back to where they had been sleeping. Matt followed her; he scoured round for his shirt and found it lying close to one of Sarah's shoes. As he pulled on his black t-shirt, he glanced over to Sarah; she had put her shirt on and was now in the process of slipping on her pants, for this she had to bend over.

"I thought it was morning, I can still see a full moon!" Matt said cheekily.

"Shut up." smiled Sarah. She did up her belt and then pulled out a hair band from her pocket to tie her hair back. Finally she picked up her shoes and sat down next to Matt as she put them on. "Last night, that was…"

"I know." said Matt, "I wouldn't have shared it with anyone else."

Sarah tied up her laces and then picked up her lover, giving him a kiss on the head. She looked out to the horizon, it was a new day and hopefully there would be some good news from the others.

"Guess we'd better be heading back?" said Matt.

Sarah looked at him and smiled, "As a thank you for last night, you get to ride first class."

Matt noticed Sarah had left the top two buttons of her shirt undone, leaving a yard gap of cleavage. His mind suddenly went into over drive as Sarah's free hand went to her left breast pocket and opened it. "In you go." She said.

Sarah held her hand close to her breast pocket and Matt jumped in, it was slightly cramped so he had to kneel to stay in properly.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"You have to ask?" he replied.

"Off we go then." She told him.

Sarah slowly started her way back down the beach, back towards the military zone where Monger and the others would be waiting. Matt looked out from his new accommodation, he could see the whole world pass him by, this was the way to travel. He relaxed and leaned back against her chest, as he gently laid his head against her he could hear the soft beating of her heart, Matt felt safe and secure as Sarah made her way back.

* * *

The two arrived back where they had first arrived, there was no sign of Monger or Susan but they soon saw Link and the others returning from the lagoon. Rex carried them all on his back, he wagged his tail at the sight of Sarah and Matt.

"You're looking refreshed." said Link, "Where'd you two go?"

"Just…exploring." replied Sarah. "How'd you guys get on?"

"Ah, brilliant!" smiled the fish-ape. "Those mermaids were all over me!"

"Just cos you were the only who could join them under the water." grunted Fang.

"What can I say? Chicks dig us amphibians!" Link boasted.

"They're not chickens, they're fish people!" B.O.B corrected him.

"And how was the Loch Ness monster?" Matt asked T.O.M.

"He's Scottish!" exclaimed the tomato.

"No kidding," muttered Fang, "He sounded like Billy Connolly!"

"Any ways, where're the others?" asked Link.

Then a screeching noise came from above, the monsters looked up and saw Gryphon swoop towards them and stop in mid-air, hovering over them, "Greetings, my humble visitors. I trust your stay so far has been pleasant?"

"Totally!" called B.O.B and T.O.M, both giving the thumbs up to the hippogriff.

"I bring a message from our astute General, he and the others are at the central control dome, you are to meet him there at once!" said Gryphon.

"Will do, thank you Gryphon." said Sarah.

"You're very welcome, madam. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my patrol." And with a flap of his wings, the hippogriff took to the skies once again.

The group came up to the large glass dome, it was about the same height as Butterflyosaurus and the doorway was large enough for Sarah to enter. As they entered, they saw the dome housed another building within it which was the main control centre. The dome itself was more like a seating area with chairs and plants dotted around the place.

As the monsters came up to the building they saw Susan kneeling next to a balcony where Monger, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket were standing, a large computer monitor was active behind them. The general had taken the time to clean himself up, he had shaved and was wearing his old uniform again, he now looked like the general the monsters had come to know.

Sarah sat next to Susan, "Are you okay?" she asked her.

Susan looked at her sister and gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine, that's the problem."

Sarah frowned but before she could ask, Monger let out a loud cough to get everyone's attention; even Rex stopped panting and looked at the general. "Right, now we're all here lets go through what we have uncovered during the night. Dr Cockroach, you first,"

Dr Cockroach stood in between Monger and Sprocket and looked out to the others from the balcony, "Using the latest high tech medical equipment that I had at my disposal I did a complete analysis of Miss Susan Murphy. I checked everything from strands of her hair to skin cells on the soles of her feet,"

"And?" asked Sarah.

"Like I said," Susan told her, "I'm fine."

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with Susan. I cannot find anything that is causing these changes to her. And by the way, remember those bullet wounds in her head? It's like it never happened, the wounds are completely healed." said Dr Cockroach.

"So, the Quantonium is just going into overdrive all by itself?" stated Link.

"Seems so, unless some external force is causing these changes, which I highly doubt. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you did the best you could, doc." Said Monger, giving him a pat on the back, "Dr Sprocket, you ready with your results yet?"

"Still uploading them to the monitor, sir," said Sprocket, "Maybe if you'd like to go next?"

"Yes, did you find our parents?" said Susan eagerly.

Monger took centre stage on the balcony, "Well I was able to hack into a hundred reports on recent apprehensions in the last few weeks. The best intel I got was this,"

The general pressed a switch next to the monitor, a file appeared with words too small to read, "It says, 'Two males and two females in mid-forties apprehended in town of Modesto, recently transferred to Alcatraz."

"As in Alcatraz Island Prison in San Francisco?" asked Fang.

"The very same." nodded Monger.

"But that island hasn't been a prison since 1963; it's a tourist location now!" Dr Cockroach informed the general.

"Oh, it was." Said Monger, "But a few months ago a bill was passed to restore Alcatraz to housing the most dangerous criminals in America, and guess who forwarded this idea?"

"Who?" asked B.O.B and together.

"A 'then' Senator Charles Sarkissian, he saw to it that Alcatraz returned to holding dangerous villains." Monger said.

"I'm hating that Sarkissian guy more every day!" hissed Fang.

"My parents are not dangerous criminals!" protested Susan. "We have to get them out of there!" she motioned to get up but Sarah held her down by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere Ginormica!" ordered Monger, "Tin man, ready now?"

"Just about, sir," said Sprocket, finally revealing what he had uncovered from the drones head, "The soldier droid's circuitry was highly advanced, beyond that of any modern technology, I had a hard time decrypting the files. Most of them were frazzled in the fight but I did find some things that may be useful:"

An image of a military base appeared; it looked as weird and as secretive as Area 52, "Behold, Sector 9. Its location is in the Atacama desert."

"What, the desert in Chile?" said Matt.

"That's the place, the driest place on Earth. No life exists out there, not even bacteria!" said Sprocket.

"Cunning," Monger said quietly, "Set your base in such an inhospitable environment and no one would ever know of its existence!"

"Exactly, after that details are sketchy and don't make much sense, some words like 'Serene' and 'Eclipse' crop up but I can't make a sentence out of any of it."

"You've done good work doc, both of you. Now we know where Crowe skulks away, we have to find out what he's up to in there!" said Monger, his hand stroking his chin.

"We have to rescue our parents first!" Susan declared. "We can't let them stay in that hell with all those prisoners, god only knows what they'll do to them in there!"

"Sorry Ginormica, but if we attempt a rescue operation it may appear a hostile act to the rest of the world, who knows if actual prisoners will escape during the process! We are going to find out what Crowe is keeping secret in Sector 9 first!" Monger said.

"But…" Susan began.

"This is not up for debate, Crowe comes first and that's that!" ordered Monger.

Susan felt her anger building up again; she stood up and stormed out of the building. Sarah stood up and she and Matt followed after her. Monger sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he didn't like arguing with his friends but this was no time for personal priorities.

* * *

Sarah found Susan on the beach; she was pacing up and down, kicking up great clouds of sand in frustration.

"Susan," Sarah called to her, "Susan?"

Susan was too angry to hear, her thoughts were all speaking at the same time and she couldn't make them stop, she just wanted to scream out and cry. She came out of it when she felt Sarah's hand on hers; she turned to see her sister looking concerned.

"I'm worried about my parents as well, but getting upset and angry isn't going to help them. You have to try and calm down." said Sarah.

"No, you're…you're right, I'm sorry." sighed Susan, struggling to keep her emotions bottled up. She gripped the necklace that her father had given her; it was the only thing she had of her parents.

Sarah took Susan's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The two girls held each other close till a muffling noise began emanating between them, Sarah quickly pulled away and looked down at her suffocating boyfriend, "Geez Matt, sorry!"

"_Cough_…don't be, if anything…_cough_…that would have been the way to go!" he joked.

The girls laughed at Matt's comments, Sarah took him out of her pocket and placed him back on her shoulder, "I think you should to return to the second class seats."

"Probably for the best." Matt said, still gasping after being smothered.

Susan looked at Sarah and Matt, "Look, I know Monger said…"

"I know sis, I want to save my parents too. But how can we when Monger won't allow it?" said Sarah.

"He said 'no rescue party', he didn't say anything about a small faction going instead. So why don't you and I rescue them ourselves?"

"Well, obviously we'll need Butterflyosaurus to get there?" stated Sarah.

"And I'm coming, of course." Matt said.

"No, not this time," Sarah told him, "I know you said you didn't want to leave me but if anything happened to you I don't know what I'll…"

"And what happens when you get to Alcatraz? Are you just gonna rip the whole building apart looking for them? If you distract the guards long enough then I can get inside the cellblock and extract them." explained Matt.

Susan shrugged, "He's got a point, it's a good a plan as any!"

"Oh alright, so when do we set off?" sighed Sarah.

"We'll go now, that way no one will know what we're doing and we'll be back before they notice!" said Susan.


	14. Extraction At Alcatraz

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Extraction at Alcatraz**

Butterflyosaurus soared high above the island and began heading in a westerly direction. Susan, Sarah and Matt sat on top, holding on tightly to her fur. The plan was simple: get to Alcatraz, retrieve their parents and get out before there were any serious casualties.

They hoped they wouldn't bump into Warhead on his rounds, they didn't fancy being blasted out of the sky again. Instead they got a loud squawk and then Gryphon appeared ahead of them forcing Butterflyosaurus to come to a sudden halt, Matt shot forward and landed on his face.

"I say, where are you ladies off to? I thought the mainland was not safe for you?"

"Sarah and I are going to rescue our parents from those who are after us." Susan told him.

"Does Monger know of this?" frowned Gryphon.

"No, he's against the idea of exposing ourselves just to rescue four people. So we're taking it upon ourselves to save them, can you please keep this to yourself, Gryphon?" asked Sarah.

"I'm afraid I cannot my lady, I have to report to General Monger with every round of my patrol. It is my duty to inform him of any activity." said Gryphon.

"We understand." said Matt.

"However, such a valiant and defiant act against Monger's orders shows courage and determination. I cannot help but admire your intentions, I will have to report this to the General but I myself will not stop you from proceeding," Gryphon flew to one side leaving the way clear for Butterflyosaurus, "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you so much." said Susan.

Butterflyosaurus roared in appreciation and continued onwards, Gryphon watched on till they were out of sight. Then Warhead rocketed alongside, changing into his robot mode, he hovered next to the Hippogriff and tried to see what was catching his attention, "What you lookin at?"

Gryphon looked at the machine, "Nothing, thought I saw something but there's nothing there."

"Well get a move on, you're supposed to be patrolling the other side by now." snarled Warhead.

Gryphon nodded, spread his wings and took off away from the robot, Warhead watched the beast leave, "If they just stand around staring at things that ain't there then it's no wonder his kind became extinct!"

* * *

San Francisco was still surrounded by cranes and scaffolding, only a few hundred people had been let back into the city, occupying buildings that had not been damaged. In the bay was Alcatraz Island, it wasn't the tourist attraction many had come to know it as any longer. Instead prison officers and even a few dozen soldiers now guarded the cell house which was now full of some of the most dangerous criminals in America, all transferred from other prisons.

Housed in one cell were the parents of Susan and Sarah, the husbands comforted their weeping wives, they were scared. Karl and Kyle had been taken out several times to be interrogated about the escaped monsters whereabouts, every time they said nothing and would be returned to their cell covered in blood and bruises. Wendy and Sandy tended to their beaten husbands, upset they were treated this way but they were also proud that their husbands remained defiant. The news that their daughters had escaped also filled them with hope, as long as they were safe then that was all that mattered.

On the parade grounds on the side of the island a group of soldiers were checking the premises, everything seemed clear. A guard brought his radio to his mouth and spoke, "Grid 5 clear, moving on to grid-"

_ROOOOAAAAAAR!__ SCRRRRREEEEEEEEECH!_

All the prison staffed looked to the skies and saw a giant butterfly head straight for them, the guard spoke to his radio again, "Emergency! Emergency! We are coming under heavy monster attack! Send all units to Alcatraz at once! Repeat: ALL UNITS TO ALCATRAZ!

Butterflyosaurus swooped over the island, then two giant figures jumped off and landed in the parade ground, the impact knocking the guards off their feet, one ended up flying into a pile of rubble. Susan and Sarah looked around, alarms were ringing and men were shouting and running towards them from all directions, "Think we got their attention?" smirked Susan.

"Oh definitely," agreed Sarah, she then reached for Matt then took him off her shoulder and placed him on the ground, "Hurry, sure you can get them out?"

"All you have to worry about is getting the guards away from the cell house!" called Matt, "Don't worry, I'll get them out!"

Matt turned and sprinted to the large prison block, the security seemed to ignore him and focus on the giant women. The soldiers trained their guns and opened fire, the bullets hit their skin but just bounced off, to them it felt nothing more than small puffs of air.

"Those soldiers look familiar," said Susan.

"Yeah," Sarah realized, "They're those robotic soldiers that Crowe uses!"

"In that case-" Susan began, she clenched her fist and pounded several soldiers into the ground, making sure they were ground into the dirt, lifting her fist she saw they were indeed robots, metal and wires everywhere.

"That makes things easier," said Susan, raising her foot and stamping on more soldiers. A crushed soldier then blew up sending a prison guard flying into a pile of rubble and he too exploded.

"Every guard on this island is a drone as well!" Sarah called.

"So Sarkissian is in on the whole robotic armies as well." said Susan, "Well at least we don't have to worry about being careful."

Sarah looked out towards the city and pointed in alarm, "I think we should be seriously worried!"

Susan looked to where she was pointing and saw numerous choppers and boats coming towards them from the mainland, "They must've called in reinforcements!"

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked.

"We keep holding them back till Matt returns!" Susan told her. The giantess' stood their ground as the reinforcements advanced on the island.

Matt entered the cell house, to his surprise the prison guards seemed to be ignoring him, passing him by to attack the monsters. Matt came up to a small office with security TVs inside, it monitored every prison cell. Matt checked every camera till he found the one looking over the Murphy's and the Miller's. Looking at the bottom of the screen he saw the cell number, _CELL 332_.

Checking a prison layout he saw the cell was on the top floor, quickly he dashed out the office and found some stairs that led to the top floor. Upon arriving he rounded a corner and saw a lone guard standing outside cell 332; obviously he had orders to stay put. Matt hid around the corner, the guard was armed and if he tried to tackle him the guard would blast him in the face.

* * *

Susan and Sarah fought off wave after wave of drones; they stepped on them, pounded them and even threw a handful of them into groups of others. But the drones were fighting back; their weapons were making more impact with every hit. The girls were starting to ache from the constant gun fire, then a chopper flew by and tossed a long metal cable that snagged Sarah's hair and in her weakened state she couldn't pull herself free as the chopper slowly pulled her to the ground. The drones began to pounce on her and began attacking her with knives and truncheons, Susan tried to get to her but the drones had broken out rocket launchers, the constant barrage of explosions keeping her at bay.

Sarah screamed in pain as the knives began to make cuts in her skin, tears were streaming down her cheeks as Susan desperately tried to reach her.

Susan held out her hand in an attempt to reach her but another rocket forced her back, these metal things were harming her sister and there was still no sign of Matt and their parents. It was then she began to feel funny again, that build-up of energy like a raging beast was active inside her once again, it didn't hurt as much this time but she could still feel her body shaking. She looked at her out stretched hand and saw it glowing green with a light haze around it, "No…not again!" she cried.

She raised her other hand alongside and to her horror she saw one was bigger than the other, she then felt the same sensation she had felt on her wedding day, the day she grew fifty feet. She could feel the shifting feeling all over, her clothes began to pull tighter round her body and then it ended quite abruptly. Susan looked down at herself, she reckoned that she had only grown another 10 feet, but then a new feeling emerged.

Susan felt as if she had waves of electrical energy flowing through her, her body began to feel tight again but she wasn't growing. She looked at her arms and gasped as they became more muscular, looking at the rest of her body she saw that all her muscles were expanding. Her hair came into view and it was nearing her navel, it had more than doubled in length and was becoming as long as Sarah's.

Matt could hear a lot of commotion outside followed by a scream that must've been Sarah. The thought of these guards hurting her forced him into action, when an explosion shook the foundations Matt took the opportunity whilst the guard tried to regain his balance. He charged into the guard and knocked him over, the gun slipped out of his hand and Matt quickly picked it up.

He pointed it at the guard, the guard looked at him with no expression, in fact his face looked like all the others. Matt realized that all the islands staff must be drones like Crowe's troopers, so he pulled the trigger and filled the drone guards head with bullets.

The commotion had been heard and a knocking sound came from cell 332, "What on earths going on out there?" came a voice.

Matt looked at the lock, it needed an access code to open so he just shot it off with the gun. The door creaked open, revealing the face of Karl Murphy, he was surprised to see Matt.

"Matt my boy, how did you get here?" he said.

The Millers stood up at the sight of Matt, "Are you okay? They shot you didn't they?"

"I'm fine and so are your daughters, they're outside holding off the guards, come on we have to head for the roof!" he said.

Matt led the Millers and the Murphy's out of their cell and found some stairs that led further up, hopefully to the roof. Matt hoped Sarah was alright.

* * *

Sarah lay on the floor with her eyes wide, the drones had stopped attacking her and were also looking at the enlarging Susan. Susan's body was now so different she looked like she had turned into the she-hulk, without the green skin. Her sleeves began to tear from her increasing biceps and her shirt was getting skin tight from her expanding chest and six-pack.

Finally the feeling subsided and her body stopped glowing, Susan looked all over her new body. She still had a feminine figure and her clothes were still intact, if not a bit stretched and torn in some places. She looked around her and saw Sarah and the drones looking at her, the drones then began to fire more rockets at her but she easily grabbed them and threw them back, disintegrating any that got hit. The rockets that did manage to hit her didn't make a scratch, nor did she fell anything.

The drones that were on Sarah began again with the harming; Susan saw this and slammed her fist into the ground, causing a tremor that violently shook the area around her. Sarah went flying into the air and the drones went flying out of sight. Susan held out her arms and caught her sister with ease, she felt like she didn't weigh anything. Sarah opened her eyes and looked to see that Susan had caught her, "My god Susan, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know," said Susan, "Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded and jumped out of her sister's arms and stood to face her, her head was now level with Susan's chin; she had to be 60 feet now. Sarah motioned her hand to Susan's arm, "Can I…?"

Susan flexed her muscular bicep, Sarah couldn't grasp it with one hand and she couldn't squeeze, "Your arms rock solid! You must be the most powerful thing in the universe or something now!"

"I don't know about that, I just hope I'm not gonna be like this forever. I was comfortable enough just being 50 feet tall Ginormica."

"Well at least you can hold off the guards while I call B," said Sarah, she reached for her earpiece and contacted the giant butterfly, "She'll be here soon!"

Susan looked out to the bay and saw more boats and choppers arriving, "Soon might not be enough!"

Sarah backed behind her enormous sister, "Got any ideas Susan-Hulk?"

"Possibly, and don't call me that!" Susan called back. She walked to the edge of the parade ground where she could see all the advancing drones, she held out her arms and got herself ready, "oh, what the heck…..GINORMICA SMASH!"

Susan clapped her hands together and caused a massive blast that sent all the choppers flying out of the sky and crashing into the sea, Sarah called out in triumph, "YEAH! You go girl!"

"The boats are still coming, go see if Matt's ready!" Susan called back. Sarah nodded and ran towards the cell house.

The boats were getting closer and began firing lasers similar to the ones used to capture the monsters; they hit Susan who began to feel weak, like she was running out of energy. She fell to her knees but she knew she couldn't let them get near, in one last effort she raised her arms into the air then brought her fists down into the ground. The sheer impact was like a nuclear explosion, Susan became the centre of a massive crater as the shock waves went under the sea, causing massive waves which submerged the boats. The waves went on towards San Francisco, the shock wave got there first and shook the buildings, breaking windows and shaking dust off the skyscrapers, then the wave arrived and flooded the streets along the bay.

Sarah reached the cell house just as the shock wave hit her with a tsunami of dust, she coughed as she tried to see what had happened, but another figure emerging onto the prison roof caught her attention. "Matt! Mom! Dad!"

"Sunshine, oh thank goodness you're alive! We were so worried!" said Sandy.

"I was worried about you too," she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Where's Susan? And where did all this dust come from?" asked Wendy.

"She'll be here in a minute, Mrs Miller, don't worry." Sarah reassured her, she looked over to Susan's last position which was now shrouded in dust.

Susan was now deep in the crater she had made, she slowly picked herself up but she felt as if she had all the life drained out of her. She looked at her body and saw she was her 50 foot, non-muscular self again, well that was a relief. She crawled out of the crater and looked around, visibility was next to nothing from all the dust. Susan got to her feet and slowly walked in the direction of the prison, finally she emerged out of the dust cloud and found everything around her either fallen to rubble or severely cracked, the prison was still standing however and Sarah was there with their parents and Matt. Sarah was surprised at the sight of her.

"Sis, what happened to you…?" she asked.

"Later, right now we have to get out of here!" said Susan weakly.

Butterflyosaurus sounded her arrival, her wings blowing away the dust clouds. Susan could see first-hand what she had done, the ground had been completely torn up, the island was reduced to rubble and San Francisco was now flooded. Susan looked sheepish, not knowing her own strength anymore. B lowered her tail and Matt and the parents scrambled up, the giant butterfly offered her hands and picked up Sarah and the weakened Susan who could barely stand, placing them all on her head she quickly took to the skies once more. Getting as far away as possible before more drones arrived to the scene.

Susan's parents embraced their daughter's hands, they were so glad to see her but they could see she was exhausted, "Susie-Q, are you okay?" asked her dad.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." said Susan. Sarah cast a quick glance at her.

"Susan dear, where have you been? Are your friends safe?" asked her mom.

"They're all fine, we're camping out on a remote island. Though I think Monger will be quite 'unhappy' with us."

* * *

**Some time ago I was asked who could provide the voices for the parallel characters. This was a private message so you wouldn't have seen it, anyways I've since updated the list and this is who could voice who: **

**Sarah- Kaley Cuoco**

**Fang- Robert Downey Jr**

**T.O.M- Jeff Dunham**

**Dr Sprocket- Rowan Atkinson**


	15. A Message from the White House

**Chapter Fifteen: A message from the White House**

Susan was right, Monger was so livid that you could see the vein throbbing in his temple. The only reason he didn't unload his anger onto them was because their parents were now present. The general was cross because they could have been captured or worse, given away the location of their secret base. After a few hours, and a few contemplation methods from Dr Cockroach, the general eventually calmed himself down.

But never the less the parents couldn't stay at Area One, A: The government was after the monsters and would place them in danger as well, and B: Monger was using all his power to keep Warhead at bay, another 4 humans on the island would send him into a shooting frenzy.

Using a pile of old machinery in a nearby storage warehouse, the mad scientists were able to create a trans-mat device that could teleport them to a safe location. Monger decided that the Murphy's and Miller's be sent to an undisclosed location in the UK, where an old colleague of his resided. The general may now be a wanted fugitive but he still had many people on the outside loyal to him.

Susan had told the general and her fellow monsters about what had happened to her on the island, once again Dr Cockroach had found nothing that could have triggered it, she made them swear not to tell her parents because she didn't want to worry them.

Soon Dr Cockroach got the trans-mat working for a one way trip and had it set up in the landing area of the facility. Susan and Sarah hugged their parents one last time before they left, holding them to their cheeks.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Susan said sadly.

"We don't want to either but we'll be fine. Your mother always wanted to visit Europe." said her dad, "You look after yourself now."

With that, Wendy and Karl stepped onto the platform and they disappeared in a flash of white light, "First transfer successful!" called Dr Cockroach.

Then Sarah let go of her parents and they made their way to the platform, Sandy turned to Matt who stood next to their daughter's knee, "Matthew, look after our little girl."

"Don't worry, I will." smiled Matt, waving them off. With another flash the Millers were gone too. Dr Cockroach checked his monitor.

"Confirmation, all four persons have been teleported to undisclosed location!" he said triumphantly.

Susan let out a deep sigh, "This isn't right, we should have let them stay with us!"

"That wouldn't be possible Ginormica, Warhead's having trouble accepting that two humans are on this island, four more would send him over the edge!" explained Monger.

"Well if he doesn't like it he's gonna have to have it out with us!" said Susan.

"I wouldn't do that my dear," Dr Cockroach cut in, "Me and Dr Sprocket were able to come across the details on his super structure, he possess unlimited ammunition for weapons that can punch right through an asteroid! And OMG, does he have a lot of weapons? Some weapons of mass destruction I've only ever dreamed of!"

"We saw him practicing by blasting massive chunks out of the water!" added Link.

"Believe me, you don't want to go picking a fight with him, rapidly evolving powers or not!" Fang concluded.

Just then Dr Sprocket came rushing towards them from the central dome; he had been monitoring broadcasts in case someone was getting close to them. He pulled up alongside Monger, trying desperately to cool his overheated motor functions.

"Sprocket? What the heck is it?" asked Monger.

"Sir, everyone needs to follow me to the main monitor, there's something you have to see!" wheezed the robot scientist.

* * *

Once all inside, Sprocket walked to the large central monitor, it appeared to show a news feed that the doc had managed to pause, a familiar face was on the screen. "Okay, I was checking all news reports and then this came across all US channels!"

Sprocket pressed a switch and the feed started, the face was President Sarkissian sitting behind his desk at the White House.

"_My fellow Americans. I know in the last few weeks of me being in office I have made decisions that many have found unacceptable. I am of course referring to the imprisonment of monsters, the very monsters that have been protecting this planet. Many of you have been outraged by this act but I can assure you we had our reasons, my leading scientists discovered that certain monsters were showing early signs of mental instability…" _

"WHAT?" spluttered Link.

"He said mental instability." B.O.B repeated for him.

"…_so to protect the people of the United States and themselves, it was in the best interest to place the monsters back into the facility in which they were kept for 50 years. Many people have accused me of making the wrong decision but recently events have occurred that have confirmed my worst fears and have justified my actions…"_

"I don't like where this is going!" gulped Fang.

"…_Several days ago, the monsters broke out of their confinement. Before there are any accusations of mistreatment towards them I can assure you that each and every __one of them was treated with the upmost care and respect…"_

"You've gotta be kidding me?" exclaimed Sarah.

"…_As a result of their breakout, many trusted soldiers who have fought for this country were killed. The next day a major strike was made against Alcatraz Island, I had ensured that the most dangerous humans on the planet were locked away there, clearly of no significance to the monsters…"_

The video changed to the island after the monsters had left, Monger had stopped watching and had his head turned away and his eyes closed.

"_Within a few minutes, several of the monsters had managed to reduce this landmark to rubble. Many brave law enforcements and military staff were killed and dozens of criminals had escaped. Thi__s was an unprovoked and merciless attack not only to the United States, but to every human being on the planet. I know many of you will find this hard to believe, but there is no denying the fact that the monsters are now as much of a threat to this world as the menaces they vowed to defend us from. We have tried to contain them for their own safety and it has failed. As of this moment I am pledging to all nations across the globe to unite against this new threat. My leading General in this matter, General Crowe, has placed a one billion dollar bounty on each monsters head, dead or alive."_

T.O.M whistled, "Hoo-wee, that's a lotta money!"

"_We must protect the people__ of this planet from this new enemy, I advise all civilians to stay in their homes and lock all doors and windows until these creatures have been dealt with. Remember, if it's not human then alert the authorities. Thank you." _

The video paused and then went black; the monsters were quiet for a few moments. Then Susan spoke through her hands that covered her mouth, "Oh god, what have we done?"

"You did what you had to do," said Monger, "Your folks are out of harm's way, and now it's time for us to take action!"

"And just how do we do that? We're wanted fugitives, the whole planets probably looking for us now!" snapped Link.

"We'll figure something out; Sector 9 is still an option." Monger said, placing his hands behind his back and facing his monsters. "We need to find out what's going on in there before it's too late."


	16. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Ness?

**Chapter Sixteen: Ru****by, Sapphire, Emerald and…Ness?**

The monsters agreed with Monger that they had to infiltrate Sector 9 and find out what Crowe and Sarkissian's deal was. Monger called Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket to his office so they could discuss strategies on infiltration, Dr Sprocket would attempt to acquire blue prints and technical layouts of the facility using what he had left of the severed drone head that he kept in the tech labs, the planning of this was gonna take some time.

Once again the other monsters were left out, but they felt it was best not to interrupt the big brains from their work; this was a crucial operation that needed careful planning so they decided to keep well out of it and leave them to it.

For the first few days they stayed within facility zone, exploring the many buildings that were bunched together like mini skyscrapers. There was even an entertainment room but as the facility was remodelled years ago there was no TV or computer, just a few arcade machines and a ping pong table (that was too big for most of them). Eventually they decided to go separate ways and explore more of the island.

B.O.B and T.O.M wanted to explore the deep caverns of the facility zone and see if they could find some 'hidden treasure', no one bothered to stop them. Fang and Link headed off to the vast jungle of the island to see Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua.

Leaving just Susan, Sarah, Matt and Rex. "Where's a good place to relax round here?" asked Susan, "I haven't had the chance to look round yet."

"Well, to hear Link talk I'd say 'Monster Beach' is the most fun place around here." suggested Matt.

Rex barked suddenly making everyone jump; he wagged his tail and barked again. Sarah got down on her knees and stroked his chin, "I think someone wants to go back to the beach, don't you boy?"

Rex let out a loud woof and licked Sarah in the face.

"Guess he does?" chuckled Matt.

It was midday and the group of four were now sitting on the beach surrounding the lagoon or as B.O.B and T.O.M declared it, _Monster Beach_. Susan and Sarah lay on the soft white sand; they had removed their shoes and rolled up their pant legs so they could dip their long legs into the crystal clear water.

Rex was fast asleep next to them; he was on his back with his legs in the air and his tongue sticking out.

Matt lay between the two girls; their bodies acted like walls making him feel like he had his own private beach.

Susan hadn't felt so relaxed in ages, yes there were evil military guys looking for them but they wouldn't be able to find them here and no one else was in danger now that their parents were hiding in the United Kingdom.

A fake cough caught hers and Sarah's attention; they looked between them to see Matt sitting up and looking at them, "It's getting a bit hot now, you two fancy coming for a swim?"

"Nah, we're okay," smiled Sarah, Susan looked at her sister; she was actually keen for a swim and wondered why Sarah didn't want to. She was more puzzled when Sarah winked at her.

"Okay then, if you're sure?" Matt replied. Sarah's motives became clear; Matt proceeded to remove his shirt and then his jeans, leaving only his black boxer shorts. He made his way into the waters unaware that Susan and Sarah were admiring his physique. Once he was off swimming, the girls descended into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Worth it or what?" giggled Sarah.

"Oh you are wicked!" Susan laughed, "And might I say…Phwoar!"

"I know right? And he certainly knows how to pleasure a woman!"

"You haven't…!" gasped Susan.

"No, not that, I mean he's…" Sarah motioned her finger and thumb together to explain Matt being small, "…and I'm…" she then used her hands to highlight how big she was compared to him, "…it's kind of impossible, not without me crushing him anyway. No, it was more just kissing and foreplay. He just makes me feel so happy!"

"Good for you, it's best to hold onto what you got after the tough times we've had recently."

"You especially of all, you still feeling 'normal'? You don't think you're gonna hulk out again anytime soon?"

"No I'm fine, and please don't refer to it as _hulking_ out. Recently I've been feeling better."

"You thought you were feeling better before and then you suddenly went all…" Sarah paused, not wanting to use the word _hulk_ again, "expansive."

"I just want to know what's causing these changes, it's not natural otherwise it would be happening to you too."

"_For that I'm thankful_." Sarah muttered to herself.

The water in front of them suddenly erupted; showering the girls in water, in front of them was something dark and scaly sticking out of the water. The water settled to reveal it was a giant serpent's neck; its eyes were green but not menacing. On its head was Matt holding on to its armoured scalp.

"Hello lasses," it said in a Scottish accent.

"Er…you're the Loch Ness monster?" Susan guessed.

"That ah am, ma name is Nessie Murdoch McDougal the Fourteenth, but please call meh Ness." said Ness, looking up towards Matt, "Ah believe this wee fella belongs to yoo?"

Ness swam closer to the shore, he had a large body with flippers and he was covered in protective scales. Once closer, he lowered his neck and dropped Matt onto the sand between Susan and Sarah.

"Hadda get the poor fella outta there," said the aquatic beast.

"Why's that?" asked Sarah.

"Oh come on," came a voice from behind Ness, "I just wanted to have a peek!"

From behind the Loch Ness monster was an attractive woman with curly red hair and wearing a bikini made of sea shells. She appeared to be standing up in the water but the water was too deep from where she was standing, it was then the monsters saw that below her waist she had scales that glistened red, she was one of the mermaid sisters.

"Ach Ruby, ya give merpeople ah bad name!" sighed Ness.

"Hey, getting an eyeful doesn't make us bad!" came another voice, then two more mermaids appeared out of the water next to Ruby, they too had long red hair but ones scales were blue and the others were green.

"Donny start ti team up thing again, Sapphire an Emerald." Ness said to the three mermaids, "Ah'd better bi getting along now. Lasses, its bin a pleasure."

Ness turned and began to swim back out, with one big dive he was underwater and out of sight. The mermaids turned their attention to the monsters, they hadn't met these monsters yet. Ruby cheekily winked at Matt, this got her a stern look from Sarah.

"Sorry girls," said Sapphire, "We're just keen on other male species,"

"Like that Link, man was he buff!" said Emerald in a flutter.

"And this Matt of yours, seriously…Phwoar!" said Ruby.

Sarah stern face slowly faded away, she couldn't disagree with her there.

"I wasn't aware he was spoken for, sorry." said Ruby.

"It's alright, you were right about the _phwoar_ thing." said Sarah.

Matt frowned at Susan and mouthed their word '_phwoar?' _to her, Susan just sniggered.

Just then Sapphire noticed a familiar figure, "Oh look! It's Rex!"

"Oh I love that dog!" gasped Ruby.

Rex woke up and saw the mermaids looking at him in delight, he returned the expression as he scrambled to his feet and jumped into the water to greet them. The mermaids surrounded Rex's head and began scratching his chin and rubbing his nose, he let out funny whining noises as he enjoyed the attention.

"Aww, he's so cute!" smiled Emerald.

"I just wanna hug him and stroke him all day." said Ruby in a childish voice, Rex liked the idea and brought his head closer to the water.

Susan and the others thought it cute that Rex and the mermaids got on so well. They sat and watched as Rex was on the verge of rolling over with joy from the stroking and patting.

"So how long have you girls been here?" Susan asked them.

"About 31 years." replied Sapphire.

"Your 31 years old? You look younger!" said Sarah.

"Actually we're 78," Sapphire corrected her; the monsters stared wide eyed for a moment, "Merpeople have much longer lifespans than humans, it's how we've survived. And thank you for the compliment."

"What are you three doing here," asked Matt, "Aren't your people worrying about where you are?"

"Merpeople are a free race, we do whatever we like and go wherever we like," said Emerald, "we came across this island just as Monger was refurbishing it, he said as long as we don't stream near any populated coasts we would be welcome to stay. And we have Ness to watch over us, he was here before we were."

"Kinda became our over protective uncle didn't he?" Sapphire turned to her sisters, they nodded in agreement.

The mermaids and the monsters spent much of the evening talking about what they had gotten up to in their lives, this included stories about Atlantis, Gallaxhar and Area 52.

As the sun slowly began to set there was a loud _squawk_ and Gryphon swooped in, "I'm not intruding on anything am I?"

"No no, we were just talking to the mermaids," said Sarah.

"Ah yes, and how are my delightful ladies of the deep this evening?" Gryphon asked politely.

Just like Susan and Sarah, the mermaids blushed from his charm, "Oh, we're alright thank you Gryphon." said Ruby.

"I am very pleased to hear this," he turned to the monsters, "General Monger and the scientists have prepared their plans, he advises you to join him and the others by Butterflyosaurus in one hour." He then spread his wings and took off to look for the others.

"We're going now?" said Matt surprised.

"Oh no, you're not going this time!" Sarah told him.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation…?"

"This is an 'invading the heart of the enemy base' thing. The weapons they've been using like those laser things will most likely be all over that place. There's no way you're going on this one!"

"But…"

"If you argue I will sit on you!" Sarah said sternly.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Susan said to him.

"Alright. Fine." Matt put his hands up in submission, "Just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll look after him." said Sapphire. Sarah kissed Matt on the forehead and began putting her shoes back on.

Soon she, Susan and Rex got to their feet and slowly began to make their way towards the location where Butterflyosaurus resided. As they began to enter the jungle, Sarah looked back to the far side of the lagoon, wondering if it was such a good idea leaving her boyfriend with three attractive mermaids.


	17. Breaking And Entering

**Chapter Seventeen: Breaking and Entering**

_Atacama Desert_

_[Exact__ Location Unspecified]_

_Midnight…_

Sector 9 was certainly something that didn't strike as a high tech military base, the area had several old warehouses and a dusty runway, there were spotlights lighting several areas with a large barb fence surrounding the whole area. There was no sign of any guards, or robots, patrolling the grounds. Yet the place still looked like you were being watched.

A mile away from Sector 9, the monsters were crouched behind a sand dune, Butterflyosaurus had taken to the coast to avoid detection. Monger lay on his front wearing khaki clothing and using his powerful binoculars to get a good look at the base, it seemed peaceful but he knew General Crowe would have a trick or two up his sleeve.

Monger put his binoculars back inside his rucksack and made his way back down the dune to where the monsters were situated, "All right monsters, gather round,"

The group made a small-_ish_ circle as Monger took out maps that Dr Sprocket had printed off, the robo-doc took the first map and laid it in the middle for all to see, "From what I could get from the drone's head, I managed to get these few blue prints of Sector 9's layout,"

"That base seems a little unimpressive at the moment." Said Fang.

"Just like Area 52," Monger reminded the snake, "It's not what's on the surface but what lies underneath."

"Exactly General, which is why on the surface you'd think it's just an abandoned air base," Sprocket flipped the map to reveal the second map which was a lot more elaborate, "but underground is a massive cavern that's double the width of the Niagara Falls and about as tall as the Empire State Building."

"Hoo-wee, that's a pretty big hole!" whistled B.O.B.

"Indeed, now in the middle of this cavern is a large pyramid-shaped building, it is the only main building in there so that's where Crowe and Sarkissian will keep their treasured items. The pyramid structure is powered by large generators that are placed all around the cavern like a ring, that's what keeps its systems going,"

"B.O.B, T.O.M, you two are gonna take out as many of those generators as you can. So when Link, Fang, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket enter the main base they will be able to access the systems." instructed Monger.

"And just how are we gonna get near this place?" said Link, "We'll probably get spotted and cut to pieces before we even reach that barbed fence!"

"Aah, the power for Sectors 9's ground defences come from a power station half a mile east of here." Sprocket flicked back to the first map and pointed to a small square which had symbols of energy pylons, "They were thought to just to be telephone lines but they are actually powering the base's defences and security systems. Take those out and…"

"Susan," Monger looked to the girls, "you, Sarah and Rex will head for the power station and take out every power outlet you can find, giving the boys the chance to enter the facility."

"Which we can access through the ventilation shaft on the south side of the air strip," added Sprocket.

"I will go with Team Two and help take out the power station," said Monger, "Team One will stay 500 feet away from the base until you are given the signal to advance."

"What's the signal?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"You won't miss it, now let's get going, and everyone…good luck."

With that Fang, Link, Dr Cockroach, B.O.B, T.O.M and Sprocket made their way towards the south side of the base. And Monger led Susan, Sarah and Rex towards the power station, preparing to raise it to the ground.

* * *

Monger and the monsters soon reached the power station and like Sector 9 there was no sign of a security detail. The pylons were lined up in a row and were emitting a low hum; the pylons were about 50 feet taller than the girls. And on either side was a large generator that was coupled to the pylons by several large cables.

The monsters began to make their way over to the pylons but Monger stopped them.

"Not yet,"

"But general," said Sarah, "Aren't we supposed to take these things out?"

"Yes but if you touch those things now you'll be zapped by nearly 10 million volts!"

The monsters hastily stepped back from the power station, "So what do we do?" asked Susan.

"Take out the generators first, that will decrease the voltage enough for you to do some damage, just leave the generators to me!"

The general took off his rucksack and reached into it, producing a bazooka and two rockets which he began to load.

"How much do you think he's keeping in there?" Sarah whispered in Susan's ear. Susan just shrugged.

"Right the three of you, cover your ears!" ordered the general. The monsters did so; even Rex used his front dinosaur arms to cover his pointy ears.

Monger got down on his knee as he rested the bazooka on his shoulder; he carefully aimed at the generator and pulled the trigger, "FIRE THE HOLE!"

The rocket left the pipe with a tremendous blast, the girls shrieked from the noise, and the rocket hit the generator sending it up in large fireball, cables and metal chunks flew everywhere. Monger reloaded and aimed at the other generator and fired. The second generator followed the previous and was reduced to a burning hunk of scrap.

The buzz from the pylons grew quieter but not yet silent. Its back-up power had kicked in; the general looked at the destruction with satisfaction on his face.

"Okay monsters, in you go!"

The giantess' and the dino dog began on the pylons, Susan took one end, Sarah took the other and Rex went right for the middle. Grabbing the metal frame with his jaws and started to pull it apart, his slobber hit the frame and electric currents rang along his teeth, the power was still on but was considerably weaker, so he continued to tear at the pylons with his mouth sparking.

Susan took hold of a pylon with both hands and began to push it back and forth, slowly yanking it out of the ground; she felt like she was in some 1950's B movie. One by one the silver haired giant pulled the pylons out of the ground and tossed them to the ground, ignoring the electric shocks she was getting through her hands.

Sarah had taken to a more aggressive approach; she took hold of a pylon and began to tear it apart like a child impatiently ripping open their Christmas presents. Metal rods and electric cables fell everywhere as she ripped one pylon after another. A stray electric cable whipped through the air and got her on the cheek, it was painful but it was worth it to destroy things belonging to those who had hurt her, her family and her boyfriend.

Finally all the pylons were lying on the floor in a twisted heap, sparks shot out from all over. The monsters regrouped to Monger as they nursed their stinging hands, Rex now had a numb tongue.

"Well done monsters, that should have taken the perimeter defences offline now. And Team One should have taken those explosions as a big enough signal!"

* * *

They had, the huge explosions from the generators was a clear (and a bit over the top) signal. Moments later the spotlights illuminating the base went out, signifying the security was also down. Team One made their way over to the fence, through it they could see the vent that would lead into Sector 9, they looked up and saw the top of the fence covered in feet-long spikes. Fang easily extended his body over the fence and landed on the other side.

"Show off." muttered Sprocket.

"B.O.B my boy, if you please," Dr Cockroach showed the blob to the fence and the animated goo began walking straight through it, his biology meant that the fence fazing through his body began to dissolve at an accelerated rate. By the time he reached the other side there was a gaping hole in the fence, the monsters jumped through and joined the blob and the snake.

"Nice eating, buddy!" said Link, patting his mate on the back.

"_Burp_, delicious!" B.O.B replied.

Dr Cockroach removed a screwdriver from his lab coat pocket and unscrewed the nearby vent cover, lifting it off and motioning the others to follow him, "Quickly, before some actual guards show up to see what's happening!"

Soon the monsters were crawling single file through the vents, it was tighter than anticipated, Dr Cockroach was having trouble fitting his large head through certain sections and Link's slimy scales kept slipping as his sides kept rubbing the walls.

"Last time I was in a vent I had my tail blown off," shuddered Fang, "I do not like this!"

"Relax, this mission is 90% stealth based, 10% running for our lives should they find us!" Dr Cockroach failing to reassure the others.

"Ooh look!" T.O.M pointed ahead, "Lights!"

Up ahead was another grill on the floor, the monsters scrambled to it and looked through, below was an enormous chamber. Dr Sprocket used his drill tool to break the vent open and they got a better look, the cavern floor had to be over 1000 feet below and, just like Sprocket pointed out, an enormous pyramid in the middle made of metal and glass with large generators all around the cavern sparking with electricity for the central base.

"Crowe's gotta be in there?" said Dr Cockroach.

"Most likely," said Sprocket, "if we can get into that central complex we can access the central computer network at the top and find out what we need to know, as soon as interior defences are taken offline and security drones removed from the area."

"B.O.B, T.O.M, you're up!" said Link.

The blob and the tomato made their way to the hole and looked down, "That looks like fun!" said B.O.B excited.

"Now you two, you have to smash as many of those sparkly things as you can so we can get inside," Dr Cockroach instructed them, the duo nodded.

"And remember, if you see any scary soldier things; don't forget to pound on them!" added Link.

"Gottit, LEEEEEEERRROOOOYYYYYY…" cried T.O.M as he jumped down the hole.

"…!" finished B.O.B as he followed his parallel pal down the 1000 foot drop.

"Right, now it's up to us intellectuals!" said Sprocket.

The four monsters carried on along the vent till they were directly over the top of the pyramid, the top was made of glass and showed the main computer in the centre. Breaking open another vent, Dr Sprocket changed his body into a mini helicopter and hovered down to the structure. Fang used his body as a rope and lowered Link and Dr Cockroach down to the glass top.

Dr Sprocket changed back and used a cutting torch to cut open a hole in the glass, the monsters all slipped through, except Link who was slightly too big for the hole, "A little help here?" he growled.

As Fang attempted to pull the fish ape through, the mad scientists began hacking the central computer, the data that showed up on the large screen was so much that even they were having trouble taking it all in.

"Look at all these files!" said Dr Cockroach astounded.

"My memory's running out of gigabytes!" said Dr Sprocket.

The screen soon showed a clear layout of the base, it also showed that several perimeter generators had 'stopped functioning', "Nice to see those two are actually good for something!" smiled Dr Cockroach.

"Wait," Sprocket held his hand towards the screen, "Look there,"

"Where?"

"Right there, about several floors down there's a room marked 'Eclipse'!"

"So?"

"When I first hacked the drone head, the word 'Eclipse' cropped up several times and now it's in a room a few levels below us, the room is also marked as '_RESTRICTED'. _Whatever's in there, it's valuable to them and might be something we can use…"

A large smash of glass sounded that Link had crashed through the window trying to get in, he and Fang now lay in a heap on the floor. The scientists rubbed their heads, "If the brainless pair weren't distracting the guards right now, we'd probably be executed on the spot right about now!" Dr Cockroach scolded.

"Relax, we can handle those tin cans!" said Link, getting off the floor and untangling himself from Fang.

Sprocket looked at the computer screen and saw something else of interest, "There's an area marked as General' office, that must be where Crowe resides, he'll have something important in there,"

"Looks like we're splitting up once again," sighed Fang.

"If we wanna do this quickly then we need to. Link, you and Fang head to Crowe's office and see what you can find. Me and my mechanical mastermind will seek out this 'Eclipse' room."

With that the monsters split into two more groups and began heading for their separate objectives.

Unaware of the revelations they would uncover.


	18. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter Eighteen: ****The Enemy of My Enemy **

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket gained access to an elevator shaft and slowly made their way down 9 floors to the restricted chamber, Dr Cockroach used his insect abilities to scale down the walls and Sprocket turned back into his mini chopper form and hovered down.

Soon they reached the elevator doors, Sprocket cut through them with his laser cutter and the two scrambled into a deserted corridor.

"Where abouts is this room?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Down to the end of this corridor, take a left and it's at the end." Sprocket said looking at his copy of the map from the central computer.

The two scientists reached the end of the corridor and turned left, swiftly retreating back round at the sight of a drone soldier guarding the door to the chamber.

"Should have known not all drones would have gone after B.O.B and T.O.M." grunted Sprocket.

"Leave this to me," smirked Dr Cockroach, he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small, furry wind up mouse.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Wait and see." Dr C began winding up the toy mouse and then let it off down the corridor towards the guard.

The toy mouse squeaked as it bumped into the drone's foot, it looked down at the small object and tilted its head.

"_Who goes there?"_

_SQUEAK_

"_Identify yourself."_

_SQUEAK_

"_You will be apprehended." _

The drone picked up the mouse and held it in its hand, the toy mouse's winder then stopped and it ceased squeaking.

"_Resistance is will…"_

_BANG!_

The mouse exploded and the drone was destroyed, leaving only a pair of legs standing. Dr Cockroach laughed with maniacal triumph as he and Sprocket ran down the corridor to the chamber door. It had to be accessed by a security code which they began to take apart and hotwire.

Dr C twisted two wires together and brought the ends to one another, "Now just put these to two wires together and…"

The door slowly opened to a large circular room, the only light was a light green spotlight in the middle. In the middle was a floating object resembling a human being, the scientists walked closer and smaller lights switched on all around, brightening the whole room.

The object in the light became fully illuminated, it wasn't a human being, it was a female alien. She had sky blue skin and her long hair shone in colours of silver and emerald, she wore what looked to be some sort of animal skins made to act as armour. She appeared to be unconscious as she floated in the beam of light like she was underwater.

The two monsters walked all around, inspecting this creature, "Do you think she's part of an invasion?" asked Sprocket.

"I doubt it, otherwise she wouldn't be in this condition, she must a prisoner,"

Around the walls there were monitors that showed the females vital signs, Dr C took an extensive look at them. "Whatever she is, she appears to be in moderate health, although there does seem to be some minor bruising to the arms and forehead."

"Okay," Sprocket theorized, "Crowe and Sarkissian have captured an alien and have decided that all monsters need to be locked up because of this?"

"That doesn't make any sense," said Dr C, "the confinement of this being has nothing to do with locking us away, no, she must be a victim."

"You sure?"

"Who do you think the enemy is at the moment, the President or this alien?"

Sprocket thought for a second, if this alien's intention was to invade the planet then she had done a pretty poor job. And Crowe and Sarkissian hadn't exactly been the friendliest of people. "How do we get her out of this thing?"

"She must to be in animated suspension caused by this anti-gravity funnel, pure genius! Now let's see, temperature control, no…pressure gauge, no…self-destruct, no…salt 'n' pepper, no…ah, here it is!"

Dr C pushed a red button with _power down_ on it and the light beam turned off. The female alien fell to the floor and for a moment there was no sign of life, Sprocket walked up to the female cautiously, wondering whether or not to prod her with a stick.

The alien suddenly lifted her head and glared at the robo-doc, her eyes burnt yellow like a tigers and her face was contorted with rage, "Dissection droid!" she snarled.

She quickly got to her feet, standing at 7 feet tall, and took Sprocket by the neck and thrust him into the far wall. Dr Sprocket couldn't free himself from her grip and Dr Cockroach had been knocked off his feet in the commotion.

The alien pressed Sprocket harder into the wall, "You will not dissect me like you did my people!"

* * *

"Do you think they're alright?" Susan asked Monger.

"I'm sure they are," said the General.

Team Two had returned to the original spot where they had planned their infiltration, they were lying on their fronts, looking out to the base from behind their sand dune. Rex was still trying to get his numb tongue back in his mouth; Sarah had to hold him down in case he got spotted.

"They've been in there for over an hour," Susan pointed out.

"That's the thing about stealth missions, Ginormica. They take time and cannot be rushed, the boys will be fine." Monger reassured them.

Sarah looked out to the desert horizon; her mind was on other things, mainly Matt. She knew she made the right decision in making him stay at Area One, she was sure the mermaids wouldn't be any trouble. And yet at the same time she wanted him here with her, she felt safer with him despite the fact she was the joint strongest being alive.

A slurp from Rex meant that his tongue had suddenly woken up from its zapping; he wagged his tail in relief.

Monger took out his binoculars and observed Sector 9 again, this time there were signs of movement that caught his eyes.

"Seems our little activity hasn't gone unnoticed, there're drones and some models I haven't seen before, have you?"

Susan peered at the base and saw that drones were spilling out of the warehouses and were accompanied by larger drones that were twice as big and seemed to have claws on one hand and a Gatling gun on the other.

"No, these are new; maybe they were kept here because they couldn't be disguised as human?"

"Maybe, whatever they are, we've drawn them to the surface which should make Team One's job a bit easier."

Dr Sprocket squirmed as he was pressed further into the wall; the tall female was indeed very strong as the mad mechanical doctor's legs were dangling three feet from the ground.

* * *

"Where's the way out of here? Tell me now!" demanded the female, her grip tightening round his neck.

"You may want to acknowledge that I do not require oxygen…"

"I'm gonna ask you one last time…" the alien's eyes burning into the doctor.

"My dear extra-terrestrial, please wait," called Dr Cockroach as he scrambled to his feet, "We are not here to dissect you, we set you free because we saw you were being held against your will!"

"Well if you are not working for my captives then who are you?"

"My name is Dr Cockroach PhD, and my friend you are strangling is Dr Sprocket,"

"…also PhD." Sprocket squeaked.

"We are monsters."

"Then…you're not here to conduct more experiments on me?"

"Goodness no, earthlings would never do such a thing." Dr Cockroach reassured.

"Earthlings?"

"Yes, you are on the planet Earth."

"And more importantly," Sprocket's voice starting to crackle, "We are not your enemy!"

The alien loosened her grip and Sprocket fell to the floor, his head now feeling loose and twisted. The alien looked to the floor with her eyes closed, "My apologies, I've been in prison for so long that the only visitors I expected where those trying to extract samples from me."

She felt the bruises on her arm and looked at the monsters. "I thank you for releasing me."

Dr Cockroach smiled, "You are very welcome my dear…"

"My name is Princess Eclipse of Serene; I am all that's left of my home world."

Sprocket had discovered that Eclipse had crushed his vocal processor, whilst he was busy fixing it, Dr Cockroach decided to do all the talking.

"I am so sorry to hear that, if I may ask, what happened?"

"An alien overlord called Nemesis and his kind called the Pandorians came to my planet so they could add it to their empire, they had enslaved hundreds of previous worlds but my people managed to stand against them,"

"Hundreds of worlds? How was this 'Nemesis' able to accomplish this?

"Nemesis had a weapon he called the DNA accelerator, it changed any object into a living mutation of half Pandorian/half original form. Nemesis used it to turn whole armies against their own kind; many of my people got captured and were mutated into mindless slaves. But my father, the President of Serene, led a frontal attack on the Pandorian mother ship; he crippled the ship and managed to take out the DNA core that powered the accelerator before he was killed.

With his ultimate weapon now gone, Nemesis led all out fury upon our world, in a matter of days our planet was dead and I along with many of the children of Serene were evacuated before the planet was turned to ash, since then I have been the last to fight Nemesis and his army."

"What happened to the children you escaped with?"

Eclipse didn't answer, the look of pain on her face told all.

"The DNA core drifted into the Vortex Maze, sending it across to another part of the universe. Nemesis was determined to retrieve the core and restore his weapon so he headed through the universe, calculating where it could have ended up. I tried to stop them but I got captured and ever since then I have been their prisoner."

"Well if you're here then that means that DNA core thingy has landed somewhere on Earth and these aliens are working with Crowe and Sarkissian in order to find it."

A crackle of sound meant that Dr Sprocket had got his voice back, standing up revealed that his head was crocked and several wires were hanging loose from his neck, "Something doesn't sit right, I've got a feeling that there's something we're missing."

"Let's see if Link and Fang have found anything," said Dr Cockroach, he spoke into his communicator to contact the others, "Team 1.B, this is Team 1.A, have you found anything?"

"…_..SKARZ__, YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE LET INTRUDERS INFILTRATE YOUR FACILITY!"_

"_We were not aware, master. Quickly you two, vaporize the intruders!" _

Dr Cockroach looked at his associates, his face pale, "I don't think that was them."

"I don't think those were human beings either." said Sprocket.

"They weren't." said Eclipse, her face stern. She walked over to a cabinet in the wall and opened it, inside were a pair of swords with alien hieroglyphics on them. The moment she touched them the markings began to glow blue.

"What are those, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"These are solar blades, weapons from my home. And those, those were Pandorian voices on your communicator."


	19. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Chapter Nineteen:**** You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet**

_Several Floors Up_

_Five minutes ago…_

Link and Fang snuck up towards General Crowe's office, the security drones had all gone after B.O.B and T.O.M leaving the route clear. As the two crept closer to the door they saw the door was open and there were shadows moving from inside the room.

"Crud, there's someone in there!" whispered Link.

"Drone?" wondered Fang.

"Let's see,"

The two monsters tip toed up to the doorway and then peered round the corner as quietly and cautiously as possible. Inside the room was General Crowe, he was sitting at his desk, stroking his moustache. His fingers tapped on the desk surface as he then turned his attention to the clock on his wall.

"Will you stop glaring at that clock? You're making me nervous as well!" came a familiar voice.

Then President Sarkissian came into view, the monsters ducked down low as the president circled round the generals desk.

"Those monsters are on the loose and are nowhere to be found, our exterior security systems are on the blink and now our facility generators are apparently developing faults so if I want to look at the clock I WILL LOOK AT THE GODDAMN CLOCK, GOTTIT?" Crowe snapped back.

"Now, now, gentlemen. Some self-control is required here." Came another voice.

Another figure came into view; this one was a middle aged woman. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore half-moon spectacles, she looked very business-like.

Fang and Link pulled away from the door to look at each other, "Who's that?" frowned Link.

"I've seen her on the news, that's Elizabeth Whiteman. She's a representative from the EU."

"Since when have you watched the news?"

"Well there was nothing new on the Playboy channel at the time."

Link rolled his eyes and the two returned to the door, the three humans continued nattering when a light began flashing on Crowe's desk; they suddenly fell silent and stood up straight.

"He's contacting us," gasped Whiteman.

"Quickly, on the monitor!" Sarkissian ordered.

Crowe pushed a button and the large television screen in the middle of the far wall lit up, the trio stood before it almost at attention. Link and Fang squinted to get a better look at what was on the screen.

The screen crackled then began to clear. And there, bearing down on the them, was what appeared to be a humanoid frog with a goatee beard and wearing black armour. He glared at them with his sinister orange eyes. The three humans bowed before it.

"My Lord Nemesis." Said Sarkissian. "It is an honour…"

"Cease talking, you genetic throwback!" snarled Nemesis, "And remove those repulsive suits, it disgusts me to look at you!"

"Yes, at once, my lord." Said Crowe.

Link and Fang were puzzled when the three humans placed their hands on the sides of their heads. Their puzzlement turned to sheer horror as the humans suddenly twisted their heads sharply to the left with a loud _SNAP!_

The monsters looked away at the sound of the sickening sound. Slowly they opened their eyes, expecting to see bodies on the floor, but instead they were still standing.

"Wha…" mouthed Link.

The three then proceeded to remove their heads from their bodies and through the neck holes emerged green, grotesque heads that resembled Nemesis. They dropped their fake heads to the floor and peeled off their human clothing to reveal alien armour. They stood before their master with their legs now bent the other direction like a frogs.

"Ngh, that's better," Nemesis growled, "General Skarz, I trust you have something to report?"

The one that was Sarkissian had scars covered all over his face; it was hard to tell if there was any part of him that wasn't unscarred. "Well, er…sir, we have reason to believe that the DNA core is somewhere in this sector of the planet."

"That's it? After three months on this spit ball of rock, you 'think' it's somewhere in that sector?" Nemesis's voice was really starting to tremble, more than Skarz's knees.

"B-but sir, it's…"

Nemesis raised his fist and it began to crackle with electricity, then Skarz suddenly became engulfed in bolts of lightning, as if Nemesis was zapping him through the screen, Skarz then fell to the floor, shaking and smoking. Nemesis then turned to what was Crowe.

"General Klaw, you'd better have something more worth my time,"

"This planet might be populated by feeble flesh bags known as humans, sir, but they are well protected by random creatures they refer to as monsters. We could not scour the planet with them guarding the whole planet. We have taken steps to ensure that the monsters are no longer seen as saviours but savages instead, they are currently in hiding…"

"And I have managed to convince the planets 'European Union' that the whole world should stand against monsters." Said the Whitehouse alien.

"Yes," groaned Skarz, "We have secured this entire planet; it is now under complete Pandorian control and the humans don't even know it."

"That's something at least; I will journey to this planet soon and assist in the search. Seeing as you three obviously can't find one device on one unintelligent planet by yourselves." Nemesis informed them, "The DNA core is there, I can feel."

"_Team 1.B, this is Team 1.A, have you found anything?" _

Link and Fang looked alarmed at their communicator as Dr Cockroach's voice blared out. The aliens turned to see the two monsters staring at them, Nemesis screamed in fury.

"SKARZ, YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE LET INTRUDERS INFILTRATE YOUR FACILITY!"

"We were not aware, master. Quickly you two, vaporize the intruders!"

The aliens retrieved weapons from the desk and pointed at the monsters.

"Er…run?" suggested Fang.

"Yes, lets."

With that, the two monsters took off down the corridor. Not looking back at the three aliens chasing after them.

* * *

"_This is __a Code Vorta alert. Intruders have infiltrated the base. Seek and destroy."_

"Oh no," gasped Susan, "They've been caught!"

"Not yet they haven't, otherwise they wouldn't be putting out an alarm," Monger reasoned, he removed his rucksack once again and started digging through his essentials, "But on the other hand, if all those drones are going after them then you can be pretty sure they won't be coming out in one piece,"

"We gotta do something," panicked Sarah.

"We will, we're gonna keep all those guys up here and draw 'em away, leaving the exits clear," Monger stood up revealing a Gatling gun, it had a weird electronic device on it and nowhere to feed ammo into it, he strapped it to his arm and switched it on.

"How does he fit all that in there?" Sarah asked Susan again.

"General, what is that?" asked Susan.

"This Ginormica, is a modified Airsoft Gatling gun. With the help of the good doctors, this little beauty takes in oxygen and compresses it, it then releases it at high pressure and delivers the same punch as an ordinary bullet. The device on it gives the air pellets an electric charge, so basically I'm gonna be firing unlimited explosions at the enemy!" Monger grinned. "My Christmas came early!"

Sarah gulped, "But we don't know what those big drones are capable of, they could…"

Rex roared loudly and charged for the base, leaving the others in his dust.

"Guess Rex doesn't care." Susan coughed.

"Come on, monsters!" shouted Monger as they all ran after Rex towards Sector 9, "Cry havoc and let slip the dino-dogs of war!"

* * *

Link and Fang raced down numerous corridors, avoiding laser fire from their pursuers. They had no idea where they were going, only focusing on trying to put some distance between them and the aliens.

Soon however they were out of breath and couldn't take another step. Gasping, they turned to see their foes at the other end of the corridor, their guns trained on them.

"Your days are numbered, monsters!" smirked Skarz, "There's no one to save you now!"

They opened fire, Link and Fang shielded their faces but just before the lasers struck they were deflected by a blue female alien wielding two glowing swords. She stood in front of the monsters, her eyes burning with hatred at the frog-like aliens.

"Looks more like theirs no one to save you, Skarz." growled Eclipse.

"They've released the prisoner, annihilate them!" barked Klaw.

The Pandorians fired at Eclipse but she easily deflected the lasers with her blades, then she began to charge her captors. Using her warrior skills, she managed to knock the weapons out of their hands and knock them off their feet. The Whiteman Pandorian tried to lunge at her but in one swift motion Eclipse managed to slice her head off, the severed head landing in Skarz' lap.

"Now you get to join her!" Eclipse brought her blade to Skarz' throat.

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket finally caught up with Link and Fang, they were exhausted from chasing after Eclipse, "Are you _(gasp)_ chaps al-(_gasp)_-right?" wheezed Dr Cockroach, "Sorry, didn't realize _(gasp)_ you had company. _(gasp)_"

"Speaking of company…" said Fang, pointing at Eclipse.

"Bit of a long story," said Sprocket.

"Well, we've got a story ourselves." Said Link.

"Good, we can exchange tales on our way out of here. Eclipse, we have to go!" called Dr Cockroach.

Eclipse remained focused on her tormentors, "No, these demons killed my kind, my family, I will not…"

"You should do as he says, lonely princess." Klaw grinned, he had summoned hundreds of drones that began charging down the corridor and firing their guns on the alien princess and the monsters, she tried to deflect them but there were too many and she found herself being forced back, giving Klaw and Skarz the chance to escape.

"Till next time, your highness!" snarled Skarz before disappearing down the corridor of drones.

Eclipse hissed loudly but she couldn't go after them, she now had to focus on getting out, "Doctors, and…reptilians? Follow me!"

"Wait, how are you? And why should we trust you? You're an alien aren't you?" Link demanded.

"It'll be in the story I'll exchange with you later, right now we have to get B.O.B and T.O.M and get back to Monger and the others!" said Dr Cockroach.

"This way!" called Eclipse, she took off down a corridor and the monsters followed swiftly after her.

As the group proceeded out of the pyramid and towards the main elevators that led to the surface, they were greeted with an enormous explosion. Another generator had exploded, spitting out B.O.B and who landed in front of them, they were covered in soot but were happy and content.

"Woo-Hoo, what a blast!" smiled B.O.B.

"Ooh, sorry about that." T.O.M blushed (if possible).

"Let me guess…monsters?" quizzed Eclipse.

"Yes they are, B.O.B." said Sprocket, "Eclipse, this is Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate and Transmutation Oxidized Metaplasia."

A loud explosion behind them reminded them that they needed to get out of there. Once in the elevator, Dr Cockroach and Link exchanged their encounters, both were stunned by what the other had to say. All the while Eclipse was cleaning her blades from the Pandorian's green blood.

"This is truly fascinating, we need to get this info to Monger ASAP!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Providing you make it out the doorway," Eclipse cut in, "Now we're out, the Pandorians will be sending everything they got to the surface. We'll be surrounded in seconds!"

"I'd better warn the General!" said Sprocket, he tapped into his in-built communicator and radioed Monger, "Hello? General? We're on our way up with quite a bit of Intel for you. Listen, they are sending every piece of hardware they have to the surface, try and clear a way for us!"

"_Little too late to tell me this, metal man!_" called Monger.

* * *

Monger and his team were already engaging the drones and the giant sentinels around the warehouses. Rex had gone wild, he sank his teeth onto everything that moved and crushed it to pieces. Susan and Sarah were taking on the sentinels and Monger was taking out drones with his Gatling gun.

His tech weapon wiped out wave after wave of robot soldiers, Monger was laughing at the result more than Dr Cockroach would, "Oh this takes me back!" he cried happily.

Susan and Sarah were trying to take down the sentinels but they were just as strong as they were, and their weaponry kept them at a distance.

"Not feeling weird or anything are you, Susan?" called Sarah, "Cos if you are, now would be a good time!"

"I'm not feeling anything! I don't know how it happens!" Susan called back.

One sentinel then fired a missile at Susan, seeing this; she tore up a giant chunk of the runway and used it as a shield. The missile hit and the tarmac exploded into pieces, knocking Susan off her feet.

As Susan lay on the floor she looked ahead to see the sentinel load another missile, two glowing blue objects then flew past Susan's head like Frisbees, they shot towards the robot and sliced its arms off, the spinning objects did a U-turn and sliced the robots legs off, making it fall into a heap.

The objects flew past Susan's head again, looking behind her she saw the objects were glowing swords that had been thrown by a blue skinned alien who caught them with ease.

"W-who is that?" gasped Susan, expecting it to be an enemy. The alien however shot past the giantess and continued slicing up more and more drones.

Susan got to her feet as the other monsters came running out of the lift that emerged from one of the warehouses, they were all out of breath, "Man, can that girl run?" panted Link.

"Dr Cockroach, who is that?" asked Susan.

"It's alright, my dear, she's on our side." Dr Cockroach reassured her.

"Susan!" cried Sarah.

The monsters turned and saw the giant robots had now produced some sort of laser swords from their hands, resembling light sabres.

"That's fascinating, what are those?" gasped Sprocket.

"Those are Electron Sabres!" cried Eclipse who was busy cutting a drone in half, "They're designed to phase through objects and cause internal damage! We gotta move now!"

Monger was standing on top of a mountain of dismantled drones, acting like he was king of the world as he blew more and more drones to pieces. A familiar rushing sound caught his ears, looking up he saw several of his carrier jets land on the runway and unload hundreds more drones.

"That dang Crowe!" he bellowed, "Using my own planes!"

Looking around he saw that the sentinels were now using laser weapons that seemed to damage everything it touched, that and the reinforcements was now making this a out matched fight. He checked his gun and saw that it was starting to overheat, he had no choice but to call a retreat. He spoke into his comm.

"Butterflyosaurus! We need pickup asap!"

The general jumped off his pile of junk and rushed to his monsters who were being slowly forced into the open space. Monger let rip with his gun again and took out more drones before the gun finally conked out.

Link was punching drones away with his large knuckles and Fang was crushing them in his tail and tore up others with his fangs. B.O.B and T.O.M had taken it in turn to swallow whole drones then spit them out at more drones.

Susan and Sarah tried desperately to fend off the sentinels but couldn't get close enough with them waving their Electron Sabres. Rex was still chewing up metal from multiple enemies and Eclipse was dodging and diving laser fire as she cut drones to pieces.

Monger dived into the middle of his group of monsters and called Dr Cockroach, "Doc, who's the blue gal?"

"She's an alien, sir, a good alien and…maybe we could discuss this at a safer time?"

"B will be here soon!" Monger called.

Eclipse finally got hit in the head by a sentinel's fist and landed close to Fang who dragged her towards the group, Eclipse spat out blood and got up, "I-I'm alright, thank you."

Susan tore the arm off a sentinel and shoved it through its chest, disabling it. Then she saw another sentinel approach Sarah who had her back to it as she was stomping more drones. The sentinel raised its blade, ready to strike.

"Sarah! Look out!"

Susan rushed over and pushed her sister out the way, Sarah crashed to the floor as the sentinel thrust it's blade into Susan's chest, right through her heart. She choked as the red blade emerged out of her back.

"SUSAN!" Sarah screamed.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone looked in horror at the sight before them. The sentinel withdrew its blade and began advancing on the blonde giant but out of nowhere Rex pounced on it and began tearing it apart, snarling and growling like a crazed beast.

As he tore the machine to pieces, Susan dropped to her knees with her hand on her chest, there was no wound or burn marks but she felt as if she had been stabbed. She tried to speak but she could only manage a feeble whimper. Slowly she began to fall back as her eyes closed. Sarah rushed over to her and held her sister in her arms.

"Susan? Susan, stay with me! Don't you leave me now, please!" she wept, her eyes welling up.

There was no response from the silver haired giantess. Her eyes stayed closed. Susan was dead.


	20. The Death of Susan Murphy

**Chapter Twenty: The Death of Susan Murphy**

"Susan? Susan, wake up. Please!" Sarah sobbed as she hung over her sister's lifeless body.

The other monsters were taking their anger and pain out on the remaining drones, Link was pummelling them into the ground, Fang was crushing them to pieces with his scaly body and Monger was now using his Gatling gun to whack the enemy.

Even B.O.B and T.O.M were angry about what had happened, they weren't saying anything, instead they just absorbed drones or pounded them with other drones. The scientists were even getting in on the fight; Dr Cockroach had taken a drone's gun and was blasting one robo-trooper after another whilst Sprocket took drones apart with his many tools.

Rex was showing the most anger of all; he had ripped the sentinel that had killed Susan apart and was now doing the same to the other sentinels. Eclipse meanwhile was fighting to keep the drones from trying to attack Sarah.

Sarah rested her head on Susan's stomach with her hands over her as she quietly wept. Everything that was happening around her seemed to be a million miles away and it was just her and her sister alone. She felt like she had a huge hole punched through her chest and she didn't know if it could ever be closed.

"Miss Sarah Miller!" Eclipse called out, "Watch yourself, these drones don't care for grievers!"

Sarah lifted her head and saw that more drones were advancing, firing their weapons at her. Eclipse was keeping the laser fire at bay but soon she was hit in the ribs and went flying, Sarah held out her hand and caught her. Eclipse was in pain but she knew she had sustained worse, she looked up at the giantess and was smiled painfully, "Thank you."

Sarah just sniffed as she tried to fight back more tears.

Monger ran over to the giantess and the alien, he then bellowed to the others, "MONSTERS! RALLY TO ME NOW!"

The monsters were reluctant as they wanted to tear every robot soldier apart for what they did to Susan but they knew Monger was in charge and he gave the orders. A distant screeching noise heralded the approach of Butterflyosaurus.

"General, we can't let these scums get away with what they did!" Link argued with the general.

"You think I'm happy about it? They have endless reinforcements so you can keep fighting until they finally take you down or we can get outta here before we lose anyone else!" Monger said sternly.

Link and the others knew he was right. Butterflyosaurus lowered herself down and the monsters began scrambling up her tail, Fang and the doctors helped the injured Eclipse aboard, Monger scrambled up and saw Sarah was still with Susan's body.

"Titana! We need to get outta here right now!" he shouted.

"I can't leave her!" she cried.

Monger knew this wasn't the right time for grieving, he looked over to Butterflyosaurus, "B, scoop those two up and get us the heck outta here on the double!"

Butterflyosaurus reached down and scooped up the giantess' in each hand, Sarah cried in protest, not wanting to be separated from her sister. She tried reaching for her as Butterflyosaurus lifted them into the air but the giant butterfly kept them separate as she pounded her wings hard to gain distance away from Sector 9.

The monsters on the butterfly's head collapsed exhausted and frustrated, Link kicked the ground hard forgetting he was kicking his buddy. B.O.B and T.O.M were eerily silent as they comforted each other.

Monger walked over to the two docs who were treating Eclipse's injuries, "How's she doin?"

"It could have been a lot worse but she'll recover." confirmed Dr Cockroach. "General, Susan…"

"There was nothing any of us could have done," Monger cut in, "All we can do now is carry on and use what we've discovered. Now, tell me everything."

Dr Sprocket and Link told the general everything they had found out. And Eclipse told them all about her people and the Pandorians. As the group continued on home, the morning sunlight was starting to break over the horizon, a short while later Fang walked up to the general.

"General, shouldn't Sarah be brought up here with us?" Sarah and Susan were still in Butterflyosaurus' grasp.

"She needs to be alone with Susan at the moment. Besides, we're nearly back at Area One." Monger replied, having lost his tear ducts in the war meant he couldn't cry but that didn't mean he wasn't devastated at the loss of Susan.

* * *

As the group neared the island, a large sonic boom echoed out and Warhead pulled in front of them again, "What the slag is it this time? I thought I got rid of you lot?"

"Now's not the time, Warhead." Monger said gruffly, "We just lost one of our own."

Warhead looked down and saw the Susan woman hanging limp from the giant butterfly's hand, his visual scanners confirmed no signs of life. Looking up he saw also there was a new being in the shape of a blue coloured woman, "Didn't take you long to find a replace though did it? Oh well, that's one less flesh bag to worry about."

Monger gritted his teeth trying to hold back his response to the heartless robot, but his anger was nothing compared to Sarah's. She had heard every word he had said, she wanted to get her hands on him and tear him to pieces like she should've done with the Sector 9 drones. Warhead could sense the vibe and decided to move aside, "Alright, through you go,"

Butterflyosaurus snorted as she flew past, Warhead continued watching them and then continued on his patrol.

Matt was hanging around the military zone, he had spent the whole night with the mermaids and Ness, he had been fretting should anything have happened to Sarah, the sea monsters had done their best to reassure him but now he just needed some time on his own.

_SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

Matt looked into the distance and saw the familiar large butterfly figure heading straight for the landing sight, he was relieved at the sight of his friends and yet he could sense that something wasn't right. As the butterfly drew closer, he could see she was carrying two large objects in her hands and she had a face of great sorrow.

"Oh no…" he said quietly.

He sprinted over as B touched down and lowered the figures to the ground, one lay still and the other slowly crawled over to the other, Matt knew it was Sarah and Susan. He slowed down as his worst fears were realised.

There was Susan, peaceful and still, as Sarah lay over her crying her eyes out. Matt walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her knee, she looked over with her face wet with tears.

"Sarah…, oh Sarah, I'm so sorry." he said.

Sarah looked back at her sister's body and rested her head on her as she continued to cry. Monger and the other monsters soon joined them; they all had their heads dipped and fighting to hold back the tears. Matt noticed there was a newcomer amongst them, a tall, blue-skinned woman with shimmering silver/emerald hair and wearing what a caveman might've worn.

"How…? Who…?" Matt struggled to find the words.

"In short my boy, this is Princess Eclipse of the planet Serene. And President Sarkissian and his followers are aliens." explained Dr Sprocket. "They took Susan from us."

Monger blew out his cheeks and straightened himself, "We can't leave her here, we're gonna have to move her to the med labs,"

Sarah then stood up, her head still low and tears still falling from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…I…I can't," and with that she turned and ran off with her hands covering her face as she made her way to the beach.

The monsters felt really bad for Sarah, she was closer to Susan than the rest of them.

"I'll go after her," said Matt.

"You do that, son." sighed Monger, "None of us should be on our own right now."

Butterflyosaurus scooped Susan's body up again and slowly carried her towards the med centre, after that she lowered her onto Rex's back and the dino- dog carried her inside. Butterflyosaurus, with a low growl, then slowly took off back to Esqargantua.

* * *

Inside the med centre was a large white room the size of a warehouse with two floors and a wide open space in the middle. The top floor acted like a ring around the room and had lots of medical equipment. The bottom floor had beds and monitors surrounding the perimeter of the room, leaving the middle open space clear.

Rex carried Susan to the open space that was more than big enough for her; gently he crouched and tilted to one side allowing Susan's body to roll off onto her back on the floor. Rex looked at her and let out a sad whimper.

"I know boy," said Fang as he patted his buddy on the head. B.O.B and T.O.M soon began to cry like babies and Link had to console them.

"Maybe we should get these guys out of here? It would be best to clear our heads," Link suggested.

"Good idea, you guys get some rest, you've earned it." said Monger.

Rex, Link and Fang led the blubbering monsters out of the building leaving just the General with the scientists and Eclipse. Monger rubbed his eyes; it's what came of not having tear ducts.

"What do we do now general?" asked Dr Cockroach.

Monger sighed, "We need a post-mortem to see how this 'laser blade' worked."

Sprocket spluttered, "Sir! You're not seriously suggesting that we…"

"I'm not happy about any of this either, tin man! Geez, I have to contact her folks and tell them their only daughter is dead."

Dr Cockroach's whole body was trembling, "G-general, I don't think we can…"

"Could we at least wait till tomorrow, this is all too much for tonight?" suggested Sprocket, wiping some oil away from his eye.

"Could I perhaps be left alone with Susan tonight?" asked Eclipse, "We Serenians honour fallen warriors by performing a psyche-link with them which allows the fallen heroes spirits to be at peace, it's the least I can do for helping me."

"Of course, just let us know if you need anything." Said Monger.

With that, the General and the scientists turned and left the room, leaving the alien princess alone with the deceased giantess.

Eclipse walked along the giants side till she reached the hand, kneeling down she placed her own hands together and whispered an ancient Serenian language, after that her hands began to glow blue just like her swords did. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on the giants hand and the skin also began to glow under her touch. Eclipse focused hard but something wasn't right, she couldn't sense the giantess' soul, there should still be a trace of it. She looked deeper and instead got a sudden surge of energy that forced her to break her connection.

"That energy…!" she said to herself. "It can't be!"

Eclipse scrambled up Susan's body till she was on the giantess' stomach, she looked up and down, somewhere on Susan's body was something giving off an energy that was unlike anything she had felt. She could feel that energy still echoing through her own body like a reverberation; she followed the energy to its source.

Walking up Susan's body until stopping at her throat, around it was a gold chain with a white gem on the end the size of a bowling ball. Eclipse picked up the gem and held it in her hand, the inside of the gem swirled like a raging fire. The alien focused her mind on it and her hands glowed once again, this time she felt not just that raging energy from before but something else, it was a living spirit.

"_Sarah! Look out!"_

Eclipse's eyes snapped open as she dropped the gem and it hung down the side of Susan's neck on its chain. She gasped at what she had discovered, she had found the DNA core and Susan's soul was inside it.


	21. Lifestar

**Chap****ter Twenty One: Lifestar**

It was two hours later and Eclipse had finally managed to round up the monsters and General Monger who was on his way to contact Susan's parents. Sarah had been the hardest to call back; she had been down on the beach crying her eyes out until Matt managed to convince her to return.

Sarah's eyes were puffy and blood shot from endless crying, seeing her sister's body didn't help. Matt stayed by her side, keeping his hand on her so she knew that he was right next to her.

Eclipse stood before the group with Susan's body next to her.

"Okay, princess, what's so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" grumbled Link.

"Susan's still alive." Eclipse simply replied.

There was an eerie silence that seemed to go on forever, everyone stared at the alien princess, they weren't sure if she was being serious or was playing some twisted joke. Finally it was Matt who broke the silence.

"Erm, Eclipse, humans don't come back to life."

"I'm well aware of that. But when Susan was stabbed she didn't die, her life force was removed from her body before death could take hold of her, leaving her body an empty shell."

Sarah was hanging on every word the blue alien said, "So if her 'souls' still intact, where is it?"

Eclipse walked up to Susan's neck and produced the necklace she wore, the inside of the gem glowed and swirled.

"That necklace was Susan's birthday present from her parents." Fang pointed out.

"How long has it been in her family?" asked Eclipse.

"She told us she found it when she was a little girl," said Dr Cockroach.

"About twenty years ago right? This is no ordinary gem, this is what Nemesis used to create his hybrid soldiers, the very thing they have come to this planet in search of. This is the DNA core."

The monsters all stared at it, B.O.B's jaw literally hit the floor. Monger glared at the gem as if it was about to come to life, he then shook his head and looked at Eclipse again, "So you're saying that Ginormica is in that glowing white pebble and that she didn't die after all?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. And I think I can transfer her life energy back into her body."

"Whoa, whoa," Monger began waving his hands in disapproval, "This is a crazy, evil alien doomsday device! God only knows what'll happen if you…"

"Do it!" Sarah said loudly, making everyone jump and Monger go silent. "If she says she can bring Susan back then I believe her!"

"In that case I believe her too." Said Matt.

The other monsters agreed, Monger put his hands down in defeat and sighed, "Alright, if you think you can really revive Susan with that shiny stone then I believe you too."

"This is more than just a shiny stone, sir. But perhaps I should explain the origins of this gem once we're all reunited?"

Eclipse climbed on top of Susan so she could position herself in front of Susan's face. She held the DNA core in both hands and whispered her alien language again, once again her hands began to glow and the gem began to unleash a silver white aura that began to swirl out of it like a snake and then into Susan's mouth. A few tense moments later, the core stopped glowing and the last of the energy disappeared into Susan's body.

Eclipse jumped down off of her as Sarah and the others leaned forward, for a moment there was nothing then suddenly-movement! Susan's body began to twitch as if trying to get comfortable and slowly her eyes began to open, at first they were pale and glassy but then returned to their familiar colour of blue. Susan slowly and painfully propped herself up on her elbows and looked to see everyone staring at her.

"Er, guys? How'd I get here?"

The monsters all looked wide eyed and delighted, Rex's tail wagged so fast he nearly took off.

Sarah's tears of sorrow had turned to tears of joy as she flung her arms round Susan and held her tight, she couldn't believe she had her sister back.

"Ow ow ow!" cried Susan.

Sarah suddenly let go of her as Susan placed her hand on her chest, "Are you okay?" said Sarah worried.

"Feels like I've got heart burn!" Susan muttered.

"That would be most likely seeing as you were stabbed with a weapon made of pure energy, it should gradually fade!" explained Dr Sprocket.

"I was what?" spluttered Susan, remembering little about what had happened.

"Also any stiffness you might have could be caused by Rigor Mortis, that's what happens to a body after death!" added Dr Cockroach.

"Death? Stabbed? Wha-?" Susan was scared and confused, then in a flash it all came back to her. Sector 9, the sentinels, one about to stab Sarah and her pushing her aside and getting stabbed instead, that was the last thing she could remember.

"How-? How am I still alive?"

"Thank Eclipse," said Monger, "She brought ya back to the land of the living and saved me making one bad phone call to yer family!"

Sarah picked up the female alien and kissed her on the head, "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing." Eclipse said modestly.

"Your people are able to resurrect the dead?" Susan asked her.

"No, no species has the ability to do that!" she said, "Your necklace is what saved your life,"

* * *

Susan was brought up to speed about what her necklace really was, she was more surprised than anyone, this white stone she had found in the forest when she was a little girl was in fact from outer space, "Well, as coincidences go-"

"-this is a pretty big one, yes." Eclipse agreed.

"My dear, you said this DNA core had a bit of a story about it?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Indeed," Eclipse nodded, she sat down with the monsters as they gathered round her in a circle, "The gem is a powerful energy source indeed, but it did not always go by the name of the DNA core, nor did it rest in the hands of evil. Serenian history says that this is the last of the Lifestar's,"

"A wha-?" said Link.

"An item that once belonged to one of the most ancient of species, they would travel to dying worlds and use a Lifestar to restore the planet and its people, that is what it was made for. That is until the Pandorians came along, Nemesis claimed the Lifestar's for himself and quickly wiped out the ancients who stood against him, but not before they managed to destroy all the Lifestar's so that Nemesis could not use the tool of life as a weapon of death, they almost succeeded but one survived,"

She held the Lifestar in her hand, the fire inside the white gem seemed to have settled down.

Susan thought for a moment, all the strange changes that had happened to her, the energy surges, the glowing, the body changes...they all happened after-

Eclipse could see Susan was figuring it out and decided to continue her story, "A Lifestar could also been thought of as 'alive', when a Lifestar is created it will only take two owners and once it has, no one else will be able to use it, this one was brand new giving Nemesis the chance to use it for himself, he never trusted it with any of his generals and kept it for himself meaning that there was still a chance for a second owner,"

Eclipse looked to Susan who realised what she was about to say, "When I first touched it, it glowed really brightly before coming loose from the rock," said the giantess.

"That meant that the Lifestar had chosen you as its second owner, so this gem of power can only ever be controlled by either you or Nemesis."

"Personally, I would prefer it if it stayed with Susan than that psychotic bull frog!" said Fang.

"Wait, that Lifestar is what's been causing all those weird things to me! Why was it doing that?" said Susan.

"Like I said, a Lifestar could be seen as alive, it wants to protect its owner when they are facing great peril, so it does what it can to help you,"

"Think about it, Susan," said Sarah, "the first time was when we were trapped by the _Avenger Mk2_ and the other time when we were rescuing our parents and were being overrun by drones,"

"The Lifestar must have detected the Quantonium in your body and enhanced it making you more powerful, making you strong enough to fend off the enemies you faced," said Dr Cockroach.

"Wow, this is all a bit much," sighed Susan as she rubbed her forward, "So I've been carrying an item that can change my physiology?"

"Got it in a nut-shell, though now you know all this you should be able to control it yourself without it happening without warning." Eclipse added.

"So-who wants a sandwich?" B.O.B called out.

"No one does, B.O.B." said Monger, "In fact, you could all do with some rest, especially you Susan."

"Where are you going, General?" Susan asked.

"The president is an alien who has been trying to lull this planet into a false sense of security so he can find a piece to a doomsday device for his alien leader! I think it's safe to say that his term in office is officially over! I'm going to inform the Pentagon of this discovery and reinstate Hathaway. And whilst I'm at it I'll go and collect your parents, it's time to come out of hiding. You all get some rest now."

Monger saluted and made his way out the room.

Susan looked back at the gem in Eclipses' hands, to think that all this time it had been the key to an intergalactic doomsday device. She could see the hurt in Eclipses' tiger-yellow eyes as the Lifestar was part of her planets destruction.

"Eclipse, you can hold onto it if you want? It means more to you than to me."

"Thank you, Susan." Eclipse smiled.

"You're welcome. Besides, this way I'll know I won't go through any 'changes'."

"My dear," Dr Cockroach spoke up, "there are sleeping quarters in the central complex, you can get some sleep there,"

Link let out a long yawn, "Sheesh, guess we all could do with a nap."

"Come on, sis. I'll take you." Said Sarah, helping Susan up.

The monsters made their way to the large sleeping chambers, all looking shattered and worn, but Sarah's tiredness was overcome with great joy and relief. She had Matt; her sister Susan and her friends, and the whole ordeal with Crowe and Sarkissian seemed to be drawing to an end, maybe the nightmare was over.


	22. Just Us Girls

**Chapter Twenty Two: Just Us Girls**

Though it was only late afternoon, the monsters were so exhausted that they slept all through the day and into the night.

Dr Sprocket didn't require sleep (only electricity to keep his battery's charged) instead he aided Monger in getting himself ready for his meeting in Virginia. He had already sent a message to the Pentagon informing them that he had important information for them. This way meant that he wouldn't be arrested on sight.

Once that was done, Sprocket got Monger's transport ready, it was a jet similar to the ones used in Area 52 but this one was all rusted up through lack of use, fortunately the robo doc used his tech skills to get the jet going again, and soon Monger was ready to go.

"Thanks tin man, now I'll get going to the Pentagon and put a few noses out of joint about the whole 'President says monsters are evil' rubbish. Once that has been sorted and Hathaway returned to office I'll fly over to the UK and collect Susan and Sarah's parents and get 'em back to Modesto. Then we can all go back to our lives. You go and recharge yer batteries."

Dr Sprocket saluted as Monger took off, he watched as the jet disappeared into the night sky.

Eventually the mechanical mad scientist made his way to the main sleeping quarters. The sleeping quarters were large, as if they were designed for large monsters to sleep over; the quarters were divided into two sections, one for boys and one for girls.

Sprocket quietly stepped into the men's dorm, careful not to wake the others up.

Dr Cockroach was sleeping soundly, holding a book with 'World Domination for Dummies' on the cover.

Link and Fang were both sprawled out on their beds and snoring loudly, drowned out only by the heavy breathing of Rex as he slept on a bed that was big enough for Susan or Sarah to sleep in.

B.O.B kept blowing bubbles out of different parts of his body whilst the sleeping T.O.M just swayed back and forth.

Dr Sprocket made his way to an electric socket; he then pulled out a long black cable from the back of his head and plugged it in, as he went into 'sleep mode' he then folded his body up till he resembled a weird looking vacuum cleaner.

In the girl's dorm, Susan and Sarah were in beds that made them feel like they were sleeping in king size beds, there was plenty of room to get comfy, the pillows were large and soft and the duvets were fresh.

However, Susan just couldn't get to sleep; she'd slip in an out of consciousness an hour at a time but she just couldn't drift into a sleep deep enough.

It was hopeless, she just couldn't sleep, she decided that maybe something to drink in the complex canteen might help, they had gadgets that replicated any type of food and drink, Dr Cockroach said the inventor must have been watching Star Trek at the time.

Susan got out of bed and looked over to where Eclipse was sleeping, except her bed was empty, the sheets were unmade and her weapons lay on top. Maybe she couldn't sleep either and had decided to go for a walk.

She got up and tip-toed to the door, she past Sarah and Matt on the way. Sarah lay on her side, holding Matt to her chest like a cuddly toy as they slept. Quietly, she opened the door and closed it behind her, making her way to the canteen.

* * *

Eclipse was sitting on the large table that, compared to Susan and Sarah, was normal sized. The canteen was a large room with several other tables, some normal sized, and sofas that pointed to a TV that the mad scientists had decided to 'tinker with' by taking it apart.

On the walls were several large consoles that looked like in built vending machines, they had a list of different foods and drinks with a number next to it, all you had to do was type in the number of the food or drink you wanted and it would materialize.

The room was dimly lit as the alien princess sat holding the Lifestar in her hands; it glowed dimly in colours of white and blue.

The sound of the door caught her attention and Susan walked in, she wasn't wearing her shoes, her shirt was untucked and her hair was a mess. The giantess seemed surprised to see her too.

"Can't sleep either?" she guessed.

Eclipse nodded, "Too many things on my mind. You?"

"Maybe it was because I was technically dead for about 12 hours that my body thinks I don't need to sleep." sighed Susan. She walked over to the food replicator and typed in the number for a glass of milk, there was a bright flash and a large glass appeared out of thin air, Susan picked it up off the pad and sat down at the Eclipse's table, she took a quick sip then set down her glass.

"So, what was on your mind?" she asked the blue female.

"I was just trying to see if I could get the image of my home world from this thing." She said, holding the Lifestar close to her, "The Lifestar can hold images of places it's been, like my planet of Serene."

"And did it?"

"Vaguely, all it showed was my planet as it was under siege," Eclipse said sadly, "To think the last memory of my home was one of war and death."

"What was your home like, before the invasion?" Susan said, curious to know about a different world.

"The skies would burn violet and orange as Serene orbited the vortex nebula, every night the skies were alight with stars and comets. My mother would take me to the balcony so we could see the night sky dance in waves of different colours; I could see the people of Tranquil step into the streets just to watch the display."

"Sounds beautiful,"

"It was, my mother would then hold me close and tell me stories of different worlds, I always wanted to see these worlds for myself but she said only when I was older," Eclipse stopped as a tear began to form in her eye, the memories had reminded her that she had lost everything, her home, her people, her family.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Susan, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Eclipse raised her hand in reassurance, "It's okay, it's just…sometimes remembering the past hurts,"

"Hey, I know our world could never be as beautiful as yours, but you are more than welcome to stay here," Susan smiled.

This cheered Eclipse up, she was a being from a distant world yet they treated her as if she were one of their own.

The door opened up and Sarah staggered in, she wore only her shirt and underwear and had her hair tied back. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked up to the table.

"So here you two are, I wondered where you went?" she yawned.

"Just having a chat, what about you? You were fast asleep when I left you?" Susan asked.

"Well I was, but I haven't eaten anything in days and my stomach started growling like there was a lion in there,"

Eclipse tried not to smirk.

"So I came here to get something to eat before I woke Matt up." said Sarah.

The golden blonde walked over to the replicator and got a bar of chocolate, she sat down and began eating as Eclipse looked at the machine with a puzzled look, "I know I haven't been on this world long and don't understand much about it, but on that food machine, what exactly is a 'hot dog'?"

Susan and Sarah couldn't help but laugh; it seemed they had to teach Eclipse a few things about the world.

The three continued to talk through the night about various things, Eclipses' world, Susan's fight with Gallaxhar, Sarah's relationship with Matt.

"…and then I threatened to sit on him! That made him change his mind!" Sarah laughed. Eclipse laughed as well, the stories she had heard from her two new friends certainly made her feel happier than she had been in a long time.

"Matt sounds like a very one-of-a-kind male," said Eclipse.

"Oh he is," smiled Sarah, "When we're together I want to hold him close to me and not let him go and when we're apart…god, I just wanna be with him,"

"Your feelings for him are stronger than any force I have ever seen, you two appear destined together." Eclipse told her.

"You think so? Aw, thank you." Sarah said.

"And what about you, Eclipse?" asked Susan, "In your short time on Earth, has there been anyone you like the look of?"

"Well…I, er…"

"Go on," Susan urged, "Just between us girls,"

"Well," Eclipse began, Susan and Sarah leaned forward, "I thought the snake one was good looking,"

The giantess' almost choked, "Fang?"

It was three in the morning and Susan was finally feeling tired enough to sleep; she got up and helped Sarah up who looked like she could doze off at any moment. They made their way to the door and looked back at the table.

"Eclipse? You coming?" asked Susan.

"You go on, I'll catch up." Eclipse called back.

Susan and Sarah slowly stumbled out the room as the door closed behind them. Eclipse placed the Lifestar in her back pouch where she kept her solar blades and got up ready to join the girls.

Searing pain surged through her mind; she dropped to her knees as she tried to scream but couldn't make a sound. Her hands grasped her head as if she was trying to stop it from exploding. Visions began to spill through her mind, her surroundings suddenly changed into a land of fire and death.

She knew she was having a Futureshock, an ability her kind possessed in which they could see into a possible future, they came without warning and were often painful to the mind, Eclipse knew all about them but had never experienced it before, something wanted her to see what the future held for her and her new friends.

_

* * *

_

The city was in ruins, the fires raged higher than the highest building, skyscrapers barely looking the way they used to a year ago, they had massive chunks bore out of them with sparks and flames pouring out of them. Debris covered the streets till there was no sign of a road, more like a mountainous assault course.

_From it, the three monsters dashed over the rubble and took cover behind a torn up piece of tarmac, "Do you think they saw us?" whispered Dr Sprocket._

"_You mean that army of mutant zombies? I'm guessing at least one of them did!" said Warhead, he loaded his pulse rifle as the Doc and B.O.B peeked from their cover, indeed there were human/Pandorian hybrids crawling through the streets but were busy searching through all the rubble looking for the monsters._

"_We have to move!" Warhead told them._

"_Where do we go? Everything's destroyed and everyone we know is either dead or a mutated slave!" said Sprocket as he slumped to the ground._

"_Now's not the time to be feeling helpless, soldier!" Warhead picked the robo doc up off the floor, "We keep moving till we find other survivors!"_

"_We've been everywhere here," said B.O.B, "Face it, there's no one left alive in New York!"_

"_Then we make for the open countryside, the Pandorians don't bother with those areas!" Warhead said._

_Sprocket nodded in agreement and the three darted from their shelter and began heading for the way out of the city._

_As soon as they reached the ring road, they ran right into a mass of drones, the robot soldiers targeted them and prepared to fire._

"_B.O.B! Wall!" Warhead ordered._

_B.O.B threw himself in front of his friends and stretched himself to form a wall in front of them, the soldiers opened fire but the bullets were absorbed into the blobs body, a drone then fired a rocket at the blob and he exploded everywhere. He slowly began to reform, Warhead covered him by shooting his energy weapons at the drones, his ammo shredding them to pieces, Sprocket cowered behind the more superior robot._

_B.O.B was almost fully reformed when a drone soldier shot a green glowing pellet into the animated mass, the blue mound suddenly glowed green then went liquid like water. Warhead and Sprocket stared in horror as B.O.B's body began to slosh against them and circle down the drains._

"_Doc, what happened?" cried Warhead, still firing at the drone soldiers._

_Sprocket used his visual scanners to scan what was left of B.O.B's body, "It's a Bio-disruptor! It's broken his molecules down to nothing! B.O.B's…!"_

"_No time, we have to keep moving!" the war machine told him. He picked up the scientist and began to take off when something wrapped around his leg, with a swift jerk, the two robots crashed to the floor._

_Sprocket picked himself up and looked at what happened, he nearly screamed in shock. "L-Link?"_

_The fish ape had been mutated by Nemesis, he had spikes sticking out of his body, his eyes glowed green and red slime (possibly blood) poured from his mouth, his left arm had been turned into some sort of long tentacle, it was what pulled them down again._

"_Link, it's me, it's Dr Sprocket! Please remember!" the mad scientist pleaded._

_Mutant Link wasn't listening and slammed the robo doc into the ground with his tentacle, killing him instantly._

"_DOC!" yelled Warhead, now it was just him, everyone else in the world was now gone, it was him against a worldwide army._

_The war machine got up and used his pulse rifle to blow a hole through mutant Link's head; he crumpled to the floor dead as more drones advanced. _

_Warhead fought them off with his guns, lasers and rocket launchers till he was down to his bare fists. He threw more drones aside but they were slowly wearing him down, he had his left arm damaged and numerous perforations in his body, he began to leak oil and other vital fluids. He finally succumbed to his injuries and dropped to his knees._

_Through the fires approached a figure, it was Nemesis with one of his generals and a mutant Fang by his side, he smiled at the beaten machine, "You were always a challenge to my forces, robot. But now it seems that my armies can even take on a machine from the future."_

"_Just wait," Warhead grunted, "I'm gonna kick your bony little ass," _

"_Oh please," laughed Nemesis, "You were weak before you started, stronger than your former comrades I'll admit. Tell me, how did it feel to see your friends torn apart before your eyes?"_

_Warhead's anger circuits were at risk of overheating, he struggled to get up but mutant Fang slashed him back down, "You'll…you'll never take over the universe! One way or another, you'll pay for this!" Warhead grunted, he could feel his systems shutting down one by one, he was dying._

"_Very threatening," said Nemesis, clearly unimpressed. "Oh, my dear mutant snake? Tear him apart!"_

_Mutant Fang lunged at Warhead, screeching loudly as his alien claws began to tear the future robot apart; finally ripping his dormant head clean off._

_The scene began to melt like wax; the colours shifted and changed till the red of fire became the dark blue of a night sky. The surroundings began to slowly reform until…_

* * *

Eclipse choked as if she had held her breath underwater for ages, she was bathed in sweat and her head was pounding. The Futureshock had run its course and shown her a possible future, a future that would occur if Nemesis regained possession of the Lifestar.

Eclipse took the Lifestar out of her back pouch and looked at her reflection in it; she had not seen such death and destruction since her own world.

She decided not to tell her friends about what she had seen, it was only one of many possible futures, it wasn't likely to happen so there was no point in freaking them out. General Monger was already on his way to inform the world of the Pandorian threat and reinstate the former President that they knew to be 100% human.

She had the Lifestar with her and would keep it with her at all times; she knew everything would be fine. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious and decided to make her way back to the dormitories, the girls would be wondering what had kept her.


	23. Coming of the Storm

**Chapter Twenty Three: ****Coming of the Storm**

_Deep Space_

_Present Date…_

The Pandorian mother ship, The Apocalypse, was sailing through the stars on its way towards Earth. The Saturn-like ship had shown signs of many fights but still boasted many armourments, its rings tilted vertical to allow maximum propulsion through the galaxies.

In the ships command room, Lord Nemeses sat brooding as he watched footage sent from his generals on Earth, the footage was mostly of their drone armies fighting the monsters. The image of resistance against his forces made the vein in his head pulse.

A hole in the floor emitted loud growling noises, down the hole was a pit that contained two ugly creatures that looked like dogs from hell; they had four eyes, six legs, razor sharp scales instead of fur and seemed to produce flame from their mouths.

Nemesis noticed their growling and threw his pets a large slab of meat from some alien creature (most likely from a species he conquered) into the pit, all that could be heard now was the sound of meat being stripped from bone, after that there was silence.

Nemesis returned to the monitors, the footage was now of the two giant females fighting the drones on Alcatraz Island, he was about to switch the screen off when something caught his eye.

The blonde haired female was on the floor being attacked but the other one, the white haired female, had begun to glow a light green colour. The female's body then started to change, she expanded in height and body mass, the look on their faces suggested that this wasn't normal.

Nemesis slowed the footage down and focused on the females neck, two of his three hearts nearly stopped as he saw something pearly white momentarily appear from under the females collar, he knew that object anywhere, it was his DNA core, the white haired female had the key to his doomsday weapon.

The vein in his head began to pulse more than normal, he was about to roar in anger when a messenger drone entered.

"_Sire? Generals Klaw and Skarz are contacting us; shall I transmit their signal to your monitor?"_

Nemesis calmed himself down; he stroked his beard as he turned to look at the messenger, "Yes, send the signal to me at once."

The drone bowed and left the room, the footage of the white haired giantess disappeared and the main screen was filled with the faces of Klaw and Skarz, they were trying (miserably) to hide their fear of facing their master.

"Report." Nemesis spoke quietly; he wanted to see how far they were willing to go before revealing that they had failed their task.

"We…er, we have secured the facility and have the situation back under control, sir!" said Skarz, his voice trembling.

"I see…and the DNA core?"

Skarz swallowed hard, "We are still looking for it, sir! But rest assured we will find it!"

Nemesis had heard enough, he raised his clenched fist and it crackled with electricity, Skarz then dropped to the floor screaming as he was electrocuted, Nemesis released his lightning grip on Skarz after a lengthy period of time. Skarz stood up, smouldering and singed with smoke hissing off of his already deformed head.

"YOU BRAINLESS THROWBACKS!" Nemesis yelled, he sent an enhanced image of the white haired woman's collar to his general's monitors, they stared at it for a moment, then their red eyes went wide with horror as they saw what they were meant to be looking at.

"IT WAS UNDER YOUR REPULSIVE FACES ALL ALONG!"

He clenched his fist again and both Generals fell to the floor in a blaze of lightning, he retracted again and the generals slowly picked themselves up, "Find the female and get my DNA core back NOW!"

"Sir," Skarz whimpered, "She and her monsters have disappeared off the grid, we have not been able to trace them, none of our technologies can locate their whereabouts!"

Nemesis was about to zap them again but resisted, his vein was on the verge of bursting. "Then find some way of drawing her out into the open!"

"The female is related to the human species who occupy this planet; we know that she has parents. If we find them we'll be able to locate the female monster." theorized Klaw, still recovering from his zapping.

"Just send me their co-ordinates when you locate them, I will acquire them myself. You two have failed me for too long, locate those parents or I'll be feeding YOU to the Pandora Ridgebacks!" snarled Nemesis.

The beasts in the pit looked up at the mention of their name, they roared loudly as the generals shivered in terror.

"Y-yes sir! W-we won't let you d-down again! P-promise!" Skarz saluted and the screen went blank.

Nemesis leaned back in his chair and pressed a button in the arm rest and spoke, "Helmsman, increase speed, we are to arrive at Earth in under 3 hours!"

"_Yes sir!"_

With that the Apocalypse sped up to light speed and disappeared into the stars, heading on a direct course to Earth where a new era of chaos and destruction would be brought upon it.

_

* * *

_

Area One, Bermuda Triangle

_Present Date, Midday…_

The weather had decided to change for the first time since the monsters had arrived on the island; the sunlight was fighting to find cracks in the clouds as a light breeze blew in, pushing the waves further up the shore.

Along the beach, Sarah was exploring with Matt on her shoulder, the two liked to be on their own. They were on the furthest point of the island, in the middle of the jungle zone; they had just been to see Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua who were busy munching on their daily trees, and were now slowly walking along the coast.

As they walked along, a large splash caught their attention, a large reptilian head with a long neck came out of the water, they weren't afraid cos they knew it was Ness.

"Evening laddie, evening lass," smiled the sea monster.

"Hello Ness, what brings you round this side of the island?" asked Sarah.

"Ah, just stretching ma flippers." Said Ness, momentarily getting the cricks out of his neck, "By the ways, you two had betta be gettin back, I can tell ba the skies, there be a storm coming!"

"Really?"

"Lassie, ah been throo more storms than you've ad hot dinnars!" Ness told her.

"We'd better get moving then," said Matt, "The only way back is along the shore to the facility."

"But that's miles away! We'll never get back without getting soaked!" said Sarah.

"Betta wet than drooned!" Ness said, "Ah'll be off noo, ta-ra!"

With that the large sea monster dived under the waves and was gone, a loud rumble of thunder followed and the two could see the storm clouds fast approaching. Sarah turned hastily and began walking along the beach, the sand was too soft, she couldn't run without slipping and falling over.

Sure enough, a third of the way into their journey, the rain came down, hard. In moments the two were drenched as Sarah continued onwards, blinking away the water trying to get in her eyes, the rain was cold and the breeze had become a gale, making the temperature plummet to freezing.

As Sarah ploughed on, she heard a noise next to her, looking over she saw Matt with his hands over his mouth, he was shaking badly.

"Oh Matt, your freezing!" she said worried.

"I'm f-fine, I just-jus-ACHOO!" he sneezed.

Sarah had to do something; if he was out in this rain any longer he could get pneumonia, she offered him her hand.

"Come here," she said.

Matt stepped onto her hand, his body shaking uncontrollably; he could hardly make out a sentence.

Sarah hastily tucked him under her shirt so he was close to her body, she could feel his body was freezing and shaking against her chest, she pulled her shirt over him like a duvet in an attempt to shield him from the rain. Keeping one hand on him, she battled on through the storm.

Matt felt numb, his whole body felt like it had been kept in a freezer, his body was sopping wet as rain trickled down his girlfriend's chest. He looked up and saw the determination on her face, he lacked energy to move or make any movements, all he could feel was her hand pressing him to her breast and her shirt draped over him. He rested his head against her warm flesh; once again he could feel the soft rhythm of her heartbeat, it sent a feeling through his body that made him feel warm and safe.

"Don't you go catching a cold now, Matt Steel!" said Sarah in a serious tone, she began to lengthen her stride. Matt could barely keep his eyes open.

* * *

Back at the facility, the monsters were all lounging around in the sitting room, there were sofas and tables everywhere. They had all seen the storm approaching and had wisely retreated back inside.

The mad scientists were trying to make the large TV work again; Fang and Link were shouting and yelling at them when they kept receiving a signal, and then losing it again. Rex was sleeping on a couch as Eclipse quietly meditated next to him.

Susan was sitting on the large sofa with her head back and her eyes closed, she was still feeling stiff since her 'resurrection', so B.O.B and T.O.M had offered to massage her shoulders. It was certainly doing something, the tension was loosening but not completely going, "Thanks for this, guys," she said to her friends.

"Anytime, we're open 9 till 5!" T.O.M told her.

"And we charge nine fifty an hour!" B.O.B added and the pair then jumped off the top of the sofa and joined Link and Fang in the ranting at Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket, Susan smiled as she laid her head back again.

Then in came a soaking wet Sarah, she was dripping from head to toe, her golden blonde hair was sticking to her face and she held a drowned Matt in her hands.

"Geez, you two should really check the weather report in future." smirked Link.

"Well maybe they would've," Fang motioned to the TV, "if a pair of prats hadn't decided to dismantle the television!"

The mad scientists scowled at the snake, Fang simply returned the glare with a flick of his forked tongue.

Susan sat up when she saw the distress on her sisters face, a cough came from her hands and she realised Matt was having problems.

"Matt's freezing! He can't stop coughing and shaking!" stressed Sarah.

She ran over to Susan and placed Matt next to her, he waved his hand as if trying to swat a fly, "It's nothing, s-seriously, I'm completely f-f-ACHOO!"

"No you're not!" Sarah said sternly, "Susan could you find something warm for him to drink?"

"Sure," Susan rushed over to the replicators to get a hot drink. Eclipse came out of her meditation to see the distress going on around the large couch. Standing up, she leapt into the air and landed right next to Sarah in a single bound.

"Blimey, what a jump!" exclaimed Fang, "You could probably win an Olympic gold for jumping!"

Eclipse secretly blushed at the compliment; she walked over to Matt and placed her hand on her forehead, "His temperature is well below normal!"

"It was the storm, the cold wind and the rain was too much and he started shaking and coughing, I tried to shelter him but…" Sarah paused when she saw Eclipse' hand begin to glow blue and then Matt's forehead began to glow momentarily under her touch. Seconds later the glowing was gone and Matt sat up, he wasn't shaking and he was no longer pale.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

Matt was a little lost for words, he felt completely fine, no grogginess or need to cough an sneeze, he looked at Eclipse, "Uh yeah, how'd you…?"

"Another little trick we Serenians possess, our species main purpose in life is to heal others, not fight them. For example…"

Eclipse placed her hand on Susan's finger and it began to glow again, the glowing energy then ran up Susan's arm then all over her body, she was a little scared at first but the feeling actually felt very soothing and soon her stiffness was gone.

Eclipse let go and the glowing faded, "Serenians can heal any form of bodily discomfort."

Susan rubbed her neck, she didn't feel stiff or any aches, for the first time since her revival she felt completely normal again, "Thank you, Eclipse," breathed Susan, "But why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Well you didn't ask me. And I didn't know you were in need of a masseuse." Eclipse smirked.

The others laughed, "Athletic, medical expert and witty? You're probably the most gifted being on this planet!" chuckled Fang.

Fang's charm made her feel happy, her feelings for the mutant snake seemed to be proved true, he was something else.

Matt and Sarah meanwhile were embraced in a hug, as Sarah whispered to him so no one else could hear, "Your supposed to look after _me _remember?"

"Sorry, I'll tell the rain to come some other time?" smiled Matt as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Susan handed the hot drink she had got to Matt, it was way too small for her to drink anyway. After the crisis was over the monsters all sat on their sofas and watched the newly rebuilt TV, Link banned the docs from coming within ten feet from it from now on.

As the monsters pleasantly watched some television, the main door flew open and Gryphon came screeching in, flapping frantically to get in. The monsters jumped at his unexpected arrival.

Gryphon flew in so fast that, instead of landing, he crashed onto the table. T.O.M and Dr Cockroach quickly helped him to his feet as he tried to calm himself down, "My dear feathered friend, what's wrong?" said the bug-man.

"I just got a call from General Monger; he's come under heavy attack!" panted the hippogriff.

"What!" cried several of the monsters.

"He's sorted out the alien President problem and reinstated Hathaway to the Whitehouse. He was just coming back from the UK with the ladies' parents when his jet came under fire! He said he can just about make it to Fort Lauderdale in Florida but he needs backup immediately!"

"But you said he's cleared everything up with the government?" said .

"It's not a human attack," said Gryphon.

"It's aliens." growled Eclipse, reaching for her Solar Blades, "The Pandorians are here!"

"We gotta go now!" said Susan, "We gotta save our parents and everyone else before this Nemesis guy starts trying to invade us!"

"Butterflyosaurus is standing by!" Gryphon told them, "I have to stay and protect the Island, good luck!" The hippogriff spread his wings and soared out the door.

"Come on, guys!" called Sarah.

"We're coming too!" said Matt, Eclipse standing next to him.

Sarah was in no mood to argue so she had to concede. Scooping up her boyfriend and the alien princess, she made after her friends as they headed towards the giant butterfly.


	24. To the Victor, The Spoils!

**Chapter Twen****ty Four: To the Victor, the Spoils!**

"Are you sure it's wise bringing the Lifestar along? You could've left it back at base!" Susan called over to Eclipse. She had to shout over the roar of the wind as Butterflyosaurus soared through the sky, the storm had subsided but the grey clouds remained, keeping a blanket of grey over the sky.

"I'm not letting this out of my sight; I'd feel better knowing it was on my persons than left unguarded!" Eclipse called back.

Butterflyosaurus screeched loudly as she carried her friends across the sea towards Florida. Dr Cockroach rapidly whacked his communicator against B.O.B's soft body, trying to receive any signal from Monger.

"It's no use, I can't get the thing to work!" he said.

"Guess we'll know what the sit rep is when we get there?" said T.O.M.

"If those overgrown toads have laid a finger on my parents I'll…" Sarah growled, Matt was trying his best to keep her calm.

"Monger's with them, I'm sure they'll be fine" he said to her.

"Er guys? Call me silly but I'm thinking we're there!" called Link, pointing below to the coastal city of Fort Lauderdale.

The monsters joined him in looking over the edge, they couldn't see any alien ships or creatures but they did see a plume of smoke coming from the beach, it was the jet. Susan's heart nearly missed a beat when they drew closer to the jet, it had numerous chunks blown out of it and fire coming from the engines, the tail was missing and it looked like it had hit the water first and slid onto the shore.

Butterflyosaurus landed next to the plane and the monsters disembarked, they ran up to the plane and Sarah pulled open the front hatch. Link, Dr Sprocket and Matt went inside and Susan peered through the windshield of the cockpit, she couldn't see anyone.

"I've found 'em!" Matt shouted from inside.

Monger was helped out by Link, he was a little shaken but intact. Matt and Dr Sprocket then emerged with Susan's parents, they too looked a little roughed up but not seriously harmed.

"W-where are my parents?" asked Sarah.

"Don't worry, Titana. They're still in the UK." Monger reassured her.

"They decided to go sightseeing before the general arrived, now I'm wishing we'd done the same!" groaned Mrs Murphy. Her husband steadied her as they stepped out of the plane and into the hands of their daughter.

As the Murphy's embraced, the monsters helped Monger to the floor, he was still winded from the experience, Dr Cockroach tended to his bruises, "What happened, general? What was it?"

"Like some great black snake coming from the clouds above," he muttered, "It opened up at the end and shot numerous lasers at us, I barely had time to react, it was…"

"…The Apocalypse!" Eclipse finished, looking up at the cloud covered sky, "The Pandorian mother ship is here. Nemesis has arrived!"

There was suddenly a loud grinding noise, nearby buildings had their windows shattered from the noise. The clouds above cleared away as something very large and black appeared, the monsters stepped back in horror, Eclipse just stood defiant as the black vessel became fully visible, she gripped her solar blades tightly.

"That's…that looks like Saturn!" gasped Sarah.

"Saturn made of metal!" said Dr Sprocket. Rex whimpered at the intimidating sight.

"It's gotta be twice the size of Gallaxhar's ship!" gulped Dr Cockroach.

"I just hope it's as breakable!" said Link, cracking his knuckles.

The belly of the ship opened up and four massive tentacles emerged, they slithered and snaked their way closer to the ground.

"That's them," Monger pointed, "That's the damn thing that tried to blow me out of the sky!"

Susan carried her parents back into the plane, "Mom, Dad, stay in here where it's safe!"

Susan then re-joined her friends as the tentacles stopped just above the tallest building; they looked as big as the tallest buildings! Then the tips opened up and thousands of smaller tentacles shot out, it was like a river of black snakes plummeting towards them, they all had different features and weapons on the ends, ready to collect their objective and cut down anything that got in their way.

"Here we go!" yelled Eclipse, she ran straight for the tentacles and began slicing them up. The monsters joined her and began their fight with the mechanical arms, the arms either shot at them with different weapons or picked up cars and other large objects to throw at them.

Monger had retrieved his Gatling gun and opened fire on the tentacles, they quickly came for him and he used his gymnastic skills to dart out of the way.

Rex pinned a dozen of them to the floor with his foot as he severed them with his jaws, however more arms came and quickly they restrained the dino dog and he fell to the floor. Butterflyosaurus could hardly focus on which tentacle to choose from, by the time she did they had fired multiple energy weapons at her face and she collapsed into the water, stunned.

Susan and Sarah were dismantling arms all over, ripping them off, tying them up and using them to whack other arms. Meanwhile, Eclipse was slicing an arm apart when she saw one go for the jet, she raced to stop it but it had already plucked Carl and Wendy and placed them into a glass prison held by another arm, Wendy screamed as the claw dropped them inside.

Susan heard her mother's cries and saw what had happened, she tried to move but a tentacle wrapped itself round her legs so she couldn't move. Eclipse leapt for the cage but was smacked down again, she hit the ground hard and in her dazed state she saw a claw hanging over her, it was scanning her.

_SER__ENIAN LIFE FORM DETECTED! DNA CORE ALSO DETECTED! APPREHENDING!_

Eclipse tried to get out of the way but the claw grabbed her and shocked her into submission, it then carried her limp body into the air and dropped her into the cage with Susan's parents.

_TARGET AQUIRED! WITHDRAW__! WITHDRAW!_

The tentacles began to pull back, freeing the monsters that had become entangled in them, Monger picked himself up after being forced face first into the ground, he saw Eclipse unconscious in the cage being taken to the Pandorian ship, she still had the Lifestar on her.

"Someone stop that cage!" he ordered.

Sarah saw what had happened and ran towards Fang, "Fang, can you-?"

"Way ahead of ya, sister!" Fang said, he lengthened his body and Sarah picked him up. She began to whirl him around like a lasso, and like a lasso, she cast him towards the rising cage and Fang managed to get a firm grip on the arm holding it.

Sarah began to pull down, forcing the cage down slowly, Susan was finally freed from the restraint on her legs and joined her sister in pulling the cage down, the other monsters could only watch.

Matt however saw something the others didn't, one of the claws was returning to the cage, seeing that its mission was being compromised it opened up like a Venus fly trap, its mouth crackling with red energy, it was pointing at the giantess'.

"Look out!" he cried, but it was too late.

The arm fired a blast of red energy smack into Sarah's face, she let go of Fang and collapsed, Susan let go in shock and Fang was thrown off by the claw, the cage rose up into ship, Carl, Wendy and Eclipse along with it.

Susan was in a dilemma, they had just kidnapped her parents and shot her sister with some weird energy, she looked up and saw The Apocalypse was rising into the sky, it continued to gain altitude till it was out of sight.

She returned to her sister who opened her eyes, "Sis, are you alright?" she asked Sarah.

"I feel a little…weird!" she replied.

Susan thought something was weird as well, Sarah looked different somehow. Then before her eyes Sarah began to shrink, she became smaller and smaller in Susan's hands.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" she cried.

Susan shook her head in uncertainty and concern as her sister shrank down till she could sit in her hand.

Matt finally made it over to them and what he saw nearly made him trip over in surprise, Sarah was now human sized again. She leapt out of her sister's hand and looked up, seeing Susan gave her some idea of how big she used to be.

She checked herself and realised her clothes had shrunk with her and her hair had returned to its original chocolate brown colour. She turned around and saw Matt walk up to her, she only came up to his chin now.

"Sarah, how-?"

Sarah flung her arms around him and hugged him, "I don't know but I'd never thought I'd get to do this again!" she beamed.

"Doc's, what did they do?" Susan asked.

"It must have been some kind of energy depolariser beam," thought Dr Cockroach, "They know somehow that you two have energies in your bodies and the beam turned it negative. The Quantronium is still in your body but it's been turned off, for want of a better word!"

"But how did my clothes shrink with me?" Sarah frowned.

"Probably because you've worn it more than anything else since turning giant, a bit of Quantronium must have rubbed off on it so it was affected like you." Said Dr Cockroach.

"So, is this permanent?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure, but I don't know any earth tech that can reverse this effect," said Sprocket.

"Well, for now I don't care!" she said, and returned to hugging and kissing Matt.

Susan looked up to the skies, "We gotta do something! They took my mom and dad!"

"Wider picture here, Ginormica," said Monger, "They also captured Eclipse and the Lifestar, Nemesis will not have left the planet, he'll be in the outer atmosphere preparing a new invasion of the planet. If we don't stop him he will destroy everything and begin using his doomsday weapon to create mutant soldiers out of anything. Rock, metal…then people!"

"So how do we stop him? No plane can reach that altitude!" said Fang.

"And B's not ice proof!" Link reminded them. B was slowly getting up from her blasting in the face.

"I think I might have something that can solve this problem, follow me," Monger motioned towards Butterflyosaurus.

"Where are we goin?" asked B.O.B.

"Area 52 is back under my command again, I've been keeping something 'beyond' top-secret under the base for a few years. Now it's time to bring it out again!"


	25. Area 51

**Chapter Twenty Five: Area 51**

_Earths Outer Atmosphere_

_Present Date…_

The glass cage lowered into a pool of light and opened up at the bottom, dumping its three occupants. Karl stood up and rushed over to his wife, "Wendy, are you okay?"

"I…I think so!" Wendy said quietly.

Looking up, she could see nothing beyond the light they were standing in, they could hear distant sounds, some like a twitching noise and others like a bleeping noise.

Then they remembered the blue female who had been dumped in the cage with them, she was still out cold. The Murphy's walked over to her; she had been helping their daughter and her friends so she must be a friend of theirs.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" Karl shook her shoulder.

"Don't disturb her, Karl. She had a nasty shock earlier, we should let her rest," Wendy suggested.

"It's alright, I'm okay," Eclipse muttered, she slowly lifted herself up and brushed her silver hair out of her face. "You must be the Murphy's? Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, and you are?" asked Karl.

"Princess Eclipse of the planet Serene."

Karl momentarily stepped back, "You're an alien?"

"Goodness sake, Karl! Not all aliens have to be world conquerors, she tried to save us remember?" Wendy said sternly.

"Yeah, you're right." Karl looked at the alien, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Eclipse, slowly she stood up, towering over the humans.

"My, you're a big girl aren't you?" Karl said, the look from his wife meant he had said the wrong thing again.

"Should look at it from my point of view, you humans look like midgets!" smiled Eclipse, trying to lighten the mood.

"What a delightful conversation," came a voice out of nowhere.

Eclipse knew that voice, she reached for her solar blades but they had been removed, as had the Lifestar. The room slowly began to light up and soon the size of the room they were in was revealed, it was massive, a large circular room with drones all around the sides, a massive machine hanging from the ceiling and on a balcony stood Nemesis.

Nemesis just stood there, grinning, his generals stood behind him, shaking and singed from yet another zapping for failing their mission.

"I must thank you for retrieving my DNA core for me, but your kind did break it in the first place so I guess you owed me?"

"We owed you nothing!" snarled Eclipse.

"Let me be the judge of that," Nemesis continued, "My DNA accelerator has gotten rusty through lack of use and I have a planet at my feet just waiting to be enslaved, hmm, if only I had someone to test on to see if it still works,"

He looked at his hostages and grinned even wider, "Oh wait, I do!"

Karl and Wendy held each other close as Eclipse stood in front of them, "Leave the humans alone, Nemesis, they've done nothing to you!"

"Ah, your right," sighed the alien overlord, "We'll use you instead!"

Mechanical tentacles appeared out of nowhere and restrained the alien princess, lifting her into the air and thrusting into the centre of the room, directly under the large machine, the tentacles retracted as glass walls surrounded her, Eclipse banged against the glass but couldn't break free, "Our friends will come for us, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Hah, those fools? I'd like to see them try, I'd also like to see what they look like when you've calved them into tiny pieces! Now relax, this _will_ hurt!" Nemesis nodded to his generals and Klaw flicked a switch which activated the machine.

The DNA accelerator came to life and began swirling energy inside the glass container, soon Eclipse was lost inside the energy mist but her screams could still be heard. The Murphy's looked away as Nemesis looked on in satisfaction.

"Sir, DNA alteration complete!" said Klaw.

"Proceed, general," grinned Nemesis.

Klaw deactivated the machine and pulled a lever which slowly opened the glass container, silhouetted in the smoke was a figure, knelt down in the middle of the floor, two drones walked up to it carrying Eclipse's solar blades. The moment they were in reach, two clawed hands reached out and grabbed them, grabbing the blades and slicing the drones in half.

Nemesis happily watched as the creature screamed and snarled as it continued to smash the drones into smaller pieces, the alien overlord raised his hand and called out, "Enough, come forward my new soldier,"

The being slowly stepped out of the smoke, the Murphy's almost doubled in horror, Eclipse was now a nightmare of her former self, her eyes glowed bright red and her skin was now a mixture of blue and mucus green, razor sharp claws protruded out of her fingers, causing severe bleeding. She had long spikes sticking out of her elbows and shoulders and her mouth was now full of rotten, needle like teeth.

"Perfect, it still works beautifully," Nemesis said, "Slave, take to the bridge and wait for further instructions,"

Mutant Eclipse bowed and left the room, he then turned to the humans, "Guards, take these primates to the brig, I'll think a befitting execution for them later."

Several drones motioned the Murphy's out of the room towards an elevator that led to the prisons.

General Skarz stepped forward to his leader, "Sir, we have gathered numerous debris from this system to begin army recruitment!"

"Begin DNA engineering immediately," Nemesis told his generals and made for the bridge.

The room was quickly filled with various objects such as meteorites, stray satellite debris and different contained gasses that had been collected from Jupiter and Saturn. And soon the DNA accelerator was active and was creating more and more mutant beings ready to do their evil masters bidding.

_

* * *

_

Area 52, [classified]

_North American time…_

Monger made his way through his facility using his jetpack, his team of monsters and humans followed close behind him, most of the original staff had already returned, they were glad to be back at their old jobs and to see their general again.

Soon Monger flew into the central room where the monsters used to reside, he landed in the middle of the floor and waited for the others to come in, the monsters were slightly perplexed about what Monger was up to.

"Okay, Monger," said Link, "You led us back here, now what? Where's this thing you've been keeping?"

"Stand on the centre circle," Monger said bluntly.

The monsters did so, Rex standing next to Susan with Matt and Sarah on his back. Monger pressed a switch in his watch and suddenly the ground beneath them shuddered.

"Earthquake!" cried B.O.B and T.O.M.

"It's not an earthquake, you dipsticks," Sprocket said, "It's an elevator!"

"But where to?" Dr Cockroach asked the general.

As they slowly descended, Monger enlightened them, "When it was decided to keep non-human beings locked away from the world, it was agreed that there should be two facility's made. Area 52 was built to lock away all things monster, and another facility to keep extra-terrestrial life away from humanity was built directly underneath Area 52, so far we've had no alien prisoners but we've had quite a few U.F.J's,"

"U.F.J's?" Susan frowned.

"Unidentified Flying Junk! Spaceships, comets, space matter. We confiscated it all and locked it away down here, welcome to Area 51!"

It was a giant, dimly lit warehouse, miles of alien artefacts stored away on shelves and crates. As the elevator reached the bottom, Susan could see something large at the far end of the facility, it was sectioned off from everything else, giving it plenty of room, it was oval shaped, as large as Butterflyosaurus and looked very familiar. As Monger pressed another switch, the main lights sparked on, revealing the massive object's identity.

"Oh my god, its Gallaxhar's robot probe!" gasped Susan.

"The very robot you destroyed in San Francisco," Monger informed them, "Whilst you were in Modesto, I had it shipped here and stored, to see if we could learn anything from it, we had the head welded back on and tried to fix what damage we could to try and fully utilize it, with no success!"

"So how do you think this is gonna help us?" Fang asked.

"If this thing came from outer space then it sure as hell should be able to go back up there again," Monger turned to the mad scientists, "Think you two can get this space can goin again?"

The docs rubbed their hands, eager to get to work, "We're gonna need some extra hands in on this!" said Dr Sprocket.

"We'll all help you, docs!" said Susan.

"Right, let's get to work! MWAHAHA!" howled Dr Cockroach.

As the hours went by, the group worked furiously on the robot probe, indeed it did have the capability of going back into space but the thrusters in its feet were fried, so Susan, B.O.B, T.O.M and Link did what they could in order to fix them as well as other external damage, Rex went back and forth to find anything that could cover any breaches.

Dr Cockroach and Sprocket worked hard on the interior with Monger, Matt, Sarah and Fang doing their best to keep up with their instructions. The interior had to be welded up more thoroughly in order for it to stay in one piece and any unnecessary load was removed, leaving enough room for a small group to sit inside.

Then it happened, Monger began receiving emergency transmissions of unknown alien mutants and robots landing across the globe and invading major cities, "We're outta time," he called to the others, "Docs, gimme a sit rep!"

"It's done," said Dr Cockroach, wiping the sweat from his massive head, "We just finished adding new controls to the system, we can pilot it manually now!"

"Right, we need to split into two teams now," Monger informed them.

"What? Why?" asked Sarah.

"Nemesis has started his invasion, we need one team down here with me and one to go and take the fight to that alien toad!"

"What about the army and all forces related with guns?" asked Sprocket.

"They're doing their best to fend them off but they need all the help they can get. Susan, B.O.B and Link will take the probe to the Apocalypse with Dr Cockroach and the rest will stay and defend the earth!"

"I want to go with Susan!" protested Sarah, "They killed her the last time, I don't want to lose…"

"Sis," Susan knelt down to her now small sister, "You need to be here, you gotta look after the planet whilst I'm away and more importantly, you gotta look after Matt."

"She's right, Sarah," said Matt, taking her hand, "You're needed here."

"Oh, okay," Sarah looked up to her big sister, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"Right, let's move!" Monger shouted.

And so, the group of monsters split up, ironically separating them from their parallel selves, Susan watched as the elevator raised up till her friends and sister were out of sight.

"Alright," cheered B.O.B, "The old team back together again!"

"Well not quite," Link cut in, "B ain't here."

"Monger ordered her to retrieve Esqargantua from Area One, they are going to need every monster they can get!" said Dr Cockroach.

Soon the four monsters were inside the robot probes head, the room was large and circular with three passenger seats round the side, the middle one was four times the size of the others. From the ceiling hung a pilot seat with complicated control systems and a viewing screen connected to the robot probe's eye.

Dr Cockroach sat in the pilot chair as the others sat in the passenger seats and strapped themselves in, Susan had quickly changed into the space suit she wore when she was captured by Gallaxhar, it had been stored away in one of the alien crates and she had managed to find it.

"Right, Doc," Susan called up to Dr Cockroach in his chair, "We're in!"

"Excellent," Dr Cockroach cracked his knuckles and touched a button, the blank pads in front of him suddenly lit up with holograms, they all had different diagrams on them, one had 'Launch Sequence' on it and the middle one had controls for the thrusters. He pressed the launch sequence hologram and the robot probe was slowly carried on a rail track over to a disused missile silo, the blast door closed behind it and the surface hatch opened, revealing the open sky.

"Here…We…Go!" Doc punched the hologram saying "Ignition" and the whole thing shook like an earthquake, the thrusters had fired but for some reason they were not moving.

"Doc! What's goin on?" Link called out over the roaring engines.

Dr Cockroach checked to see what was wrong then slapped himself silly, "Silly me, I left the handbrake on!"

He grabbed the handbrake and took it off, the probe shot upwards faster than expected; the monsters felt like they were being crushed into their seats, B.O.B had gone as flat as a pancake from the pressure.

As the probe left the silo and into the sky, the only thing that could be heard, other than the thrusters, was the mad laughter of Dr Cockroach.


	26. The Doorbell

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Doorbell**

The robot probe continued to rise into the sky, the sheer force causing havoc for the passengers inside. B.O.B. was now just a shimmering puddle on the floor, Link's face was stretched out like he was on a super-fast roller coaster ride, Susan was gripping her seat tightly for dear life and Dr Cockroach was still laughing as he continued to steer the probe towards the stars.

"Doooooctoooooor, hoooooooooooow muuuuuuuuuuuuch looooooooooongeeeeeeeeeeeer?" Susan yelled over the roaring and the rattling.

"We have to clear the planets gravity field!" Doc called back down from his pilot seat, "Otherwise we risk falling back to earth in a fire ball!"

A few moments later and suddenly everything became calm and steady, "That's it, we are officially in space!"

"The final frontier, these are the voyages of the star ship…" B.O.B said whilst slowly reforming.

"Not now, B.O.B." said Doc.

Susan opened her eyes and looked at the main monitor, it was just endless stars. She looked to her friends and saw Link was still shaking like a leaf and his face was as white as a sheet. B.O.B had finally reformed after 30 minutes or so of being a blue pancake, "Hey, why is the space so dark?" he said.

"Because space is dark, B.O.B," sighed Dr Cockroach, "Just look out of the portholes."

Susan freed herself from her seat and peered out the small windows, she gasped at the view before her, the green and blue planet peacefully floating amongst the stars with the sun shining over America, she had never seen such a beautiful view. You would never have known that it was under attack.

Link whistled, "Now that's a view!"

"Does this make us members of the mile high club?" asked B.O.B.

"We're a bit higher than that, buddy." Said Link.

Something then came into view through the porthole, something that clearly didn't belong there, "There, it's the Apocalypse ship!"

Dr Cockroach checked his monitors, "Indeed, coming up on the Pandorian mother ship in the next 120 seconds!"

"Won't they see us in this giant mechanical egg?" Link asked the Doc.

"We added a cloaking device so they can't detect us, now let's see…" Dr Cockroach looked at his scanners, "The ship has strong shielding all around it, but the area where the mechanical arms are deployed has next to none, I say that's our entrance!"

"So do we just ring the doorbell?" suggested B.O.B.

"Nope, there's no covering, just an open way into the ship. Honestly, you'd think these aliens would make sure there was no way intruders could get in!" said Doc.

Dr Cockroach pressed more buttons and the robot probe quietly glided underneath the mother ship. "This is it; we are infiltrating the enemy base,"

"To boldly go where no man has…"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the monsters said in unison.

_

* * *

_

Washington D.C.

_Present Time…_

The White House had seen better days, the windows were smashed in and flames were pouring out from every opening. Fortunately there was no one inside, the reappointed Hathaway and all the staff had been evacuated back to the war room bunker.

The Pandorian mutants ran riot through the streets, destroying anything they could get their hideous hands/tentacles/other on. The drones were also present, using their weapons to stun, burn or destroy any living thing still in the city.

The roar of a jet sounded overhead and the large military plane glided over to the Washington monument and landed, its front doors opened and the monsters poured out with Monger leading the charge, "Ooo Rah!" he called.

The general deployed his dual wielded Gatling guns and unleashed his fury against the alien armada. Creating a pile of robot bits and mutant guts within minutes.

The monsters began to tackle their adversaries in their own way, T.O.M was snaring up aliens in his vines and spinning them round, the result was a spinning attack that took out anything that got close to the mutant tomato.

Fang was whipping enemies away with his tail, slashing them up with his sharpened claws and embedding his fangs into his victims till they ceased moving.

Sprocket had attached a large multi-barrelled gun to his left arm and was perforating holes into everything alien looking, he laughed manically as he fired wildly.

Rex was taking up large numbers of alien mutants, chewing them up with his dinosaur teeth and then spitting them back at the drones. Any that were behind him he used his front arms to dig up the ground and bury them in soil.

Sarah and Matt not being monsters were given military mg's by Monger; after quickly being taught how to use them they opened fire on the aliens and they exploded into large puddles of green goo.

A group of drones approached them, the pair fired at them but their bullets only made dents in their robotic bodies. Just before the robot soldiers struck, Rex head-butted them away and they splashed into the pond next to the Washington Monument, shorting them out.

"Thanks boy," Sarah called.

Rex jumped over to them and lowered himself down, "I think he wants us to get on," said Matt.

Matt grabbed the dino dogs fur and hauled himself onto his back; he then reached out his hand and pulled Sarah up.

"Alright boy," Sarah said to Rex, "Let's go!"

Rex barked loudly and took off towards larger groups of mutants, Sarah and Matt shooting all they could aim at.

_

* * *

_

The Apocalypse [Cargo Hold]

_Five minutes later…_

The probe landed with ease in the vast cargo bay, there were crates as big as the robot lying around and in the centre of the hold, hovering above the entrance, were the black mechanical tentacles, they lay dormant, not even realising that intruders had just breached the ship.

"Aah, a perfect three point landing." Dr Cockroach smiled, very pleased with himself.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Susan.

"If it wasn't we'd probably know by now!" said Link.

"Then let's go," said B.O.B, heading for the exit, "Last one out's a rotten egg!"

"B.O.B wait! You don't know if the gravity and oxygen is the same here!" Dr Cockroach called after him.

But B.O.B didn't listen, instead he made his way to the bottom of the probe and out through the entrance way in the foot, he slithered ahead so the others could see him on the main monitor, "Yeah, I win!"

"Guess it's alright then?" Doc sighed.

"Come on let's go," said Susan.

The monsters made their way down the robot ship and exited through the left foot, the large hangar gave Susan the shivers; it reminded her of Gallaxhar's ship.

"Now that we're all here…now what?" asked B.O.B.

"We split up," said Susan, "Dr Cockroach; you try to find a way of blowing up this ship like the last time. Link and B.O.B, find my parents and Eclipse and get them safely back on to the ship,"

"What about you, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"I'm going after Nemesis," Susan said darkly, "I have to end this once and for all."

"On your own? No way, we're going with ya!" protested Link. B.O.B nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please I have to do this," Susan reasoned, "Just rescue my family, for me…please."

Her friends couldn't argue with her when she looked at them with those large blue eyes, they were filled with sadness and at the same time, determination.

"Very well, my dear," sighed Doc, "Good luck to you all, and be careful."

The others nodded and went in different directions, hoping to find their objectives fast seeing as Earth was rapidly running out of time.

**

* * *

**

The end is drawing nearer...I can feel it!


	27. You Invade Us, We Invade You

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**** You Invade Us, We Invade You**

Dr Cockroach needed to find the main power core; it was what he needed in order to blow up the Pandorian ship just like with Gallaxhar's. The mad scientist found himself wondering down a dimly lit and deserted corridor, the only main light was coming from the far end, as he made his way towards it he could see shadows moving, someone was coming.

Quick thinking, he opened a grill and climbed into the vents, "Why does it have to be the cockroach in the vents?" he thought to himself.

Two drones passed the vent grill, unaware there was someone in there. Dr Cockroach looked along the vents, it was too risky walking out in the open but if he made his way along the ventilation system he would have a better chance of finding anything.

Using his cockroach ability, he scurried through the vents, pausing at grills in case the coast wasn't clear.

Finally he reached a grill with the view of something that looked important; it appeared to be a control station that was inside some kind of small office, there were monitors and control panels all on top of a large desk that was monitored by a drone.

Dr Cockroach knew he couldn't destroy the Apocalypse from here but maybe he could hotwire the thing then he could gain control of the systems and power the ship down, if only there was a way to eliminate the guard.

_CREAK! PANG! CRASH! _

The vent panel Dr Cockroach was lying on gave way and he landed right on top of the drone, destroying it. Getting up, he briefly marvelled at his brilliance then turned to the control station, it made different noises as lights flickered on an off.

On one of the monitors was the prison cells and inside one of the cells was Susan's parents,Dr Cockroach tapped into his communicator and called Link.

"Link, I'm in some sort of command cubicle, I've located the position of Susan's parents, I'm sending the co-ordinates to you," he tapped a switch on the comm and a signal was sent to Link's comm.

"_Cheers Doc,"_ radioed Link, _"Any chance you could open the doors as well, I'm not in the mood to go colliding into another stinkin force field!"_

"That I am sure of," Doc turned to the control panels, "Using my advanced mind I should be able to power down most of the ships systems, nay life support and propulsion."

"_You're gonna brag about this later on aren't ya?"_ sighed Link.

"Maybe, anyway…I won't be able to destroy the ship so we'll have to think of another way, just get to the prison cells now, this is gonna have to be the fastest jail break in history!" Doc said as he went behind the control console and began to pull various wires apart and reroute them.

_

* * *

_

The Apocalypse [Bridge]

_Five Minutes Later…_

Nemesis overlooked his invasion of Earth from his balcony; things weren't going so smoothly, his invasion forces had met heavy resistance and suffered casualties. But if planets that had the ability of space travel couldn't defeat him, then this primitive world wouldn't either.

General Skarz walked up to the balcony and looked up to his master, "My lord,"

"Report."

"We currently have 11% of the planet under our control,"

"What? Only 11%? The invasion has gone on for nearly two hours! Why is this taking so long?"

"The planets defences are tougher than we thought…"

A bleeping noise emanated from one of the bridge control monitors and the Pandorian ensign checked the cause of the alarm, "Sir, we just lost all our invasion forces crossing the Atlantic Ocean!"

"WHAT?"

"The last report was that some underwater sea creatures were attacking, they resembled humans but with aquatic appendages, and they were accompanied by a large sea reptile as well!"

Nemesis was seriously losing his cool here, his grip on the balcony railing was getting tighter, he thought he had these 'monsters' beaten and done with but they were continuing to be a thorn in his side. Another bleeping sounded from another control panel.

"Sir, various systems are going off-line, I can't reactivate them!" said another ensign. "Defence systems, communications and teleportation's are all down!"

"What about the systems to the prison deck?" asked General Klaw.

"Down also, sir!"

"It's those monsters, they've infiltrated the base!" Klaw told the others.

"How is that even possible?" Nemesis demanded to know.

"We're not sure but they'll be trying to rescue the prisoners!" Klaw turned to the mutant Eclipse who was just staring at her reflection in the window, "You, deal with the intruders!"

"No, she stays here!" Nemesis ordered, "You and Skarz will deal with them!"

"U-us?" spluttered Skarz.

"You two have let me down once too many times, now go and take the Ridgebacks with you, they could do with a change in diet." Said Nemesis.

With that, the Pandorian demon dogs were released and followed Skarz and Klaw down to the prison deck, ready to feast on monster flesh.

_

* * *

_

The Pandorian [Prison Corridor]

_Present Time…_

"_There, I've got most of the systems off line including the prison cells," _said Dr Cockroach through Link's comm.

"Nice one, Doc," said Link, "We're coming up on the prison cells now,"

"_Be careful, there are several guard drones stationed there!" _

"Not a problem." said Link, cracking his knuckles.

The fish ape and B.O.B reached a corner and peeked round. The prison cells were lined in a row just like an earth prison but they had no doors, instead they had force fields but thanks to Dr Cockroach they were now shut down, there were only three guard drones standing in front of the Murphy's cell.

"You wait here," Link whispered to B.O.B.

"Where are you going?" asked the blob.

"You'll see. Be back in a minute."

Link dashed round the corner and B.O.B hid behind cover of the wall, all he could hear was the shooting of lasers and smashing of metal, followed by the fizzing of sparks. A whistle from Link signalled the coast was clear. B.O.B looked round and the drones were now in little pieces and crushed up.

"Wow, why'd they go to sleep whilst on duty?" said B.O.B as he oozed up to Link.

The two monsters then entered the prison cell, Susan's parents were on the floor in the corner, concerned with what had just happened but when they saw Link and B.O.B their faces lit up.

"Oh boys are we glad to see you two!" beamed Wendy.

"You come here often?" asked B.O.B.

"Prison seems to be a regular occurrence for us," said Karl.

"Hopefully this will be the last time," said Link.

"Well this will definitely be the last time you draw breath!" came a voice from behind.

The monsters turned round and were greeted with the sight of Skarz and Klaw with two grotesque looking creatures next to them.

"Well well, if it isn't Sarkissian and Crowe, the worst human impersonators in history," mocked Link.

Skarz eye twitched as Klaw kept a cool expression, "Tough talk for someone who is about to die!"

The aliens raised their laser rifles and took aim, "We're just gonna cook you first so the Ridgebacks get a better meal out of you." smirked Skarz.

"B.O.B!" called Link.

"Got it!" said the blob. He slid in front of his friends and built himself like a wall; the aliens opened fire but made no effect on his blue body other than a little smoke.

"B.O.B, continue to shield Susan's folks, she'll bleedin kill us if anything happens to em!" said Link. "I'm going in!"

"What? Link, no!" protested Wendy.

But Link dived from their cover and charged at the aliens, Skarz and Klaw backed off in surprise, they weren't expecting to actually fight the monsters.

Link swung his fists and quickly knocked the weapons out of their hands, Klaw attempted to fight back, getting a punch in on the fish ape's face, Link however threw a meaner punch and decked him.

The Ridgebacks finally came into the fight and began to bite and claw at the hybrid, Link cursed under his breath as he tried to free himself but the alien dogs finally brought him down, Klaw stood over him having retrieved his gun, he aimed at Link's head.

"Goodnight, pond scum."

_CREAK! PANG! CRASH!_

A panel in the ceiling came loose and fell on top of the Pandorian General, crushing him.

Dr Cockroach was still lying on top of the ceiling panel as he looked from where he had just fallen from.

"They really need to see to those ventilation panels," Doc said to himself.

"Y-you killed Klaw!" shrieked Skarz, he then made for his gun but B.O.B reached for it with his stretched out hand and swallowed it.

The distraction gave Link the chance to shake off the Ridgebacks' hold on him, the dogs slid along the floor before getting up again, they were about to strike once more when a bright red glow emerged from B.O.B's body.

"I say, that doesn't appear to be normal," said Doc.

"The laser rifle has a nuclear core and you've breached it!" screamed Skarz.

B.O.B spat the glowing red gun into his hands and handed it back to the alien general, "Here you go, sorry bout that!"

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Link.

The monsters made for the door as B.O.B carried the Murphy's out; Doc quickly hacked the controls and locked the door behind them, leaving Skarz and the Ridgebacks alone with the now overloading weapon, it began to smoke and shake violently in the aliens hands.

"Oh snap." said Skarz.

_KABOOOOOOOOM!_

The laser rifle went nuclear, vaporizing everything inside the prison block. The door managed to hold back the blast as the monsters stood up from the shock wave.

"Well, that's the end of them." said Link.

"Come on," Doc said to the Murphy's, "we've gotta get you back to the ship!"

"Where's Susan? Is she okay?" asked Karl.

"She's fine, come on!" Link reassured them and led the way back to the ship, he then muttered to himself, "Least we hope she's okay."

_

* * *

_

The Apocalypse [Bridge_]_

_Present Time…_

Nemesis was rapidly tapping his fingers on the balcony railing, waiting for a report from his generals that the intruders had been dealt with.

The invasion was still not progressing as fast as he'd liked, if anything it was getting slower.

Suddenly the railing shuddered along with the rest of the bridge, "Ensign, report! What was that?"

"It was an explosion, sir," said the Pandorian private, "It originated from deck 59-BS2!"

"The prison deck." Nemesis said to himself, he pressed a switch on a nearby console, "Generals, give me a sit rep!"

Only static responded.

"Klaw, tell me the monsters have been destroyed! Skarz, COME IN DAMMIT!"

But there was only static, which meant only one thing.

"Drones, get to the prison deck at once and locate my generals at once!"

"There's no one to protect you now is there?" came a voice.

Nemesis traced the voice to the large circular chamber, where his machine was located, behind him. There at the far end was the large, silver haired female, wearing some sort of space suit and had a look of utter hatred on her face.

"Aah, so we meet at last?" Nemesis walked over from his balcony overlooking the bridge to the balcony that looked over the large chamber, he saw that the large human had punched her way through the reinforced doors; the earlier explosion must have covered over the noise.

"My name is Susan Murphy, and I'm gonna make sure it's the last name you ever hear!"


	28. Monsters vs Aliens

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Monsters Vs Aliens**

"You earthlings are quite brave aren't you? Of course on our planet we call it stupidity!" mocked Nemesis.

"You won't think it's stupid when I kick your scrawny backside!" snapped Susan.

Nemesis raised his gauntlet and lightning shot out of his fingertips, striking Ginormica in the chest. It stung like hell but she wasn't going to let this stop her, gradually she made one step after another closer towards the alien overlord. Lightning was running all over her body and bouncing off onto the walls but she edged closer.

Nemesis was starting to panic; he wasn't used to someone resisting his voltage gauntlet, quickly he used his free hand to whistle behind him.

An unknown figure shot out of nowhere and struck Susan in the side of the face, she staggered back shaking off the blow. Looking for what caused it, her eyes met with horror as she saw a familiar, but mutilated, face.

"Eclipse?"

"Slave, tear this inferior life form apart!" growled Nemesis.

The mutated Eclipse drew her blades and lunged at Susan, the giantess quickly caught the mutated alien in her hands and tried to restrain her, "Eclipse, it's me, it's Susan!"

Eclipse only snarled and roared as she fought to free herself.

"Eclipse, please!" Susan pleaded, "Don't you remember?"

Eclipse slipped out of her grasp and jumped up, landing a heavy kick to Susan's face, the giantess fell back and crashed to the floor. Nemesis applauded at the performance, "Very good, my soldier. Now, finish her off!"

Mutant Eclipse stood on Susan's chest with her swords raised, ready to strike her between the eyes, Susan looked at her friend with her eyes watering.

"Eclipse, you brought me back to life, you told me about your home and family. I said that you would always have a home here with us, that you could be part of our family!"

Eclipse still had her swords raised but she did not strike.

"What are you waiting for? KILL HER!" shouted Nemesis.

"You've been turned into something you're not by the very one who took your parents, your kind, your home away from you. You can break his hold over you, you can fight this!" Susan pleaded.

Eclipses' hands started to shake and suddenly she dropped her swords, their clattering on the floor filled the silence of the room.

"Wha- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I COMMAND YOU! DESTROY HER!"

Eclipse grasped her head in pain as she dropped to her knees, she screamed in agony as her body began to glow colours or red and purple, slowly her screams were not so demonic and her own voice could be heard.

"You can do it, Eclipse," encouraged Susan, "You can still fight him!"

Eclipse's body began to change, her spikes melted away as the green scaly patches of skin dissolved, her hair began to flow in an unfelt breeze as it turned back into its beautiful silver/emerald colours. The screaming finally stopped and Eclipse looked at Susan, she was shaking but was back to normal, Susan smiled in relief.

"S-Susan?"

Eclipse was struck from behind by a bolt of lightning and she flew off Susan's body, colliding into the far wall, unconscious.

Susan got up and saw Nemesis had shot her with his electric glove, "Should have known she was a useless subject for my machine, I should've just fed her to the Ridgebacks and made her race extinct!" he snarled.

"It ends here, Nemesis!" said Susan.

"It ends for you certainly!" Nemesis yelled, he then jumped off the balcony and landed in the middle of the room, underneath the DNA accelerator, "This device can work on anything you know? Allow me to demonstrate!" he began to laugh manically.

He pressed a switch in his body armour and the machine shot a beam of light on him, he disappeared in a blaze of light and flame.

Susan shielded her eyes, she could just make out the Lifestar attached to the side of the DNA accelerator, glowing madly as it powered the whole machine.

Finally the machine stopped and the room was momentarily blackened with smoke, then came a deep growling noise that began to make the sound of laughter, Susan had a bad feeling about this.

The smoke cleared and Nemesis was revealed in his new form. He now looked a cross between a toad and Godzilla, with the drooping chin and red eyes of an amphibian and the spikes protruding from his arms and back. He also now had four arms and a tail.

He was now as big as Susan and had completely shed out of his armour. Susan stepped back in alarm at the sight of him.

"Oh crud."

_

* * *

_

Washington D.C.

_Present Time…_

It was a warzone, fires raged everywhere and many buildings had been torn down, people were still escaping through the streets as the alien mutants and the drones continued their rampage through the city. The White House was now half demolished and the grounds all torn up and burning.

The monsters continued fighting but the on-going battle was taking its toll, Dr Sprocket had lost his normal arm but still continued firing his gun arm. Fang had sustained many cuts and was bleeding all over. T.O.M had been blown up more times than he could count (if he could). And Monger had disappeared.

Rex still ran through the streets with his human gunners on board, they reached open ground when a car explosion went off right next to them, Sarah flew off Rex's back and disappeared in the smoke.

"SARAH!" shouted Matt as he fell off the dino dog and onto the cracked road.

The bloodied Rex staggered sideways and collapsed into a nearby building, whether he was dead or unconscious Matt couldn't tell but more oncoming aliens forced him onwards.

Sarah picked herself up and shook the ringing out of her ears, she looked around and all she could see was smoke and flying rubble. She reached for her gun as more mutants charged at her, she managed to take out a dozen before she ran out of ammo. She held the end of her gun and used it to whack the remaining mutants away.

Once again she was on her own, now surrounded by mutant pieces. If she was Titana she would gave been able to handle these alien creatures easily and be able to protect those she loved, she felt weak and useless as her monster friends carried on the fight like her sister was doing up in space.

Another explosion knocked her over and three drones marched over to her with their blasters raised, _"Enemy detected, eradicating!"_

"Get away from her!" came a voice and the drones were sprayed with machine gun fire, slicing them up.

Matt appeared out of the smoke and pushed the dead drones away, making his way to Sarah. Sarah hugged him hard and didn't want to let him go.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shaken but alright, are you? What happened to Rex?"

"I-I don't know, we got separated, I don't know if he's…"

Before he could finish, there was the gargled roar of more alien mutants, they were now closing in on all sides, Matt pulled the trigger on his gun but got nothing, he was out of ammo too.

"Looks like this is it." he sighed.

"Don't let me go." Sarah said.

"I won't." he said as they closed their eyes.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

They looked up and there was Butterflyosaurus, her huge wings blasting away the smoke and clearing everyone's vision. An injured Fang looked up and cheered, "Alright! Reinforcements have arrived!"

Butterflyosaurus lowered the giant snail's shell she was carrying and the body of Esqargantua spewed out, some nearby French tourists pointed at the snail, "Je pensais que nous avions vu le dernier de cette escargot élargie!" they cried.

The giant monsters quickly got to work, shooting silk and slime at the aliens and quickly engulfing them, then the flapping of wings and the call of an eagle heralded the arrival of Gryphon as he landed next to Sarah and Matt.

"I hope, my lady, that you spared some fiends for us?" asked the hippogriff.

"Help yourself," said Sarah.

The hippogriff took off and began swooping on the aliens, using his eagle talons to slash any in his path.

Sarah looked to the skies, she hoped Susan was doing better than they were.

_

* * *

_

The Apocalypse [DNA Acceleration chamber]

_Present Time…_

Susan slammed into the wall with a loud crash and fell to the floor, Nemesis was too strong for her now, even with the Quantonium in her body the alien overlord's strength was now at least five times her own.

Nemesis slowly stomped over to her, his crooked jaw dribbling with green saliva and his eyes burning red as if they were actually on fire, "Now, human," he gargled, "I will tear you apart, limb by limb, and then I will consume your world in fire. Your planet will become my barbeque in the new Pandorian Universe!"

Nemesis opened his jaws and lunged at Susan; she quickly raised her hands and kept his mouth from clamping down on her, trying to ignore the drool that was sliming over her hands.

Susan looked over to Eclipse, she was still unconscious and her friends and family would be waiting for them at the probe by now, she had to deal with Nemesis and get her friend out of there. But she couldn't do it with Nemesis as he was now, now that he had used the machine on himself.

Susan looked past the snarling alien beast and saw the Lifestar in the machine; Nemesis' tail hovered under it.

Susan delivered a fast punch to Nemesis' throat. As he choked, Susan climbed on top of him and ran along his tail; the boost in height helped her reach and remove the Lifestar from the accelerator.

Nemesis looked round, still struggling for breath, and saw Susan with his DNA core in her hands. He managed a grunted laugh.

"A waste of energy, that gem won't work for anyone but me." He said.

"You know the history of these things; a single Lifestar can accept only _two _owners. You were the first and guess who the second was?"

Nemesis' eyes widened, "Y-you're lying!"

"Am I? It came to me over twenty years ago, when I touched it, it accepted me as its second user. Which means I can do this…"

Susan held the Lifestar tightly in her hands as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Beams of light blasted out through the gaps in her fingers as the Lifestar shone brightly.

She felt the waves of energy surging through her making her body tingle, though this time she wasn't trying to fight it, this time she was going to force it. She could feel every part of her body gaining in size against her space suit; it had shrunk with her before so it should be able to expand with her as well.

Her hair began to grow longer, past her shoulders, past her elbows, until it reached her waist. Her glowing body began to grow its extra ten feet in height and her muscles began to expand, "Come on, more," she said to herself.

She grunted as her final increase in size finished and she stopped glowing, she was now taller than Nemesis who was engulfed in her enlarged shadow, Susan was now how she looked back at Alcatraz Island.

For a moment Nemesis was in total shock, but he quickly shook it off, "So, you also have control of the DNA core do you? Well not for much longer!"

"Bring it, Toady!" said Susan as she crouched to a wrestling position.

Nemesis lunged at her and Susan grabbed the mutant alien, with minimal effort she slammed him into the ground. Nemesis responded by whacking her with his tail, giving him the chance to get up. Susan thrust her fist into his chest and he went right flying through the wall, disappearing through the decks of the ship.

Susan looked through the hole, she reckoned she had punched him towards the middle of the ship, she had to go after him; he couldn't be allowed to escape. She took one more look at Eclipse on the floor and went through the tunnel she had made. She had to finish this.

_

* * *

_

Washington D.C.

_Present Time…_

The fight was over, the mutants and drones had all been destroyed and there was no sign of another wave. The monsters stood near the toppled Washington monument, they were all battered and bruised and the doctors were treating Rex for his injuries.

As Sarah used the pond water to cool the burns Matt had received to his arm, Monger suddenly appeared, he hadn't been seen since the smoke covered the area.

"General? Where have you been?" asked Sprocket as he welded his arm back on.

"Communications were down; I had to get a sit rep on the rest of the world. Good news, the armies around the world are finishing up on the last few aliens!"

"Really? It's over?" Fang asked hopefully.

"On earth it is, but I've had a communication from Dr Cockroach. They weren't able to destroy the Pandorian mother ship,"

"So now what?" Said Sarah.

"I've ordered them to evac that ship effect of immediately, I've also called President Hathaway and given him the go ahead,"

"To do what?"

"Press the red button. The nukes are going up!"

**

* * *

**

Use language tools for the french bit.


	29. Ginormega vs Mutant Nemesis

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Mega Ginormica Vs Mutant Nemesis **

_The Apocalypse [Central Core]_

_Present Time… _

The two continued to battle it out regardless of where they were. Susan had punched Nemesis right into the large chamber where the power core resided.

The chamber had to be over a mile in diameter and height, but the drop seemed endless, you couldn't see the bottom. The power core was a single pillar of bright light that went down through the centre of the room. It was very much like Gallaxhar's ship but bigger, and more menacing.

Nemesis used his multi arms to deliver a double blow to Susan's face and stomach, then he spun on the spot using his spiked tail to deliver a sharp whack to the ribs. Just when Susan had steadied herself, Nemesis launched at her again, this time sinking his razor sharp teeth into her shoulder. He clamped down hard but his teeth could not penetrate her super tough skin.

Susan grabbed the mutant alien and threw him along the walkway towards the core, Nemesis dug his claws into the floor to stop himself sliding, creating tears in the floor.

"You will never succeed. I will rip the flesh from your bones!" he snarled, his voice becoming deeper, beastly and more unhinged.

He leaned his head back and then shot it forward, roaring out a blaze of what seemed to be lightning from his mouth. Susan shielded her face as the blast hit her, it was like being hit by a high speed train, whilst on fire.

Susan was pushed into the far wall as the electric blazed all around her, she gripped the Lifestar tightly in her palm as she opened her eyes, Nemesis was beginning to tire until finally he stopped.

Susan charged towards him and elbowed him in the mouth, breaking several of his teeth. The alien swung his fists like crazy and countlessly bashed Susan all over, at first it was nothing but the more it went on the more it began to hurt.

Susan could see that Nemesis' eyes had gone completely wild, his mutation appeared to have clouded his mind till he was nothing but a savage animal. Nemesis then climbed on top of her and sank his claws and remaining teeth into her, she tried to fight him off but he clung on tight.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. ME!" she shouted.

Remembering a wrestling move Link tried to learn some time ago, she grabbed the alien and power slammed him, Nemesis taking the full blow to the floor making him lose his grip.

Susan got up and grabbed him by the throat, holding him above her she raised her clenched fist with the Lifestar inside, "For every life you destroyed."

She punched the alien right in the face, sending him flying. The shockwave of the punch shook the entire area as the walkway began to creak and buckle. Nemesis rocketed up till he hit the ceiling, one mile up. He crashed into the metallic ceiling creating a massive imprint of his body in it, for a moment he stuck there but then slowly began to peel off.

Finally coming free, he fell back towards the walkway and landed right in front of Susan. The hit had been too much, Nemesis' body began to give off different colours as he started to shrink, his mutated form melted away till he was back to his original form.

He came to and weakly lifted his head in time to see the giantess' hand come down on him, forcefully grabbing him and holding him to her face. Her grip on him getting tighter till he felt his ribs collapsing.

"N-no, I am Nemesis, the ruler of Pandora, the king of the galactic empire. Y-you can't do this, you can't…please, p-please don't kill me!" he begged.

"That pleasure belongs to someone else." She said.

She let go of him and he fell to the floor, hard. Looking up again, this time there was another figure standing before him, the recently awakened and bloodied Eclipse. She stood over him as he scrambled to his feet.

"You…go on then, do it!" He taunted her, "Finish me, become a murderer…just like me."

Eclipse didn't say anything, nor did she flinch.

"Thought so, you can't do it. You are weak, you haven't got what it takes to…agh!"

In a swift movement, Eclipse produced her solar blade and ran it straight through Nemesis. He choked and spat out green blood as he was skewed like a kebab, Eclipse leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Should have chosen your last words more wisely, and for the record…this is justice, not murder."

Eclipse kicked him off her blade and he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Susan closed her eyes and she powered down to her original self. She felt a little dizzy as the sudden change sent a rush to her head.

"I see you managed to master the Lifestar?" Eclipse asked her.

"When you and your friends' life is in danger you tend to be a fast learner." Laughed Susan.

The ground them suddenly shook and began to sway, then came the sound of distant explosions. Fires began pouring out of the walls and the power core turned red.

"What's goin on?" Eclipse shouted over the noise.

"Hang on, I'll check," Susan tapped into her earpiece, "Hello? Doc? What's happening? Did you find the self-destruct button?"

"_Aah, Susan there you are!"_ came Dr Cockroach's voice, _"No, the President has launched an all-out nuclear strike against the Pandorian ship, I have taken the shields down so every missile strike is edging the ship closer to total oblivion."_

"Oh wonderful." Susan said sarcastically.

"_Don't worry, I have your signal now. We'll be with you shortly!"_

Susan took her finger off her ear piece and looked back at a puzzled Eclipse, "The ships being hit with nuclear missiles, the whole things coming apart!"

"They do know we're still up here right?" Eclipse asked.

Suddenly a blade shot of Eclipse's chest and she jarred back, Nemesis' bloody face emerged behind her. Susan just stood there, paralyzed in shock as Eclipse held her open wound; she fell to the floor with the alien overlord standing over her.

"Looks like the roles have reversed," he wheezed, holding the bloodied blade in his hand as he looked at Susan, "Now it's your turn!"

A massive red laser shot out of the wall and struck Nemesis, forcing him into the burning red power core. He screamed as he disintegrated into nothingness.

"_Oops, sorry Susan, wrong button, hold on!"_said Dr Cockroach.

Susan knelt down next to Eclipse and carefully picked her up in her hands, she struggled to breathe as blood spilled from her wound.

The robot probe ripped the hole it had made wider so it could fit through and enter the chamber, _"My word, that is some impressive engineering!"_

"Doc, Eclipse has been critically wounded, we have to get out of here now!" Susan called.

"_Right, opening the air lock!"_

The bulkhead door in the robot's foot opened and Susan rushed inside, struggling to stay balanced as more nukes hit the ship. Quickly she made her way to the control deck and when she saw her parents she was momentarily overjoyed. A choking cough from Eclipse brought Susan's attention back and she placed her next to her parents and Link.

"Geez, what happened?" asked Link.

"Nemesis stabbed her!"

"Where is that alien frog?"

"Vaporized."

"We can discuss it when we're back on terra firma," Dr Cockroach called down, "Right now, just hold tight!"

The Murphy's strapped Eclipse into a folded back seat before fastening themselves into their seats with the monsters. Doc pushed the controls forward and the probe moved.

"There's no time to get back to the cargo hangar, the ship will blow in under 60 seconds. We'll have to take the old fashioned exit…Geronimo!" Doc howled.

The probe dived over the edge and began to fall through the deep pit of the chamber, its front arms raised. With a loud crash and a violent jerk, Dr Cockroach managed to punch the probe out of the base of the ship and back into space.

"Right, thrusters on, full power!" he said to himself, not noticing everyone's pale faces below.

The main monitors showed the burning Apocalypse, the nuke strike had ended but the ship was now coming apart. The electric field holding the rings in place had dissipated and were now floating into the ship, cutting into it. There were fires on every deck and explosions going off everywhere till finally the ship fully went up like a supernova.

The blast hit the probe hard, the shields held but the shock caused internal damage, making the holographic controls turn from blue to red. Dr Cockroach began hitting the controls rapidly in a panic, "No no no no no no!"

"What is it, Doc?" Link called.

"That shockwave has sent an electromagnetic feedback pulse through the primary and secondary power grids causing a total collapse of the warp canisters and depolarized the thruster cores!"

"Er, in English Doc."

"We've broken down."

"Well someone should get out an push!" B.O.B cut in.

"Now's not the time, B.O.B." said Susan.

"Well the good news is we'll still get back to earth," Dr Cockroach gulped, "The bad news is we'll be going down in a ball of fire and be roasted in the process!"

"A little too graphic there, Mr Cockroach." Said Wendy.

Susan looked at her parents with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to get caught up in this."

"Oh Susie-Q," said Karl, "No matter what happens, we'll always be happy to have been part in your extraordinary life."

The robot ship began to shake and the portholes shone bright orange as they entered the atmosphere, the probe was consumed in fire as it began its accelerated decent. Doc fought for control as the others held on to each other tightly, Eclipse still strapped to her bed, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Heat shields are reaching maximum tolerance!" Doc called out over the roaring noise, "We're breaking apart!"


	30. Touch Down

**So nearly there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty: Touch Down

The noise wasbecoming so loud Susan thought her ears were going to bleed.

The robot probe was slowly breaking apart as it became consumed in a fireball, Dr Cockroach fruitlessly punched the controls to no affect. The room was getting brighter and hotter by the second. Panels broke off flooding the room in sparks. Just when everything seemed lost…

_BLEEP! BLEEP!_

Dr Cockroach checked the systems, the scanners had detected something, it was coming towards them. He managed to get the main monitor online again and from the earth appeared a small black object that was heading directly at them at great velocity.

Everyone looked at the monitor to see the object.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's…"

The object hit the side of the probe, making the whole thing come to a sudden halt, B.O.B flew out of his seat and hit the opposite wall with a _SPLAT_.

The monsters opened their eyes, whatever had happened, the object had stopped them falling, as if it had caught them. Dr Cockroach checked what was still operational of his controls.

"We've come to a dead stop, some 125 miles from the ground. Whatever it was, it just saved us getting barbequed."

"_IT can hear you._" Came a voice on the radio.

Susan knew that voice, "Warhead?"

"_You were expecting another killing machine?_" said the robot, "_Now sit tight, if you lot burn up Monger's not gonna stop giving me grief._"

They couldn't believe it, the robot from the future that hated humans had just saved them from being the sequel to Deep Impact. Dr Cockroach didn't know if they were still in contact but he tried anyway, "Er, Mr Warhead? I never thought I'd say this but…thank you. You saved us all."

There was no reply.

"Guess the tin man really does care," said Link.

Another cough caught their attention, Eclipse was still conscious but her condition seemed to be getting worse, the Murphy's held the aliens hand and she gripped tightly in response.

"Don't you worry, dear," said Wendy, "Once we're on earth again we'll get you to a hospital."

Eclipse painfully lifted her head and pointed at Susan, she then tried to speak, "Sus…Li…the ge…"

"Shh, save your energy," said Mrs Murphy.

"Wait, I think I know what she trying to say!" said Susan, opening her hand and revealing the Lifestar. "She said these were used to heal dying worlds and people. Maybe…"

She held the Lifestar close to Eclipse' body and concentrated, the gem began to emit a pearly aura that swirled around the princess' wound and to everyone's amazement, the wound healed itself up and the blood disappeared. Eclipse shot up as if she had just awoken, she looked as if nothing had happened at all.

"Blimey," said Karl, "That's some birthday present we got you there!"

Susan chuckled, "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Susan, thank you." Eclipse smiled at her.

"I'm guessing we're even then." Susan smiled back.

"Hold tight everyone," Dr Cockroach called down, "The Warhead Express is touching down in California."

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

_West Coast Time…_

The city, once again, was deserted. All the civilians that had been allowed back in had to be evacuated to the underground bunkers during the invasion. Monger and the monsters were recuperating on Alcatraz Island; it was still in ruins after Susan had blown it to pieces.

The general had chosen the area because it was remote and would be away from people such as the media, here his monsters could recover from the battering they had just been through.

Esqargantua crawled along the bay of the city, reluctant to go into the sea water. Butterflyosaurus was up to her knees as she hovered over her friends as Gryphon sat next to the group.

Fang was bandaged up all over, T.O.M was covered in soot form the number of times he had been blown up and Dr Sprocket was having his original arm reattached. Rex was back at Area 52, being monitored over his injuries.

Matt was having his arm bandaged up by medics who Monger had brought along. The general had placed the island, and perhaps the whole city, under military occupation. He had brought many of his staff from Area 52 including technicians who were using their scanners to map the skies and soldiers, using their micro helicopters to sweep the city for any civilians.

Sarah walked up to Monger who stood on his own looking up at the sky, "General, why exactly did we come here?" she asked.

"Cos this is where I asked him to drop em off." He replied.

"Him?" she said, confused.

Just then one of his technicians called out from his satellite van, "General, sir! We have a signal. It's from the robot!"

"Is he on course?"

"ETA one minute, sir!"

"Everyone on standby, we may have wounded!" Monger bellowed.

Sarah walked back to her friends, as she got closer she noticed they were all looking up, as she joined them she too saw what it was they were looking at. There was the robot probe, blackened and badly damaged as if it had been caught in an explosion. It was coming towards them sideways which was weird but as it drew closer there was something underneath it.

"By my rusty gear stick!" exclaimed Sprocket, using his telescopic vision, "Warhead's carrying the probe!"

The monsters all looked at the Doctor in surprise and disbelief. A brief laugh from Monger caught their attention.

"I called Warhead earlier, I knew they would have troubles getting back to earth so I called the war machine and told him to retrieve the team."

"And he agreed?" Fang said surprised.

"When you add 'killer aliens' and 'save the world' into the order then he was all for it." Monger smirked.

Warhead gradually lowered the probe into the water next to the island feet first, the escape hatch from the probes 'mouth' opened and the monsters stepped out one by one, B.O.B happily giving a victory sign.

The monsters were all glad to be reacquainted and ecstatic to have saved the world from its biggest threat, Warhead finally landed next to them.

"Warhead, thank you so much!" said Susan, even thinking about kissing him.

"Yeah, well…don't expect me to be saving yer keister every time you're in trouble. I, er…laters!" The robot quickly changed to his jet mode and shot off into the clear blue skies.

"I myself must be going now also," said Gryphon, "There is beauty there that must remain protected."

"We'll miss you, Gryphon," said Sarah.

"Indeed there will be beauty here that I will surely miss but I know for a fact that it is well protected." Said the hippogriff, looking at Sarah and Matt.

Gryphon spread his wings and took off after Warhead, Butterflyosaurus decided to follow suite and after saying her goodbyes, collected Esqargantua and flew off back to Area One.

Monger then returned to the group, "Right, Eclipse if you could accompany the doctors to the jet, we wanna take you to Area 52 and make sure that you are 100% healthy and that those Pandorians didn't leave any permanent damage,"

"I'll take her!" Fang stepped in.

The snake used his long tail to scoop her up and place her in his arms, Eclipse didn't need help walking but she wasn't complaining, right now this is where she wanted to be. She wrapped her arms round the snake and waved goodbye to her friends as she, Fang, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket made their way to the jet.

"Now Mr and Mrs Murphy, if you'll accompany me to the chopper and we'll take to the hospital, you've had a dramatic experience to say the least," said the general.

Susan's parents nodded and after they said good bye to their daughter they made their way over the waiting chopper. Before he left, Monger turned to Sarah.

"Miss Miller? I've had confirmation that your parents are on their way home now, they'll be back in Modesto by tomorrow."

"Thank you, general."

The general clicked his heels and walked off, leaving just the smaller group of monsters left on the island. An exhausted Susan sat down and rested her back on the demolished prison block wall. A short while later Sarah walked up to her and placed her hand on her knee.

"You did it, sis. You beat him and saved us all." She looked up at her sister.

"Hey, we all did our part to save the world, I'm sure you did to," said Susan.

Sarah looked out over the city, it had suffered structural damage in the alien attack, her friends had also taken severe injuries and there had still been no word on Rex's condition.

"I thought being my old self again would finally allow me to have what I always wanted, but now that I'm like this I can't protect those I care about anymore. They get hurt and I just feel powerless to save them." Sarah said sadly.

Susan felt bad for her, then she looked at the Lifestar in her hand, "You know, I managed to return Eclipse to normal after she got stabbed. If I can do it again, I might be able to 're-enlarge' you,"

"Oh, I don't know," Sarah said, "Then I wouldn't be able to be held in Matt's arms,"

"Do you think that matters most to me?" said Matt, he had heard the whole conversation and was standing behind Sarah. She turned with a start, but was glad he had heard everything.

"We wouldn't be a normal couple anymore, do you really want that?" she asked him.

"Who said you'd have to be normal to be a couple and besides, remember what I told you, I'll love you whatever size you are," he smiled.

Sarah threw her arms round him as they held each other tightly, Sarah rested her head against his chest and looked up at her sister, "Do it."

Susan held the Lifestar close to Sarah and concentrated, the gem glowed brightly for a few moments then stopped, replaced by the green glow coming from Sarah.

The pair continued to hug each other as the Quantronium in Sarah's body was reawakened and she started to grow, the top of her head brushed against his chin as her arms slowly wrapped further round his body. Soon she was eye level with him and then she surpassed him, with his hands slowly parting as her back broadened.

Her hair colour began turning back to its golden blonde colour and her arms were fully wrapped round Matt's body as his feet began to leave the ground. Susan watched as she got taller and taller with Matt now cradled in her arms.

Finally she stopped growing and the pair opened their eyes, "Hello, Matt," Sarah smiled down at him.

"Hello, gorgeous," Matt smiled back and the two kissed.

Susan was happy for the couple but at the same time she felt they could have gone somewhere else to make out.

Link, B.O.B and returned to them and were surprised to see Sarah big again, "Yay, Titana's back!" cheered T.O.M.

"That's right, guys." Sarah said happily, "After all, big is beautiful."

Susan nodded and laughed, happy everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Just one and a bit chapters left...**


	31. One Final Question

**This is it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty One: One Final Question

_Outskirts of Modesto_

_One Week Later…_

In a large open field, the monsters were getting some well-deserved R & R after the experiences they went through over the last few weeks.

General Monger was once again by President Hathaway's side, discussing on how to mend the world's cities after the beating they had received, something the monsters were glad not to take part in. Hathaway and Monger were joined once again by their joint chiefs of staff who were all feeling quite ashamed of themselves for siding with an alien imposter over their president.

The monsters were spread out, basking in the midday summer sun. Rex was lying on his side with a cone collar on to prevent him licking his bandaged stomach. He had received several broken ribs and internal bleeding but the medics had managed to patch him up and now he was happy to be with his friends again, especially with Fang lying next to him and Eclipse gently stroking his head.

Susan and Sarah were flat out on the grass just soaking up the sun's rays. Matt lay on Sarah's stomach, gently rising and falling as she breathed.

Link was pleasantly absorbing the heat into his moist skin, he let out a long sigh, "Aaaah, heaven." He grinned.

B.O.B and T.O.M looked up at the sky, not sure what he was talking about. The others just smirked and carried on relaxing.

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket were not present; they were back at Area 52 fixing the robot probe. They were so happy with its performance that they decided to repair it so they could make it the first earth vessel to go beyond the Milky Way, Monger had already renamed it: The Avenger Mk3.

The Area One monsters were all living peacefully back on their island, free from human interference, though they did say (except Warhead) that their friends could drop by anytime to see them.

Eclipse let out a sleepy yawn, "This is certainly more enjoyable than spending time in that facility,"

"You said it, sister," Link replied, not lifting his head off of the grass.

Susan lifted her head up to look over her sister and at her friends, "It's the little things like this that make you feel like you belong. Just hanging out with your closest friends."

Her friends nodded in agreement, Eclipse smiled at her friends and sat down next to Fang, resting her head on his shoulder. The snake looked at Link who gave him the thumbs up.

_

* * *

_

Area 51

_Present Time…_

The large warehouse was devoid of life except round the area where the robot probe resided, its body parts had been dismantled and was surrounded by generators and computers all wired into it.

One of its arms was suspended from the ceiling via hundreds of cables and one of its feet was lying on its side with its thrusters disconnected from the sole. It was hard to believe that this was the same robot probe that had chased Susan and her friends through San Francisco and destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge.

From inside the probe the sound of drills and blow torches could be heard, Dr Sprocket emerged from the hole in the probes stomach, he had all his work tools out and operational, he had been making all the sounds.

"Try it now!" he called down to Dr Cockroach who was at one of the computers.

The computers were all performing different tasks on different parts of the probes body; some were scanning the systems to see if they had suffered serious damage or contracted any space viruses. Others to scan the metal alloy that protected its occupants, it was an unknown space material so they decided to name it galatanium. There were also computers that were shining some kind of lasers into the main body to check the status on the shielding seeing as it took a mighty blow when the Apocalypse exploded.

Dr Cockroach hit a button on the main computer and yellow energy sparked along all the cables and into the probe, its eye flickered on and off as it struggled to start up, then a large plume of smoke erupted out of Dr Sprocket's hole and sent him flying out and crashing next to the mad cockroach-man.

Dr Sprocket picked himself up and dusted the soot off his lab coat, "(_cough_) A near success," he sighed.

"I've run a complete systems check on the robots systems and super structure: the quantum inductors are still blocked, 68.2 percent of the armour has fragmented, the thrusters are completely burnt out, the primary holographic circuitry has melted, the data tracks are scrambled beyond recovering, the shielding is down to just 5 percent power and as for the power cells themselves, they are now drinking up energy faster than it can recharge!" said Dr Cockroach, reading the endless list off his computer.

Sprocket whistled, "Quite an MOT failure there."

"Indeed, that explosion almost fried every single circuit on board," Dr Cockroach said thoughtfully, "We'd have to replace every damaged component,"

"That would almost be like us building our very own giant robot," said Dr Sprocket, "I like that idea!"

"We can add new features that that Gallaxhar jerk never even thought of or considered, it can be the ultimate space cruiser, searching every part of the galaxy!"

"And we don't have to stop at the galaxy, next could be the entire universe…heck, the multiverse!"

"Yes of course," Dr Cockroach realised, "You and I both achieved it before, now we have this advanced alien technology in our hands we can do anything, we can achieve anything! MWAH HA HA!"

Dr Sprocket joined in on the mad laughter, the pair were now both laughing insanely as if trying to out laugh each other, then their laughs turned to coughs as they had over done it.

Soon Dr Cockroach regained his breath and looked at his counterpart comrade, "You know I'm starting to see why the others don't like us when we do our world domination victory laughs,"

"I agree, dear chap," said Dr Sprocket, "It does start to grate on your vocal processor after a while."

There was a brief pause.

"Shall we get back to work?"

"Oh yes lets."

Dr Cockroach returned to his computer as Dr Sprocket climbed back into the probe, swatting away the last of the smoke.

"Though, if you come to think about it," the robot doctor called down again, "The multiverse is eternal and goes on forever, surely there are other worlds where versions of us have created multi-dimensional technology? We can't be the only two to have achieved it?"

Dr Cockroach thought for a moment, "I don't know, maybe sometime in the near future we will find out,"

The idea intrigued him, surely there were other dimensions that were occupied by monsters, what would they look like and would they ever get to make contact with them?

* * *

The sun slowly crawled along the cloudless sky till it was late evening; B.O.B and T.O.M had been spending most of their time playing fetch using either the blob's eye or the tomato's head. Rex really wanted to get involved but Fang motioned him to stay down and rest till he was better.

Link let out a long, deep yawn and scratched his back; as he slowly got up he discovered grass had stuck to his front making him look like a piece of lawn. He quickly brushed it off before the others noticed.

Eclipse looked up at the evening sky; clearly this planet had natural beauty, it could never beat the beauty of her home world but it was still a beautiful sky to gaze at.

Susan sat up and stretched, "Guess we'd better be getting back?"

"Spose so," sighed Sarah.

As she lifted herself up, she carefully picked Matt up in her hand so he didn't fall off. As she sat up, Sarah noticed Matt was still looking at the sinking sun, in fact he hadn't said a word since they settled down in the field, or for most of the week for that matter, something was on his mind.

"Matt? Are you alright?"

Matt blinked suddenly as if he had just come out of a trance, he looked round to see Sarah looking at him concerned, in fact Susan and the others were looking at him also.

"Alright, you can do this…" he muttered to himself.

He swivelled round so he could face Sarah, "Sarah, you and me, geez…it's been one helluva ride, getting imprisoned, escaping from prison, breaking into a prison, fighting aliens and saving the world from invasion,"

Sarah frowned; she didn't know where he was going with this.

"And it all started that night I found you by yourself, sad that you thought you would spend the rest of your life alone. You probably thought that I gave your life meaning, but in truth it was you who gave my life a purpose and a meaning, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to let that or you go, and so…"

Matt scrambled up till he was standing up in the palm of her hand, then he gently grabbed her thumb as if holding her hand before getting down on one knee.

Susan's hands rushed to her mouth as Sarah covered her mouth with her free hand. The others all stared wide eyed.

"You're the best this world has to offer and then some, you are my whole world. Sarah Denise Miller, will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks and her hand fell to reveal her biggest ever smile, "Oh Matt…yes!"

Susan was in tears also as the couple hugged each other.

The other monsters cheered in excitement, Rex wagged his tail like crazy as Eclipse wrapped her arms round Fang.

B.O.B shot his hand into the air, "I call brides maid!"

THE END

**

* * *

**

Credits coming next. Plus some news...


	32. Credits

**CREDITS**

**Just a list of who I thought could voice the characters, it doesnt include every single character and of course there are the originals as well. If you can think of anyone different to voice certain characters then please share with us. :)**

**

* * *

**

Susan Murphy/Ginormica- Reese Witherspoon

**Sarah Miller/Titana- Kaley Cuoco**

**B.O.B- Seth Rogan**

**T.O.M- Jeff Dunham**

**Dr Cockroach- Hugh Laurie**

**Dr Sprocket- Rowan Atkinson**

**The Missing Link- Will Arnett**

**Fang- Robert Downey Jnr**

**Princess Eclipse- Beyoncé Knowles**

**Matthew Steel- ****Michael Mosley**

**General Monger- Kiefer Sutherland**

**Lord Nemesis- Mark Hamill**

**Crowe/Klaw- Steven Blum**

**Sarkissian/Skarz- Bryan Cranston**

**Gryphon-**** Scott McNeil**

**Warhead- David Sobolov**

**Ness- Billy Connolly**

**The Mermaid Triplets- Melissa Joan Hart**

**

* * *

**

Thanx to Claws McDonald and Polybi for their reviews, they're what kept me goin. As a reward, I have given myself permission to do 2 spin offs of this series:

**The first will explore more of the multiverse, revealing more worlds...and enemies.**

**The second will involve the future of the monsters.**

**Gimme some time, they're still in pre-production.**


End file.
